Is A Picture Worth 1000 Lives?
by shadowycat
Summary: An artist on the run from Death Eaters, with a special talent she desperately tries to hide, seeks a haven at Hogwarts and gets more than she bargains for. (Snape romance) COMPLETE
1. Artistic Pursuit

Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the recognizable characters and settings in this story.  They all spring from the wonderful imagination of J.K Rowling.  I'm just toying with them for a while.  I'll put them back when I'm finished with them.

This story begins during late summer after Book 4, Goblet of Fire.

Is A Picture Worth 1000 Lives?

1.  Artistic Pursuit

The scared young woman looked over her shoulder in panic.  She couldn't see them pursuing her, but she was sure that they were still behind her somewhere. After all the damage they'd done so far, she couldn't see them giving up too easily.  How could she escape them?   What made her decide to take a walk at this time of night anyway, and why did everyone in this benighted village have to close up their shops so blasted early?   Why, whenever you needed help was there no one around and no place to go, she thought to herself as she ran down deserted street after deserted street with her heart pounding heavy in her chest.  Suddenly a blast of red flashed by her to ignite a call box at her side.  Petrified, she dove awkwardly behind a trash bin and covered her head with her shaking hands to avoid the broken glass.  Oh gods!  They'd finally caught up to her.  What was she going to do now?  Desperately she skittered down an alley on her knees, scrambled up and ran, only to be stopped short by a tall smooth wooden fence.  

Damn!  There was absolutely no way she was going over it.  Climbing had never been one of her talents, a fear of heights tended to get in the way. She pulled out her wand, took a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down enough to use a levitation spell, but she was shaking too badly to think straight.  Okay, something simpler…she looked around her and spotted a door in the wall.  Hopefully she grabbed the handle…locked.  Typical of the way this night had gone so far.  

She waved the wand that she still clutched in her trembling hand. "Alohomora."  Okay, good, door open…inside…door closed.  Now what?  Time was running out; she had to keep moving.  They had to be getting close, and she didn't want to think about what would happen if they managed to get their hands on her.

"Lumos."  Her wand tip began to glow, and she looked around to find herself in a storeroom.  Hoping desperately that she hadn't trapped herself, she moved quickly across the room, opened another door, and stepped through.  An art gallery!  She stepped towards the nearest wall as she heard the door to the storeroom explode behind her.  Four large robed and masked figures burst into the gallery showroom a moment later and looked around in confusion to find the room empty of all but themselves.

                                                             **********************************************************

Rosmerta hummed a little tune to herself as she wiped down the tables for the night at the Three Broomsticks.  It'd been a long day she thought to herself as she gave the last table a flick with her rag.   She knew she should have her staff help with the final clean up of the night, but after all the noise and company of the evening, she always relished the solitude of setting the place to rights by herself.   Finally finished, she flopped down in an easy chair in front of the dying fire only to leap to her feet again when the flames shot up bright green, and an unsteady figure stepped out of the fireplace.

"Mercy!  You gave me a fright, sweetie!  It's a bit late for guests.   The pub's closed for the evening," she said to the slight figure, who was still struggling a bit to regain her balance.

The young woman turned to Rosmerta with huge eyes and swallowed hard before breaking into a rather disjointed speech.  "I'm sorry to be troubling you so late, but this was as close as I could get.  I was too shaken up to apparate, and I remembered you couldn't anyway.  So when I found the floo powder, I thought, great I can use that, only I wasn't sure if that would work either, it's been so long since I was there.  But I remembered the Three Broomsticks so I thought, yes, a pub surely they'll have a fire even in summer.  It's often cold in Scotland in summer after all."

She gasped deeply and locking frightened eyes with the pub keeper, she pleaded, "Oh, please, you must help me.  I'm in terrible trouble, and I need to get to Hogwarts.  I need to see Professor Dumbledore right away!"

Rosmerta could see that her unexpected guest was trembling fearfully.  Certainly she was talking like someone in shock.  The pub keeper stepped over to the witch and guided her into one of the easy chairs by the fire, making soothing noises to try to calm her down.  "There, there, lass, relax, you're going to collapse if you don't calm down.  Now you take a deep breath and pull yourself together, while I get you something to drink.  You just wait right here, and I'll be right back.  Then you can tell me all your troubles, and we'll see what we can do about them together, okay?"  She patted the woman's hand comfortingly and looked into her frightened green eyes for a response.  

The young woman shook herself slightly, looked up into Rosmerta's eyes, and nodded her head hesitantly, though her trembling never ceased.  "Good girl," exclaimed Rosmerta warmly.  Somewhat reassured, the older witch straightened up and moved over to the bar.  She returned almost immediately with a glass full of warm butterbeer, which she handed to her visitor.

The woman accepted the glass with a grateful nod and took a long sip from it as she tried to force her body to stop trembling and to calm down a bit.  Rosmerta sat down in the other chair next to the fire and took stock of the scared figure huddled in front of her.  The stranger was slender and of medium height with haunted green eyes that broadcasted her fear with every glance.  Her thick reddish brown hair was extremely untidy at the moment. A cut oozed blood on her forehead, and she had a large bruise on her left cheek.  Her distress was still apparent in her shaking hands, and she was wearing torn dirty Muggle clothing.  Whatever she'd gone through had obviously been extremely upsetting to her.  The intensity of her anxiety was palpable.

Rosmerta smiled a comforting smile at the witch, to try to reassure her, and said,  "Will you let me have a look at that cut on your forehead?  It should be cleaned and bandaged up."

Surprised the scared witch put a hand up to her forehead.  "I didn't even realize I'd been cut," she said in a faint voice as her fingers came away with blood on them. "It must have been the broken glass."  A weary ragged sigh escaped her lips as she looked dazedly at her blood covered fingers. "I'm really, okay, just tired. I need to get to Hogwarts as soon as I can.   I'm sorry to have troubled you."  With that statement, she abruptly put down the butterbeer and began to get up from the chair.  

Rosmerta was quicker though and with a firm hand guided her back down onto the cushions.  "That doesn't seem like a good idea to me, sweetie," she said with a warm smile.  "You're obviously exhausted and injured. It's the middle of the night.  They're probably all asleep up at the school at the moment.  You shouldn't go stumbling up there in the dark in your condition anyway.  I can give you a room here for the night.  You can go up first thing in the morning after you've had a bit of a rest and cleaned yourself up."

The green eyes widened and pleaded with the pub keeper while she shook her head emphatically. "Oh, no, I can't stay here.  What if they catch up to me?  You'd be in danger, too."

Rosmerta frowned in concern. "Who's chasing you, sweetie?  Why would they hurt you, or me, for that matter?"

The woman stared uncertainly at Rosmerta.  Putting her fears into words would simply make it all too real.  She just couldn't make herself do it. Not here, not to this woman, as kind as she was.  It would simply be too much of a risk.  There was only one person she could talk to about this.  So she sighed and licked her lips nervously.  "I don't really know.   I might've thrown them off my trail for now, but I'm not sure.  I don't want to put you in any danger.  If it's what I'm afraid it is, then the only place I'll be safe is with Professor Dumbledore."

Now it was Rosmerta's turn to sigh. "Lass, I don't know if Professor Dumbledore is even up at the castle at the moment.  It's summer term after all.  It's also closing in on three o'clock in the morning, and you're in no condition for a hike up to Hogwarts in the dead of night.  So, it seems to me we'll have to hope that you did indeed elude your pursuers for the moment.  The most sensible course of action would be for you to let me fix up that cut on your forehead and then for you to get some rest before heading up to Hogwarts after the sun comes up.  Now, no more arguing."

Admitting defeat in the face of Rosmerta's logic, the woman nodded hesitantly.  Daylight would be here in only a few more hours.  She'd just have to wait and hope that she'd truly shaken them off her trail.  It was likely after all.  They certainly couldn't have followed the way she'd come.  So reluctantly she allowed Rosmerta to take gentle hold of her arm and guide her out of the armchair and up the stairs to the bedrooms over the pub.


	2. Sanctuary Plea

2. Sanctuary Plea

The young woman stood in front of the enormous castle door and hesitated.  Now that she was finally here in the light of day, she found herself doubting.  Maybe things weren't quite what she'd imagined last night.   It wouldn't be right to bother Professor Dumbledore for no reason after all.  He was far too important a wizard for that.  But then she cast her mind back and remembered the state she'd found her home in, the panicked flight through town, her brief glimpse of those robed and masked figures.  The fear and terror they inspired was overwhelming.   She hated to think about what they might represent.  The very idea sent shivers through her body chilling her to the bone.

No, she didn't dare go back.  The only path was forward.  If only he was here!  If he was, he'd listen, he always did.  He'd know what to do.  Taking a deep breath, she grasped the huge brass doorknocker resolutely and pounded firmly on the door with it.  Then she waited, nervously scrubbing her hands up and down on the side of her pants and shifting her weight from foot to foot.

Just as she was about to reach up to try again, the door opened abruptly, and she found herself looking up into two cold black eyes and a pair of questioning eyebrows.  Not a hopeful start to be confronted by this very stern face, which didn't look particularly pleased at being bothered by her.  Still there didn't appear to be any other choice than to move forward now.  So pretending to be undaunted by the glare the man was directing her way, she forced herself to step quickly forward into the entrance hall of the castle.  

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore, please," she stated far more confidently than she felt. "It's very important that I speak to him immediately."

The intense eyes flashed with annoyance, looked her over quickly, took in the state of her clothing, her nervousness, her battered face, and obviously found her wanting.  A disdainful expression joined the cold black eyes, and the tall man raised an eyebrow and inquired brusquely, "Who are you, and what business could you possibly have with the headmaster?"

Great, the last thing she needed was Cerberus at the gates!  Annoyed at running into this road block when she was so close to attaining her goal, she frowned up at the rather rude man and answered firmly, "That's something that I need to discuss with Professor Dumbledore, himself.  Is he here?"

"Whether he is or not, is not something I'm going to discuss with you, madam, if you refuse to tell me what you wish to see him about," the wizard in black exclaimed in an arrogant tone.

"It's really urgent, that I speak to him, please, let me speak to him, now."  The woman's anxious eyes roved over the impressive entrance hall as she spoke hoping to find a more receptive audience for her pleas, but other than the moving figures in the many paintings on the wall the huge space seemed to be deserted.  Surely the castle contained more than one man.  Couldn't they manage to have a more congenial doorkeeper?

The tall dark man took an intimidating step closer to her and hissed in a soft menacing voice, "If you wish to see the headmaster, you will have to tell me who you are, and what you want.  There is simply no other choice."

With him looming over her in this frankly threatening manner, she could see no way out of it, so the witch took a deep breath and whispered, "Death Eaters, I need to talk to him about Death Eaters."   

This pronouncement caused a very strong reaction in the tall intimidating man.  Instantly he moved even closer to the woman, seized her arm in an iron grip, bent his face to hers, and hissed in a silky voice, "Just what do you have to do with Death Eaters?"  

Her eyes widened in fear, as his narrowed suspiciously, and she started to tremble in the face of the cold menace, which flowed over her in waves at his touch. However, before she could even begin to gather her wits enough to form a reply, a voice of authority rang out from above.

"Severus, why are you manhandling that young woman?"  

The air of menace dissolved instantly as both the woman and the man turned quickly toward the staircase and looked up.  Halfway up stood a tall impressive man with long silver hair and an equally long beard wearing bright red robes trimmed in gold.   Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape straightened up and released the arm of the trembling young woman, who fled from him immediately and ran toward the figure on the stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore," she cried in pleased relief. "It's very important that I see you.  I need your help.  You always said that any former student is always welcome here, and I don't know where else to turn."  

Dumbledore descended calmly towards the upset young woman and looked her over carefully.  "It's Evangeline Winthrop, isn't it?"

A glorious smile broke over Evangeline's face, and she felt herself finally beginning to relax.  Just being in the company of this powerful presence brought her a sense of security. Gladly she replied, "Yes, Professor, it's been quite a few years, I wasn't sure that you'd remember me."  

"My dear, I remember all of my former students.  Now, how can I help you?"  He smiled a kind smile at her, and Evangeline felt some true measure of comfort for the first time in hours.  A relieved smile turned up her lips as she gave a quick sideways glance at the forbidding figure of Severus Snape, who was still hovering nearby rather like a watchful guard dog who isn't sure of his master's safety.  

"I'd really rather speak to you in private, Professor."

Suddenly aware that this conversation was not going in a direction that he approved of, Snape frowned unpleasantly and stepped forward.  "Albus, she said what she wished to speak to you about concerned Death Eaters.  I really think perhaps I should be included in the conversation."  His penetrating dark eyes held Dumbledore's kindly blue ones in thoughtful suspension for a moment.

In response to whatever meaning Snape's eyes had conveyed, a concerned frown began to crease Dumbledore's brow, and he glanced down at Evangeline. "Is this true, my dear?"

Equally determined not to let the dark wizard get his way, Evangeline straightened up and raised her chin.  "Yes, it is," she said defiantly, shooting Snape a dark look. "But it also concerns some very personal and potentially dangerous information.  I really don't think I can tell anyone other than you."

Dumbledore reached out and patted her arm reassuringly.  "Please, don't upset yourself, Evangeline.  If you need to speak to me in private, then private it will be.  We'll go up to my office and have our little chat there."  

He glanced over at Snape's frowning figure and said, "Severus, why don't you go on and have breakfast.  I'll speak to you later if there's anything you need to be aware of."

Defeated, Snape sighed and directed a cold quelling look toward Evangeline. "Very well, Albus, whatever you wish."  Then he turned abruptly, in a flurry of black silk, and stalked off into the dining hall, obviously annoyed at being thwarted.

Professor Dumbledore smiled gently, offered his arm to Evangeline, and gestured toward the staircase. "This way, my dear."

With a shy smile, the relieved witch took his proffered arm, and they proceeded up the stairs together.  As they climbed, Dumbledore took in the state of her clothes and her face, and suggested a brief stop in the hospital wing on the way to his office, but Evangeline refused, insisting that she was all right and needed to talk to him right away.


	3. Comfort, Consolation, and Curiosity

3. Comfort, Consolation, and Curiosity

Dumbledore guided Evangeline up through the castle.  It had been many years since she'd been here, and she took the time to reacquaint herself with the wonders of Hogwarts, greeting several of the suits of armor and paintings that she remembered from her student days.  The staircases only shifted once on their trip up to the Headmaster's office, so only one little detour was made from the most direct route.  That took them past the library, and Evangeline took a moment to peek in the door and take a sniff of the distinctive scent of dust and parchment, which carried her even more strongly back to her days as a student in this magical school.  It really felt like coming home to be here again.

The trip up through the school in the comforting presence of its Headmaster did a lot to set Evangeline's pounding heart to rest.  Before she knew it, Dumbledore had her comfortably seated in an easy chair in a cozy corner of his impressive office.  As he took a seat next to her, he offered her tea and sweet buns, saying that she looked like she hadn't eaten in awhile.  She accepted gratefully because he was correct, despite the nervous churning in her stomach, she found she was extremely hungry.  After eating and drinking, she thanked him for his thoughtfulness and told him that she did feel better.

Sensing that it was time to get down to business, Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.  "Now, how can I help you, Evangeline?"

Evangeline sighed hesitantly.  "Now that I'm here, I'm not sure just where to begin.  I'm an artist/art restorer, and I specialize in animating paintings.  I have a small shop in Diagon Alley, and until last night I had a studio/cottage in the village of Upper Cadmium.  Yesterday was a long day, but when I finally got home, I found I couldn't settle down enough to go to bed.  So I got dressed and went for a walk, to try to relax and wind down.  I hadn't gone far when I realized that I was being followed.  When I tried to see who might be behind me, I caught a glimpse of four large figures in robes and masks.  They looked just like the creatures that had killed my mother all those years ago.  I was terribly frightened.  They chased me all through the village, firing spells and hexes at me.  Finally I managed to elude them, but when I doubled back, I found my house had been completely destroyed.  By this point I was shaking with fear.  All I could think of was that if these were really Death Eaters on the prowl again, this had to mean that the Dark Lord had somehow returned."  

Memory of last night reared up ugly and menacing, causing a shiver to run through her.  She turned frightened eyes to Dumbledore. "Please, feel free to jump in here, and tell me not to be ridiculous.  I'd really like to hear how foolish that notion is right now."

Dumbledore sighed and regarded her seriously.  "I really wish I could reassure you, Evangeline, but the truth is that the Dark Lord has indeed been returned to power and is once more gathering his followers around him.   This hasn't been generally known, because Fudge and his ministry people don't want to believe it, and are refusing to do anything to warn people of the danger.   They mistakenly believe that if they simply pretend the danger doesn't exist then he won't return.  This is utter folly, of course, but so far I simply cannot get Fudge to change his mind and see reason about this."

Evangeline began to rub her arms as if suddenly cold and rocked back and forth in her seat.  "This is what I was afraid of.  What am I going to do now, Professor?  I can't go home.  I have no home to go back to. What if he sends them after me again, like he did my mother?"

Dumbledore leaned forward in his chair and placed a comforting hand on Evangeline's arm.  "My dear, why do you think the Dark Lord is interested in you?  You seem to have a specific reason that you're afraid."

Evangeline raised a pale face to his and whispered in a small voice, "Yes, there is a reason.  My mother told me I should never tell anyone because it could be very dangerous if the wrong person found out about it.  I don't think the Death Eaters who were after me knew my secret, but it's the only reason I can think of that they might've been sent after me."  She stared earnestly into his eyes.   "If I tell you, you must promise me that you'll keep me safe.  It could be very dangerous for everyone if I'm caught."

Dumbledore patted her arm again and smiled soothingly, "I'll do the very best I can, Evangeline."  

And with that, she had to be content.

                                                            *********************************************************

Severus Snape sat alone at the head table, glaring out over an empty dining hall, and stabbing viciously at his food.  His movements were jerky with impatience as his mind whirled with questions.  Who was this Winthrop woman and what did she have to do with Death Eaters?  She certainly didn't look familiar, and he couldn't remember anyone ever mentioning her name before, either here or at a gathering of the followers of the Dark Lord.  His mood was totally destroying any chance he had of enjoying his meal.

Still.  He paused in his movements. The name Winthrop was vaguely familiar.   Not Evangeline though, something else, something unusual.  He shook his head in annoyance.  The memory wouldn't come, lost as it was in the turbulent chaos of his subconscious mind.  Perhaps he could think of it later.  Perhaps it had no connection to this woman at all.  Perhaps Albus would enlighten him once he'd spoken to her.  Perhaps he wouldn't actually die of curiosity despite the way he felt at the moment.  A mocking smile twisted his lips; he wasn't Minerva McGonagall, after all.  He had nothing to fear from curiosity.  So he chewed his food untasted, glared at an empty room, and waited.  For what else was there to do?

                                                           *********************************************************

Albus Dumbledore opened a door and ushered Evangeline Winthrop into a large pleasant room with plenty of sunshine streaming through the tall windows.  The walls were a soft rose color, and one wall was filled with an enormous green and white marble fireplace topped by a mantle with a golden clock on it.  The drapes were a gold and white brocade, which was echoed in the coverings of the two wing chairs that flanked the fireplace.  A large table was set underneath the windows, and a soft rug graced the floor.  It was a warm, welcoming room attached to an equally comfortable bedroom and bath.  

Evangeline smiled in surprised delight.  "This is for me?  It's lovely."

Always pleased to deliver happy surprises, Dumbledore smiled in response.  "Yes, my dear, if you think you can do the necessary work of cleaning and restoring our paintings here then these can, indeed, be your chambers while you must stay with us.  If you find you need additional space once you begin, just let me know, and it'll be provided for you."

"Thank you.  I'm sure this'll be fine.  I'm afraid I'll need to make a trip into town though, to shop for some items that I'll need.  I wasn't able to rescue anything from the wreak of my cottage, not even a change of clothes."  She stared ruefully down at her torn and dirty jeans.

"That won't be a problem, Evangeline.  I'll have the house elves provide you with a temporary change of clothing while your clothes are being cleaned and repaired.  After you've had a chance to rest and change, I'll arrange an escort for you into Hogsmeade where you can purchase whatever you require."

She sighed with relief and smiled gratefully at him.  "Thank you, Professor.  I would dearly love to take a long bath in a warm tub and soak the stiffness out of my muscles.  It's been a very exhausting night, and I could use a little rest."

"Good, I'll have some clothes sent up for you immediately.  You take your time and get as much rest as you need, just come downstairs when you're ready to go into town.  And Evangeline, try not to worry.  Things will work out all right.  You'll see."  With a final comforting pat on the arm, Professor Dumbledore left her alone to get acquainted with her new home.


	4. Strange Expedition

4.  Strange Expedition

Evangeline opened her eyes and stretched languidly.  With a sigh of contentment, she lay there staring up at a green silk canopy and idly watching the light play over its folds like sunlight through tree branches.  Silence and peace surrounded her, and her mind drifted comfortably on a warm sea. 

"Oh!"  Suddenly a flood of recent memories dragged her from her peaceful reverie, and she sat up abruptly.  That's right, she was at Hogwarts.  She must've fallen asleep after her bath.  It had been so relaxing, and she hadn't felt safe and relaxed in some time.  Pushing off the light coverlet and getting up off the bed, she hoped it wasn't too late.  As much as she dreaded leaving the safety of the castle, she still needed to take that shopping trip.

Across the room, on a chair beside a wardrobe, was a pile of neatly folded garments.  She shook out a light brown robe that was covered with a pattern of ivy in a muted gold color.  It looked like it would fit her, so she slipped it over her head and went to look in the mirror.  The fit was perfect.  It had a square neckline, an empire waist and fitted sleeves.  Really, it was more of a gown than a robe. And was just the right length to flow around her ankles without tripping her.  All in all not bad for borrowed finery, she thought with a grin.

Evangeline examined her reflection in the mirror with care.  The cut on her forehead was looking much better.  It was responding to the healing potion in the bandage that Rosmerta had placed on it last night.  The bruise on her cheek looked less angry, and her eyes didn't look nearly as wild and haunted as they'd looked earlier in the morning.  All in all, she looked and felt much more human and was grateful for the chance to rest before once more facing the world.

She hurried to finish dressing, so she could go downstairs.  Professor Dumbledore said he'd have someone take her into Hogsmeade this afternoon.  According to the mantle clock, it was already a quarter to two, she shouldn't waste any more time.  She shoved her feet into brown slippers that immediately fitted themselves to her feet as if she had had them for years, and set off to find the main staircase.

Eagerly, she swept down the staircase pausing now and then to examine and reacquaint herself with the many paintings that hung on the wall of the entrance hall.  There are thousands of paintings in this school!  She thought happily.  Suddenly the prospect of remaining here for awhile seemed even more enjoyable.  

Evangeline found she was smiling to herself quite contentedly as she reached the ground floor, only to be brought rudely back to reality by a cold voice that hissed.  "Well, you certainly took long enough to make an appearance.  The day is more than half over.  Do you really think I have nothing better to do with my time than baby-sit hysterical young women?"

Startled by this sudden attack, she whirled around to find the tall man in black, who had opened the door for her that morning, standing two paces behind her with his arms crossed over his chest and a black scowl on his dour looking face.  She swallowed hard as she looked up into his cold black eyes.  Whoever this guy was, he had menacing down to an art form.  Hoping to rescue the situation, she attempted a smile, stuck out her hand, and said, "I'm sorry, we obviously got off on the wrong foot this morning.  I'm Evangeline Winthrop.  Professor Dumbledore didn't introduce us, you are?"

The man's expression wavered slightly as if he was deciding just how to respond.  Seeming to make up his mind, he ignored her proffered hand, looked down his rather large nose at her, and simply nodded his head curtly.  "I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master here at Hogwarts, and apparently, your "guide" on an expedition into Hogsmeade this afternoon."   It was apparent from his manner and sour expression that the prospect of this did not thrill the Potions Master one iota.

Awkwardly she dropped her hand to her side.  "I wasn't actually expecting that my "guide" would be one of the professors.  I thought from what Professor Dumbledore said that it might be Mr. Filch."

Professor Snape sighed impatiently. "Professor Dumbledore gave me the impression that you required a guide mostly for protection rather than direction.  I assure you, Mr. Filch would not be equal to the task if you seriously ran into difficulties.  Now, the sooner we begin, the sooner we'll be finished, and I can return to matters of real importance."  With this pronouncement, Snape headed for the front door without waiting to see if she would follow.

"This'll be fun", muttered Evangeline softly, as she scurried to follow Snape.  Without delay, they left the castle and strode off across the grounds under a brilliant blue sky.  She quickly found that she really had to move to keep up with his lengthy stride.  Uncharitably she suspected he was keeping up a fast pace in order to see if she could stay with him.  After a few minutes of striding along rapidly in silence, they approached the gates to the castle grounds.  

Snape gave her a sidelong glance.  "Albus didn't enlighten me as to the reason for this expedition, so I'm not certain just where you wish to go.  Are you familiar with the shops in Hogsmeade?"

"Well, I haven't been in Hogsmeade since my student days, so my information is probably not as up to date as yours is.  I need to buy some clothes, some art supplies, some potion ingredients, and a cauldron and the equipment I'll need to mix up and store the potions I use to clean, restore, and animate paintings."  

Snape nodded thoughtfully.  "Yes, Albus did say that you'd be working on the castle paintings.  That's a very big job.  Do you have any idea just how many paintings Hogwarts contains?"  

Pleased to be able to answer him, she smiled smugly.   "6,583, is the number I was given.  Of course, not all of them will require work, but yes, it will be a big job.  I should be here for quite awhile."  

Snape thought she looked relieved at the prospect.

He frowned.  "If you knew you'd be here for such a lengthy stay, why didn't you bring any of the things you needed with you?  And why, may I ask, did you tell me that your business with Albus Dumbledore concerned Death Eaters?"  

Evangeline stopped walking abruptly and stared at her shoes for a moment.  Obviously Professor Dumbledore had not passed on much of what she'd told him to Professor Snape.  I guess he's going to leave it up to me to decide what to tell people, she thought.

Finally she raised her eyes to Snape, who was watching her thoughtfully, obviously waiting for her answer.  Well, she couldn't hide the whole truth from this man, he already knew too much.

"I was unable to bring anything with me here to Hogwarts for the simple reason that I no longer have anything to bring.  Last night my home was destroyed by a pack of Death Eaters, who seemed hell bent on blasting me at all costs.  I barely escaped with my life.  Everything I own was a total loss, and before you ask, no, I'm not sure why they picked on me.  I came here because this is where I was the last time the Death Eaters were active.  I thought I'd be safe here."  She shivered.  "I hope that I will be."

She closed her eyes for a moment.  When she opened them, she looked up to see him watching her quietly.  It was impossible to tell what he was thinking from his expression, so she continued, "Fortunately for me, Professor Dumbledore was here and was willing to shelter me for awhile.  He even had a job for me to do, so things seem to have worked out okay, for now at least.  Anyway, that's why I need to go shopping today, and why I feel so much better having you accompany me.  If I haven't said so before, I do want you to know that I appreciate you allowing me to monopolize some of your valuable time like this.  It's very kind of you."

Snape was obviously a little thrown by this expression of gratitude, but he didn't look as hostile as he had when they started out, so Evangeline took that as a good sign.  When he spoke again it was in a gentler tone than he'd used so far to her.  "I'm sorry that you had such a harrowing experience, Miss Winthrop.  Where would you like to go first?"  

Hoping that they'd reached some sort of understanding, she smiled and said, "Well, I'd like to buy myself some clothes to wear first.  I'm sure there are some acceptable robe shops in town, but I'd really like to find a shop that also sells Muggle clothing.  I don't suppose you'd know of a shop like that would you?  Judging by what I've seen of your own wardrobe, I doubt if you have much use for Muggle clothing yourself."  

A faint smile flitted briefly across his features.  "As a matter of fact, I purchase all of my attire in London, however, as head of Slytherin House, I have had occasion to overhear conversations among some of my charges, specifically teenage girls, who indicated that there is a shop of the type you seem to be interested in, in town.  I believe it can be found near the train station.  I suggest we begin there."  

"Well, aren't you full of surprises, Professor," Evangeline said with a grin.  "That sounds good to me, let's go."  

With a brusque nod of agreement, Snape turned, and they continued on through the gates and down the road into Hogsmeade.


	5. Testing the Patience of a Snape

5.  Testing the Patience of a Snape

In no time at all, they found themselves standing outside a shop with a large hanging sign out front that read, MOONSHADOW.  Two display windows flanked the door.  One contained some attractive casual robes, and the other sported mannequins wearing jeans and t-shirts.  Perfect, thought Evangeline with a smile as she opened the door, and they went inside.

A young blond, wearing a garish purple robe and enormous gold hoop earrings, came hurrying over and asked how she could be of service.  Snape gave her a look that he generally reserved for vermin and idiotic first years.  The clerk took the hint and focused her attentions on Evangeline, who told the girl what type of clothing she was looking for.  The two of them went off together to search through the merchandise, leaving Snape to wander about on his own.  After a bit of browsing, Evangeline had picked out some items to try and was considering a robe in a lovely shade of leaf green, when the shop girl nudged her, nodded at Snape, and said with a knowing grin, "I think your boyfriend over there has found something else for you to try."  

Evangeline turned around to see him idly examining an ivory silk negligee.  As he became aware of his audience, he dropped it as if it had bitten him.  He glowered darkly in their direction and told Evangeline that he would wait for her outside.  Then he hastily exited the shop, but not before she noted a faint blush on his cheeks.  Mindful that she was keeping Snape waiting, she made her selections quickly, paid for them, and arranged for them to be sent directly along to Hogwarts.  Then she joined a very impatient Snape outside the shop.

Hoping to smooth any ruffled feathers, she smiled pleasantly at him, and said, "I seem to be safe enough here.  It was probably a bit presumptuous of me to assume that I needed a bodyguard for a simple trip into town.  I'm sure I'll be fine if you have more important matters to go and attend to, Professor Snape."  Snape looked as if he longed to take her up on her offer, but he had far too highly developed a sense of duty for him to run out on a task that had been assigned to him by Albus Dumbledore.

He frowned impatiently down at her and announced in a slightly annoyed tone, "Professor Dumbledore expects that I will escort you safely back to the castle myself this afternoon.  I don't leave town until you leave town, so the sooner we get this over with the better, Miss Winthrop."  He gestured for her to precede him down the street.  

I was just trying to be nice, and all I did was manage to annoy him again, thought Evangeline.  Conversation with this man is like navigating through a minefield.

"I need to find a shop that sells art supplies, do you know where I can find one, Professor Snape?" she asked cautiously.

He nodded brusquely.  "I believe there's one around the corner.  A few doors down the street on the right."  

Without another word, they set off again. The shop he directed her to wasn't particularly large, but it contained a wide variety of materials.  Fortunately she had no difficulty obtaining everything that she needed because she didn't look forward to the prospect of having to ask him to direct her to another one.  These purchases she also had sent on directly to the castle.  Once she was finished buying what she needed, she crossed the room to where Snape was examining a display of brushes.  "Find anything you want?" she asked, as she came up to stand next to him.  

He shrugged carelessly and turned to look down at her.  "I was merely curious; I don't know anything about the quality of art supplies.  I've never had occasion to use any.  Are you finished here?"  

"Yes, just one more stop, I think.  I need to visit an apothecary for my potion ingredients and supplies."  

With a look of satisfaction on his face, he gave a short nod.  "Now, that's something I do know about.  Follow me, Miss Winthrop."  He swept regally out of the shop and off down the street.

The shop he led her to was a pleasant airy one just a few doors away from the art supply store.  It was crowded with aromatic wares and lots of interesting looking equipment. As they entered it, a large wizard with muttonchop whiskers, and a florid complexion, came out from behind the counter and approached them with a smile.  "Professor Snape, sir!  It's always a pleasure to see you in my shop.  How may I be of service, today?"  

Snape nodded to the wizard.  "Good day to you, Adalhart.  I'm not in need of anything at the moment, but Miss Winthrop here needs some ingredients for some potions that she has to concoct."

Obligingly Adalhart turned his attentions to Evangeline and inquired politely as to what he could get for her.  She produced a list and handed it to him, asking if he could provide her with its contents in the quantities indicated.  He took the list and looked it over carefully.  "I believe that I have most of these ingredients, Miss Winthrop.  I'm not sure about the Hart's Liver, though.  I may be out of that at the moment.  If you'll feel free to look around, I'll just nip into my storeroom, and see what I have on hand."

Evangeline thanked the shopkeeper and then crossed the room to join Snape, who was examining the shelves with interest.  "Almost done, Professor.  I just need to look for the equipment I'll need to make the potions, then we can return to Hogwarts."  

Snape considered her in silence for a moment and then said,  "Actually, I have everything you should need to mix up your potions, down in my classroom.  As the students are not at the school at the moment, I'm not as busy as usual.  You're welcome to use my equipment if you wish.  I'd find it interesting to watch you make them.  Potions of this sort are not ones that I've ever had occasion to make.  I'll admit, I'm curious."  He paused and watched her carefully, trying to judge what her response would be.

A bit surprised at his offer, Evangeline looked him in the eye, smiled, and said, "Thank you, Professor Snape, that's very kind of you.  I'd appreciate the loan of your equipment.  I'll be happy to tell you anything you want to know about animating and restoring potions.  Although, I'm not sure what use you'd have for the knowledge."  

He smiled faintly.  "Knowledge has value for its own sake, and expanding my knowledge of all types of potions is always a personal goal of mine.  You never know when a certain piece of information will turn out to be of use, after all."

At this point, Adalhart returned with her order, and the news that he was, indeed, out of Hart's Liver.  "I'm sure I could acquire what you need in a couple of days, though, if you could wait that long."  He added hopefully.  

Evangeline nodded at him.  "That'll be fine, sir.   I'll take what you have here and pay for the Hart's Liver as well.  Perhaps you'd be kind enough to send it directly up to Hogwarts when it arrives."  Adalhart agreed to this, packaged up her potion ingredients, and smilingly ushered them out of his shop into the late afternoon sunshine.

Satisfied with the success of their trip, they headed back up to Hogwarts.  When they reached the entrance hall, Evangeline once more thanked Snape for helping her with her shopping and also for the future use of his equipment.  He nodded stiffly and replied, "Not at all, Miss Winthrop.  I'm glad that I could be of service.  Now if you'll excuse me, I do have other things I need to attend to."  With a brief bow, he disappeared through a door that led to the dungeons.  

Evangeline found herself standing there staring after him.  What a perplexing man!  His personality seemed to shift from moment to moment.  Every time he found himself being pleasant, he seemed to go out of his way to be rude.  Then, when you thought he was the most unpleasant man you'd ever met, he'd do something kind.  Which one was the real Severus Snape?  Still shaking her head, she took herself and her package off to her room.  She spent the next hour unpacking her purchases, all of which had already arrived, courtesy of Hogwarts efficient staff of house elves no doubt, and settling into her new home.  Once this was all accomplished, she found herself too tired to go down to dinner, so she went right to bed.


	6. Friends and Colleagues

6.  Friends and Colleagues

The unfortunate result of skipping dinner the night before was that the next morning, Evangeline was ravenous.  She remembered that yesterday she'd only eaten one meal, and tea and sweet buns, no matter how tempting, really didn't go a very long way.  Well, she'd need to make up for that, immediately.  Dressing in her newly cleaned and repaired jeans, and a new green t-shirt; she headed downstairs, eager for some food and company.

During summer term, the head table in the Great Hall was shifted back on its dais and chairs were placed on both sides of it.  That way any teachers who were in the school could converse more easily with each other instead of having to stare out over their nonexistent charges as they do the rest of the year.   As Evangeline entered the hall, she saw three figures already seated at the table.   Dumbledore and Snape were facing her, but another figure, a woman, had her back to the doorway, and didn't see her enter and walk toward the table.  As she came up along side, the woman turned and looked at her, immediately breaking into a smile.

"Evangeline!  How lovely to see you, my dear!  Albus told me you'd joined us.  It's been far too long.  How have you been?"  Evangeline grinned as Minerva McGonagall rose to embrace her former pupil.  

"I'm fine, Professor McGonagall.  It's good to see you, too.  I didn't realize that you were here in the castle at the moment."  

"I just arrived this morning, dear.  Term starts in three weeks, and I have a lot to do to get ready.  All of the professors will be showing up shortly, I'm sure.  But please don't call me Professor McGonagall, as if you were still one of my students.  It's Minerva, to my friends and colleagues after all."  Minerva's face wore a pleasant smile as she spoke kindly to the younger witch.

Pleased at her reception, Evangeline blushed faintly.  "That's very kind of you, but it'll take some getting used to.  I could never even think of you on a first name basis while I was here at school."  

"Well," said Minerva understandingly. "Give it a try, dear.  We're much closer to being colleagues now, and I certainly hope we're friends."

"I hope so, too, Minerva," said Evangeline tentatively as she took a seat next to the older woman.  She found herself sitting across from Professor Snape, who seemed to be watching their conversation with some amusement.  Probably at my embarrassment, she thought.  Strange how his mere presence could make her feel slightly uncomfortable, as if she'd done something wrong or had spinach stuck to her teeth. 

Evangeline nodded to Snape and Dumbledore, wishing them a good morning.  They both nodded back, and Professor Dumbledore went on to add, "I hope you've settled in comfortably, Evangeline.  Severus told me that you were able to obtain almost everything you needed on your shopping trip yesterday."  

"Yes."  She glanced at the enigmatic Snape, who sat there with glittering eyes, watching her closely but offering no hint as to his thoughts.  "Professor Snape was very kind to guide me around Hogsmeade.  I only lack one potion ingredient, which I hope to be able to obtain before I'll need to use it.  There shouldn't be too much of a rush.  I still have to inventory the castle paintings, and determine exactly what needs to be done, before I can get to work."

"Yes, I've arranged for Mr. Filch, our caretaker, to take you on a tour after breakfast so you can get started.  I find that I'm quite looking forward to the project myself.  The paintings in this castle have been neglected for far too long.  Not that they've been complaining, mind you, still it's fortuitous that you've come to us now.  They could all use a bit of a facelift.  I only wish you could work your magic on the living as well," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  

Evangeline laughed.  "No, I'm afraid I only have uplifting effects on paintings."

Minerva spontaneously reached over and patted her hand affectionately.  "Oh, I wouldn't be too sure about that, dear.  I, for one, am very glad to find that you've joined us."  

Evangeline felt quite happy to have both of them beaming at her.  When she glanced at Professor Snape, though, he stared back at her with an expression she couldn't read and silently lowered his eyes to sip his tea.  Oh, well, two out of three isn't bad, I guess, she thought ruefully, as she reached for the plate of sausages in front of her.


	7. Up Down and All Around

7.  Up, Down, and All Around

I guess it's two out of four, actually, thought Evangeline as she scurried after Mr. Filch while he showed her through the castle later in the day.  The caretaker made very sure that she was aware that he, and he alone, was responsible for the care of the castle.  Now he didn't actually say that she was wasting his precious time, since, after all, Professor Dumbledore had asked him to do this task for him.   However he did manage to get the point across very clearly that his time was extremely valuable; and he could've found many more important things to be doing with his time if he didn't have to be indulging the headmaster.  He also let her know that he wouldn't appreciate it very much if her "job" made any extra work for him in the coming months.  Evangeline tried to assure him that once he'd shown her where to find the various paintings, he wouldn't have to be troubled by her again.  She wasn't sure he believed her, though.

If Filch hadn't been so sullen, Evangeline would have enjoyed her day more.  The paintings themselves were fabulous, and she enjoyed examining and talking to them enormously.  She could see that to thoroughly clean all of these paintings would take her months, but there wouldn't be too much actual restoration or re-animation involved.  Most of the paintings were in extremely good shape.  This job was going to be every bit as pleasant as she thought it would be, and she was really looking forward to getting started.

As they reached the dungeon level in the late afternoon, an extremely tired Evangeline turned to Filch and said, "Well, Mr. Filch, I must congratulate you.  Keeping up all these paintings alone would be a tremendous job.  When you add in everything else that you do, it's truly amazing.  I don't know how you do it.  The paintings do need a little professional attention, but their frames are all perfectly maintained, and they're all dust free.  You're obviously terrifically good at your job.  You also must have the stamina of twelve men.  You look as fresh as this morning, while I'm ready to keel over."  Wearily she leaned back against the nearest wall and slid down to the floor, resting her head against the ancient stones.  "This castle is even bigger than I remembered."

That brought a small chuckle from Filch, who unbent enough to sit down next to her on the floor.  "You get used to its size after you've spent as many years as I have scrubbing every inch of it, missy."  

She smiled understandingly at the man.  "Well, there's no doubt it's a labor of love because "every inch of it" sparkles."  He nodded in acknowledgement of her compliment and looked less grumpy than he had most of the day.

"So tell me," she said with a sigh, as she glanced around in the gloom of the corridor.  "Are there many paintings down here in the dungeons?"  

Filch shook his head. "To my knowledge, there aren't any except for those in Slytherin House.   I suppose, Professor Snape could have one or two.  I don't really know.  I only showed you the paintings in common areas of the castle.  The professors may have some in their private chambers, and you'll have to talk to the heads of the various houses to get access to their paintings."

"Fair enough," said Evangeline with a nod.  "Well, I suppose, since we're down here, I might as well tackle Professor Snape.  Can you show me where to find him?"  

He nodded.  "Okay, I'll take you to his classroom, and if he's not there, I'll show you where his rooms are, but then I really do need to get back to my own work."  

Evangeline dragged herself to her feet once more. "Lead on, MacDuff," she said and gestured for him to precede her down the hall.

Professor Snape's potions classroom was dark, gloomy, and down right creepy.  It was also empty of Snape and devoid of paintings.  So Filch led her around the corner and down a short corridor to a wooden door with ornate black iron hinges.  "These are his quarters.  Can you find your way back on your own, missy?" he inquired not unkindly.  

When she assured him that she could and thanked him again for his help, Filch gave her a small rusty smile and turned and walked back up the corridor leaving her alone in front of Snape's door.  Evangeline found herself getting nervous standing there.  Oh, pull yourself together, she thought.  He's not going to eat you.  He may not even be here.  So before she could turn and run off, she raised her hand and knocked firmly on the door.


	8. Snape's Lair

Snape's Lair 

Just as Evangeline was beginning to think no one was home, the door opened, and Snape stood there looking down at her.  His eyebrows shot up toward his hairline.  "Miss Winthrop, this is a surprise.  I thought you and Filch were roaming the castle today in search of paintings."  

She stood there for a moment just staring into his eyes.  They were like bottomless black pools.  You could get lost in those eyes!  She shook herself sharply.  Come back to reality, Evangeline, before he thinks you even more of a simpleton than he already does.

"We were looking at paintings, but we finished.  Mr. Filch reminded me that if I wanted to check the house rooms, I'd have to speak to the heads of the various houses.  Also, he didn't show me any professor's private quarters, so since I was down here anyway, I thought I'd start with you.  Do you have any paintings you'd like me to take a look at, Professor Snape?"  She finished in a rush.  With a twinge of embarrassment, she realized that she could feel a blush starting to climb across her cheeks.  Why does this unpleasant man make me so nervous?

After a moment's hesitation, Snape stepped back from the door and gestured her inside.  "As a matter of fact, I have two paintings in the other room.  I'd be curious to see what you thought of them."  

Evangeline stepped into what was obviously a combination study and sitting room.  It was comfortably furnished with a warm rug in muted tones of red on the floor.  A large desk surrounded by bookcases dominated the far wall.  In fact, bookcases covered all four walls, except for an enormous stone fireplace on the nearest wall flanked by two comfortable looking wing chairs with ottomans.  She'd never seen so many books outside of a library!  Candles glowed from large candelabras that stood in the corners of the room and next to the desk.  A wrought iron chandelier hung from the center of the high ceiling with even more candles, and a photograph of a large house in a silver frame hung over the mantelpiece.  To her left a door was slightly ajar and probably led to a bedchamber.

Apparently she'd interrupted Snape's reading, as a thick book lay open in the middle of one of the chairs by the fireplace.  She was a little surprised to see his academic robe draped over the back of the other chair.  The man himself stood before her in a crisp white cotton shirt and dark trousers.  He looked a bit less formal and forbidding here in his home territory, and somehow she felt as if she were being granted a liberty that he didn't extend to everyone.

Feeling a little awkward, although without the faintest idea why, she crossed the room to the mantle to examine the photograph.  Snape followed her and stood at her elbow.  "Do you restore photographs as well, Miss Winthrop?" he inquired softly.  

She shook her head.  "No, and this certainly doesn't look like it requires restoration. It's a beautiful house, Professor Snape."  

"Yes," he said in an odd flat tone.  "It's my ancestral home.  I haven't spent much time there in quite a while."

"Well, it's lovely.  I'm sure you must miss it.  Does your family still live there?"  

"No.  It's empty most of the year, except for a caretaker."  Dismissing the subject suddenly, he moved away with an abrupt gesture.  "The paintings you're interested in are in the bedroom.  This way."  He opened the inner door wide and motioned for her to precede him inside.

Curious as to what she might find, she entered Snape's bedroom and glanced around.  A large four-poster bed with green silk curtains dominated the room.  There were the same elaborate candelabras in here as well.  On the left wall stood a comfortable looking couch, also covered in green silk, and over it hung a rather imposing painting.  Intrigued she walked over to examine it more closely.  It was a large painting of an alchemist in his laboratory mixing up some bubbling potion in a large black cauldron.  The alchemist had a short white beard and was dressed in rich blue brocade robes trimmed with what looked like ermine fur.  He was currently measuring some substance on a golden scale.  As she watched interestedly, he scowled in their direction obviously not wanting to be disturbed at the moment.

Evangeline took her wand out of her pocket, and murmuring something that Snape didn't catch, began to move it slowly over the surface of the painting.  A soft blue light flared at irregular intervals as she meticulously covered the entire surface of the painting.  Curious he moved up behind her and bent over slightly to get a better view of what she was doing.  His sudden nearness made her a little nervous.  The man had a very affecting presence.

"What exactly are you doing?" he inquired in a soft silky voice.  

Although it wasn't easy, she tried to stay focused on the painting, but his close proximity was so distracting that it was difficult.  She straightened up, moved back away from him, and met his questioning eyes.  "I was using a surface scanning spell to check the painted surface for cracks and irregularities in the paint or varnish.  Every time the blue light would flare, it illuminated a spot that could use some work.  The overall colors have dimmed a bit as well, although not as badly as a painting that's exposed to sunlight would have."

"Ah, I see."  He nodded toward the painting.  "Could you repair the flaws you found?"  

Confident in her abilities, she smiled warmly at him.  "Of course, that's what I do.  This painting is actually in very good shape.  It wouldn't take too much work to bring it back to mint condition.  It's a charming picture."  The alchemist bowed to her and smiled a rather superior smile that reminded her of Snape.  She smiled and bowed in return.

Then she turned once more to Snape, who was watching her thoughtfully.  "You said you had two paintings, I believe, Professor.  Where's the second?  May I see it as well?" 

A strange expression flitted over his features then he gestured toward the bed.  "Yes, I'll be interested in seeing what you make of the other one, and if you can do anything with it.  It's on the wall next to my bed."

Turning in the direction he indicated, she walked across the room with him at her heels.  A much smaller painting hung on the wall over a bedside table.  Before she could get a good look at it, he moved forward and removed it from the wall.  With an odd expression on his face, he gazed at it for a moment, and then turned and held it out to her.  Evangeline hesitated briefly, then took the painting carefully, holding it by the black and gold frame.  It was a painting of a concert.  The audience sat in shadow at the front and back of the painting while all eyes fell on the figure in the center right of the picture.  A brilliant spotlight illuminated a beautiful woman in a sparkling red gown, her head thrown back, her arms outstretched in glorious song.  The painting glowed with the feeling she was putting into her singing, she exuded joy, and obviously totally captivated her audience.  The remarkable thing about this painting was, that despite its joy and liveliness, it was absolutely still, like a fly caught in amber.

The delighted witch lifted her face to Snape's with amazement.  "It's a Muggle painting!" she exclaimed.  

That this man, so dark and forbidding, would own a thing of such joy and beauty was a real revelation to her.  "Wherever did you get it?  It's so beautiful!"  

Snape stared down at the painting with a look of fondness in his eyes that Evangeline didn't think she would ever see there.  While compelling, his eyes seemed so cold most of the time.  "I was a fairly young boy when I chanced across that painting in the back of a shop in Diagon Alley.  I don't know how the merchant happened to have a Muggle painting, but he was happy to part with it for a relatively small price."  

Snape smiled faintly in memory.  "I would've paid much more if necessary.  The painting spoke to me in a way no animated painting ever has.  I'd spend hours imagining myself in the auditorium with the rest of the concertgoers, enthralled by the music.  I've often wondered what song she was singing that could bring such joy to her face."  Suddenly he seemed to realize that he was probably revealing too much of himself here, and wiping his expression carefully blank once more, he turned back to Evangeline and asked, "Can you do as well with unanimated paintings as with animated ones?"

Evangeline looked down at the painting again, then turned back to Snape.  "All paintings begin as unanimated paintings.  It's not so much the paints used, as the spells cast, and the potions used after it's painted, that animate the painting and give it a pseudo-personality.  I could restore it easily.  I could probably animate it for you if you wish."  

Snape gaped at her.  "You could really do that?"  

"Yes."  She smiled back.  "If that's what you want."  

Thoughtfully he dropped down to sit on the side of the bed, and frowned at the floor considering something he'd never thought of before.  

To give him time to turn over the idea in his mind, she stepped forward and re-hung the painting on the wall.  Then she examined it carefully with her wand.  There were a few patches of blue light, but not too many.  Obviously, this painting had been very well cared for over the years.  She stepped back and looked at Snape.  He was watching her closely now with an unreadable expression on his thin face.

"Well, Professor, what do you think?"  She smiled into his dark eyes. 

His voice was soft when he responded. "I think that I like the painting just the way it is, a moment frozen in time.  I don't believe I'd change it in any way.  Although, I would be willing to have you clean it and fix any small flaws that have developed." 

She continued to smile warmly at him. "I'd love to work on it, and I promise I'll take excellent care of it for you, Professor Snape." 

"I thought that Minerva made an excellent point at breakfast, when she talked about colleagues and friends addressing each other by their first names.  As you will be working here for some time, we could certainly be seen to be colleagues," he said smoothly, focusing the mesmerizing power of those eyes on her once more.  

Her mouth went suddenly dry, and she found herself saying.  "Yes, and hopefully we could become friends, as well.  I'm game if you are…Severus."  

She stuck out her hand to shake.  He took it in his but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it, never moving his eyes from hers.  "Thank you, Evangeline," he murmured in his low velvet voice.

Suddenly the atmosphere in the room was getting a bit overpowering for Evangeline, and when Snape released her hand, she stepped back, and stammered that she should go now.  She wanted to go over all of her notes on the paintings that she'd seen today before she forgot them.  If it wasn't already too late.  Her brain was beginning to feel like it was full of cotton batting, and his eyes were making her dizzy.  

He took the hint and stood up, ushering her back to his chamber door.  As she left he said that he hoped to see her at dinner.  She nodded, but she didn't feel capable of answering him.  As she headed back upstairs to her room, she became aware that the hand he'd kissed felt ice cold except where his lips had touched it.  She looked at it almost expecting to see a brand on the skin, but it looked perfectly normal.  What the heck was wrong with her?  She hadn't had this strong a reaction to a man in years, if ever, and to this man of all men!  What was she thinking?  Evangeline sighed.  She wasn't thinking at all, that was the trouble.  Before she saw him again, she needed to collect herself.  So she went off to her room to change and to clean herself up before dinner.


	9. Anticipation of Storm Clouds

 Anticipation of Storm Clouds 

When she arrived in the dining hall, Evangeline discovered that yet another person had joined their table.  Every meal seemed to bring a new face, she mused, as she found herself being introduced to Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher.  He was a very tiny wizard, but he obviously had energy to burn.  He also was bound and determined to regale everyone with all the details of his trip to Australia and the Great Barrier Reef.  

With him on one side of her and Minerva on the other, Evangeline found that she didn't have much time to devote to Professor Snape across the table.  If she did chance to glance his way, he was usually focused on her with an unfathomable expression on his face.  He didn't add much to the conversation, but he seemed to be reasonably relaxed and comfortable until Professor Dumbledore looked up and said, "I got an answer to my inquiry about the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, today."

Snape's goblet halted halfway to his face, and he turned his head swiftly toward Dumbledore.  "Oh?  And may I ask who you've tapped for that position this year, Albus?" he inquired in a cautious tone.  

Dumbledore set his own goblet down and turned to Snape.  "Yes, Severus, you may indeed.  In fact, I intend to enlighten everyone right now.  I have once again offered the position to Remus Lupin, and you may as well know, that he has accepted and plans to arrive at the end of the week."

Snape set his goblet down with a thump and glared angrily at Dumbledore.  "Albus, how can you offer the Defense Against the Dark Arts position to that…man?  The parents of the students won't put up with their children being taught by a werewolf!  Didn't we resolve this over a year ago?"  

Dumbledore sighed. "Things have changed a lot in the past year, as you know better than anyone.  Lupin is the best man for the job, and I need him here."  He took a sip from his goblet.  "Actually, I didn't receive nearly as many complaints from parents as you might have wished either, Severus.  It seems that he was a very highly respected teacher."

Snape sat there and quietly seethed.  Evangeline could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, and could practically see smoke coming out of his ears.  Obviously he and Dumbledore didn't see eye to eye on the subject of Remus Lupin.  However, he held his tongue however reluctantly until Dumbledore added in a very casual tone.  "He's probably bringing his dog with him, too."  

Why that innocent comment should inspire the reaction it did, Evangeline didn't know, but Professor Snape's answer to that was to leap to his feet, throw down his napkin in disgust, and stalk out of the hall growling in inarticulate rage.  Dumbledore followed Snape's furious retreat with a sad look and a deep sigh.  Minerva reached across the table and patted his hand comfortingly.  "Actually, Albus, that didn't go too badly.  Severus didn't break anything after all."

Evangeline looked in astonishment from one to the other of them and said, "Am I to understand that you've hired a werewolf to be one of this year's instructors?  And that you've actually done this before?"  

Minerva turned to Evangeline and smiled.  "Yes, my dear.  Remus Lupin is a charming man and an excellent teacher.  It's not his fault that he's also a werewolf.  The students are in no danger from him.  Professor Snape can produce a potion that Professor Lupin can take during the full moon.  It allows him to keep his mental faculties during the transformation.  He simply stays out of the way until he becomes human again."

"Then why does Severus object so strongly to his presence?"  Evangeline asked with a puzzled expression.  

The other three exchanged looks, as if debating who should have the responsibility of explaining.  In the end it was left to Professor Dumbledore, as things usually are.  "Remus and Severus were both here at Hogwarts at the same time.  The Wolfsbane Potion, which Severus developed by the way, did not exist at that time.  Lupin used to retreat to the building known as the Shrieking Shack, on the edge of Hogsmeade, during the full moon.  Severus discovered Lupin's secret in a most unfortunate manner, and he's never really gotten over the shock.  However, he'll have to find a way to come to terms with Lupin's employment here.  That's all there is to it."

Evangeline thought about that and then added, "He seemed much more upset that Professor Lupin is bringing his dog with him.  Does he have an aversion to dogs?"  

Professor Dumbledore sighed again.  "To this particular dog, my dear, I'm afraid he does indeed."


	10. Potions Class

10.  Potions Class

The next morning at breakfast, Professor Snape seemed to be his usual silent self.  Though, as he looked a little tired, Evangeline figured he might not have had a particularly restful night.  Probably spent the night pacing the dungeon and brooding, she mused.  I'll bet there's a lot more to the story than Professor Dumbledore told me.  

As she was finishing up her meal, a large barn owl came swooping in and dropped a package next to her plate.  She opened it to find her final potion ingredient inside.  Perfect timing, she thought, as she turned to Professor Snape and asked, "Severus, this is the last ingredient I needed to make my potions.  Would it be okay if I made use of your classroom and equipment today to mix everything up?"

Turning to her, he nodded.  "Certainly.  Come down whenever you wish."  

"That's great!"  She smiled happily at him and grabbed up her box.  "I'll just go get my things, and I'll meet you down there."  

Brimming with excitement, she headed off to her room.  Quickly she collected her potions ingredients and headed back down to the dungeons, eager to get started.  She could hardly wait to begin the massive task of cleaning and restoring the castle paintings.  Coming to Hogwarts had ended up being so much more than just a convenient place to hide.  The opportunity that Dumbledore had offered to her lit fire to her imagination, she'd never tackled such a challenging job before, and she was thrilled to get the chance.  And although she wasn't quite ready to admit it to herself yet, she was also enjoying the opportunity of getting to know the secretive Potions Master better.  The man was like an intriguing mystery, and having the opportunity to delve beneath the surface and learn more about him was proving to be very appealing to her surprise.

When she entered Snape's classroom, she discovered that he'd already set up a work area for her in a well-lighted corner of the room.  He'd provided two cauldrons, various instruments, and a large assortment of bottles for her to store her finished potions in.  She was touched by his thoughtfulness, but when she told him so, he replied that she was being ridiculous.  After all, he'd told her that he was interested in watching her work.  It merely seemed sensible to set things up in anticipation of observing her labors.

She smiled at him.  "Well, I appreciate your efforts, anyway.  I need to make three kinds of potions, a cleaning solution, a restoring potion, and an animating potion.  The first two don't take very long to make and will be usable immediately.  The animating potion will take several hours, at least, to make, and then it needs to simmer for two days until it's just the right consistency.  Would it be better if I made that one up in my quarters upstairs, so it's not a nuisance for you?"

Dismissing her concerns, he shook his head.  "It shouldn't matter.  You can leave it to simmer on the night hearth, over there against the wall.  It won't be any trouble."  

Pleased at his answer, she nodded and turned eagerly to her equipment.  "Okay then, let's get started."  

Evangeline spent a very enjoyable morning brewing up her two easier potions, then after a short lunch break, catered by the wonderfully efficient house elves, spent an equally enjoyable afternoon working on the animating potion.  Spending all this time in the dungeon with the Potions Master had turned out to be as interesting as she'd thought and a much more pleasurable experience than she'd been afraid it might be considering his mercurial personality.  Having company and assistance helped to make the task flow better and seem more interesting.  As they worked, the two of them exchanged a lot of information in a collegial manner.  Severus had quite a lot of suggestions on ways that she could improve her techniques.  He was fairly polite about how he suggested them to her, although he did tend to lecture a bit.  She supposed he couldn't help it, being a teacher, after all.   Clearly he knew far more than she ever would about the general art of potion making, and she tried to take his suggestions to heart.

In return Evangeline taught him everything that she knew about concocting animating and restoring potions.  He really did seem quite interested, asking lots of questions about all the possible uses of the potions, and suggesting a couple of this own that she'd never thought of before.  All in all, it was the most relaxing and enjoyable day that she'd spent at Hogwarts.  Severus turned out to be surprisingly pleasant company when he wished to be, and she found herself truly enjoying the time she spent talking to him.  Everything was going so smoothly, in fact, that a couple of times she was tempted to ask him about Professor Lupin and his dog, but she didn't want to break the congenial mood, and in the end, her courage failed her, and she kept silent.  

"There!" she exclaimed as she set the cauldron of potion to simmer gently on the night hearth and wiped her hands in satisfaction.  "I'll need to check on it every few hours over the next two days."  

"Could I possibly do that for you at night?  It seems a shame for you to have to come all the way down here," he offered unexpectedly.  

Surprised but pleased by his offer of aid, she nevertheless felt she needed to decline.  "Thank you for the offer, Severus, but I know better than you do what it should look like.  I don't mind coming down here to check on it.  It's still better than having it smelling up my bedroom or yours."  

"It does have a rather pungent odor.  Could that be remedied in some fashion?" he inquired with interest.  

"I don't think so.  Any extra ingredients would alter how the potion works.  The smell goes away once the potion is bottled in preparation for use anyway, so it's not really a problem."  

Suddenly she found herself staring deeply into his dark eyes again, and the silence between them began to seem a little awkward.  The feeling of collegiality fled to be replaced with something more tense and disquieting.  Feeling the need to break the mood and fill the silence, she swallowed nervously and turned away from him abruptly.  "I'll just take these finished bottles of potion up to my room.  I should be able to get started on the paintings tomorrow.  Thank you for all of your help, Severus."  She flashed him a slightly timid smile. 

"It was my pleasure, Evangeline," he said in that silky tone that sent shivers up her spine.  Suddenly overwhelmed by his presence, she grabbed up her things and escaped, promising that she'd see him at dinner.


	11. Dumbledore's Dungeon Diversion

11.  Dumbledore's Dungeon Diversion

Evangeline had regained her composure by the time she came down for dinner.  She was joined by her three companions of the evening before, and since there was no more talk of werewolves, dinner proceeded in an enjoyable fashion.

As they were beginning their dessert course, Evangeline looked at Professor Dumbledore and asked, "So, what is there to do around here for an evening's entertainment?"  

Professor Dumbledore paused to consider for a moment, then replied, "Well, most of the professors seem to find reading or working on their personal research to be very fulfilling, but I don't imagine that's quite what you had in mind.  Is it, my dear?"  His eyes twinkled at her.  

She twinkled back.  "No, I was hoping for something more along the lines of a leisure activity.  Is there nothing either here, or in Hogsmeade, worth devoting an evening to?"

Dumbledore smiled again.  "Well, my dear, how do you feel about ten pin bowling?"  Both McGonagall and Snape made small noises that might have been abortive laughs.  Evangeline couldn't be sure from their carefully blank expressions.  

"Actually, I love to bowl.  Is there an alley in Hogsmeade?" she inquired interestedly.  

"Not in Hogsmeade.  There's a bowling alley right here in the dungeons of the castle.  It's a little indulgence of mine.  Perhaps after dinner we should investigate it together.  It's not very often that I can persuade anyone else to join me," he said with a sigh.

"Really?" exclaimed Evangeline eyeing the other professors.  "None of you like to bowl?"  

Flitwick muttered that it seemed to be a pastime that required long legs.  Minerva said that it hurt her back, and she didn't enjoy the noise.  Evangeline turned to Snape.  "And what's your excuse, Severus?"  

He hesitated and looked at Dumbledore.  "It always struck me as a rather undignified pursuit."  

Evangeline laughed.  "Perhaps, but it's a lot of fun.  You strike me as someone who could use a little more fun in your life, Severus."  She turned back to Professor Dumbledore.  "I'd be glad to bowl a couple of games with you after dinner, Professor, just lead the way."

                                                               ******************************************************

So Professor Dumbledore lead her down into the dungeons past Snape's classroom and quarters and down another set of stairs to yet a lower level of the castle.  Coming to a large door at the end of a corridor, he courteously held it open for her to enter then he followed her into the room, eager to see her reaction.  Inside was a well-lit bowling alley with four lanes.  Lively music was coming from somewhere, and a house elf popped up from behind a counter, and asked how he could be of service.

Very impressed, Evangeline smiled at Dumbledore and said, "This is wonderful.  Are you really the only person who uses this place?"  

He chuckled and replied, "Well, I've been able to persuade some of the other professors to join me from time to time, but in general, I bowl alone.  I find it helps my concentration actually.  However, you my dear, may join me anytime you wish.  Also, you should feel free to come here on your own, if you choose.  It's here for the free use of the staff, after all.  Even if most of them have resisted using the privilege so far."

"That's very kind of you, Professor Dumbledore."  Evangeline smiled at him.  

He raised an admonishing finger to her.  "Now, Evangeline, if it can be Severus and Minerva, don't you think you could call me Albus?"  

"I'll try, sir, but frankly, that'll take more getting used to than it did to call Professor McGonagall, Minerva.  It was a bit easier with Severus, since I never sat classes with him."  

"No."  Considered Dumbledore.  "You were actually here at Hogwarts at the same time, I believe.  He was a 7th year when you were a 1st year."

"Really?" she exclaimed in surprise.  "I don't think I remember him.  I have only hazy memories of any of the upperclassmen from when I started here."  She considered it for a moment.  "I do seem to remember a prefect with very dark eyes, who didn't have any patience at all with the first years.  That could've been him, I suppose."  

"It could indeed," agreed Dumbledore with a smile.  "Well, shall we get started?"

The house elf, whose name was Rooty, offered them their bowling shoes.  Dumbledore's were gold with large fluttering blue butterflies on them.  Hers were green with pink roses that kept opening and closing.  Even though they hadn't told the elf what size to give them, the shoes fit perfectly.  Evangeline suspected they were another pair of self-adjusting shoes.  They moved over to a rack of brightly colored balls.  Dumbledore indicated that she should select one from here.  She found a green and white one in the correct weight and put her hand in the holes to test the grip.  The ball immediately conformed to her hand as if it had been drilled for her.  

I think I'm going to enjoy this!  She thought gleefully.

Rooty brought over a gold bag and presented it to Dumbledore with a flourish, who thanked him, and took out a red and gold swirled ball, which he wiped off carefully with a soft white cloth.  He smiled at Evangeline.  "I keep my own ball here.  Rooty takes excellent care of it.  Well, my dear, shall we get started?"  With a wave of his hand, he indicated the first lane, which was now lit up, and ready to go.

Dumbledore waved his hand once more, and the scoreboard now indicated their names, and that she should bowl first.  So she stepped up to the line and took her first shot.  After half a dozen frames, she realized from her dismal showing, that it had been quite awhile since she'd bowled.  Dumbledore, however, was showing nothing but strikes on his side of the scoreboard.  She watched with admiration, as he threw the ball down the alley.  It made a graceful arc, almost hit the gutter, and then at the last moment curved back in, to smash into the pins at exactly the right spot to cause them all to fall in a flurry of activity.  And he did it all wearing his usual long flowing robes.  She snorted to herself.  If she'd tried this, wearing robes, instead of jeans, she'd have been flat on her face in the alley several times already.

As he racked up another perfect score, Dumbledore turned back to Evangeline with a smile.  "Your turn, my dear."  

She sighed.  "You know Professor Dumbl...I mean, Albus.  I think I know the real reason the other professors don't want to bowl with you.  You're just too good!  Do you ever get anything but strikes?"  

He smiled.  "Of course I do.  Although, not very often anymore, I admit.  I've been playing the game for many many years, after all.  Do you really think that's what stops them?"  

She shrugged and smiled apologetically.  "Could be.  Next to you, anyone would look bad, and I can't imagine that would be very attractive to them."  Especially not to Severus, she thought, although she didn't say it out loud.

Dumbledore looked momentarily saddened.  "Does this mean that you won't bowl with me anymore, either?"  

She snorted.  "No, you can't get rid of me that easily.  I try to bowl only against myself, anyway.  It's far less frustrating.  Although, I admit I'm not doing particularly well at the moment.  Perhaps I could persuade one of the others to come bowl against me.  I'm certainly not very intimidating.  Once they give it a try, I'll bet they'll start to enjoy it."

The Headmaster looked happier at the prospect, and they continued to bowl in a good frame of mind.  He asked her how she was getting along with the pictures, and she told him that she'd be ready to begin tomorrow.  Then she lowered her voice, and asked him if he'd come up with anything to solve the problem she'd laid on his plate when she'd first come to Hogwarts, a few days ago.  The kindly wizard patted her hand and told her not to worry.  He'd only begun to work on the problem, and it would take some time.

As they were finishing up their second game, Dumbledore leaned over and whispered to her that here might be an opportunity for her to interest another member of his staff in the game.  It appeared that they had acquired an audience of one.  In the farthest corner of the room, sitting quietly, with his arms crossed over his chest, was Severus Snape. 

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Well, my dear, that was very enjoyable, but I'm afraid two games is all I have time for this evening."  

"Oh, dear, are you sure that you couldn't bowl just one more?" she said with a teasing smile.  

His eyes twinkled.  "No, I'm afraid I can't tonight, but please feel free to stay as long as you want, and to use the bowling alley as often as you wish."  He removed his shoes and replaced his ball in his bag.  Rooty appeared to take both items for Dumbledore, who thanked him, winked at Evangeline, and turned and left the room.


	12. Bowling With Dignity

12.  Bowling with Dignity

Evangeline sat there and stared down the alley thoughtfully for a moment.  Then she turned in her seat and faced Severus.  "Well, were you going to sit there alone in the dark without speaking all evening?"  

A quick guilty look flitted across his face.  Then he rose and came over to stand next to her.  "I didn't want to interrupt," he said softly.  "But, I admit I was…curious."  

"Curious," said Evangeline at the same time.  "Yes, I've noticed that about you, Severus Snape.  You are a very curious man."

"Indeed," he replied, his eyebrows rising up to his hairline.  "Does my curiosity present a problem for you?"  

"No," she replied with a smile.  "An opportunity."  She raised a hand and gestured toward the alley.  "Join me in a game?  I promise I won't make any sort of judgments on your performance.  As you can see from my previous scores, I am way out of Albus Dumbledore's league."

An uncertain look crossed his face and he hesitated for a moment, and she knew she had him.  Gently she put her hand on his arm and looked up into his eyes.  "Please, Severus.  I promise I won't smile, or laugh, or do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."  

He sighed and seemed to have trouble breaking eye contact.  "All right.  I'll give it a try.  I hope I won't come to regret this."

Before she thought about it, she jumped up and gave him a brief hug.  "Oh, it'll be fun, you'll see."  

Surprised at her forwardness, she backed off, a bit embarrassed, and turned to go find Rooty, so she didn't see the brief expression of confusion and pleasure that flitted across Snape's face.  Evangeline ran over to the counter and told the house elf that she'd need shoes for Professor Snape.  "Better make them black, Rooty," she said in a low voice.  "Dignity is really important here."  The elf nodded solemnly and winked at her.  Then he gave her a pair of black bowling shoes that looked like they should fit Snape.  Pleased, she winked back, took the shoes, and walked over and gave them to Severus.

To no one's surprise, they fit perfectly, so they moved on to selecting the right ball.  Suddenly every ball on the rack was a shining black, Rooty having obviously gotten into the spirit of things.  After Severus had made his selection, they took it over and put it next to hers on the return rack at the side of the lane.  Now, thought Evangeline, how to approach this next bit delicately?  Oh well, might as well just hit him head on.  "Severus, I think it might be better if you took your robe off to bowl," she said, with a sweet smile.

His eyebrows climbed his forehead again.  "Why would I need to do that?  Albus didn't seem to have any trouble."  

"Yes, that's true, but he's had lots of practice.  Believe me if you aren't used to bowling, it will cause you trouble.  You'll have plenty of other things you have to be thinking about.  You don't need the added distraction of tripping over your robe."

He hesitated.  She smiled.  "You are wearing other clothes under there, aren't you, Severus?"  

A quelling frown was directed her way, but instead of answering, he unbuttoned his flowing robe and removed it to display a fine white cotton shirt and fitted black trousers, identical to those she had seen him wear in his quarters.  Yup. She thought.  More clothes.  Nice ones, too.  

"Okay."  Evangeline met his eyes again with a smile.  "Let's give this a try."

First she showed him how to hold the ball, how many steps to take, and where and how to aim.  After a few practice frames, he was doing very well.  Better than me, she sighed.  Pleased at his progress, she grinned up at the tall wizard.  "You obviously have excellent hand-eye coordination, Severus.  You look like you've been doing this for years."  

The Potions Master smiled back at her, and she caught her breath at its genuineness and warmth.  This was not an expression she was used to seeing on his face, but it was definitely one that she wished she could see there more often.  "It appears that I have an excellent teacher, Evangeline, thank you."  

"You're very welcome.  See?  I told you it would be fun."  Raising an eyebrow at her comment, he nodded at her silently and stepped up to take his next shot.  A strike!  The mildly frustrated witch sighed and rested her chin in her hand; strikes had eluded her all evening.

They quit after two games and turned in their equipment.  Severus slipped his robe back on, although he didn't bother to button it up.  They walked slowly up from the lower dungeon level.  "Would you be willing to try bowling again, Severus?  You did very well."  

Reluctantly he nodded.  "Yes, I'd be willing to bowl with you again, Evangeline.  I'm not sure that I'd be up to tackling Albus, though.  Not yet."  

"You could go and practice on your own, too, you know, until you felt more confident."  

Perhaps."  He gave her a brief smile.  

She stretched and sighed, trying to work an annoyingly painful kink out of her shoulder.  "It's been a long time since I've bowled.  Perhaps I shouldn't have done so much on a first outing," she complained mildly while still struggling to reach the aching spot.  "Oh well.  Before I go up to bed, I should check on my potion on the night hearth."  

"Would you mind some company?  I'd appreciate the opportunity to see how it's changed," Snape said softly as he moved closer to her and his fingers gently descended on her sore shoulder kneading the spot that she'd been struggling to reach.   She caught her breath in her throat at his unexpected touch, then quickly relaxed as his nimble fingers eased the stiffness and aching from the hard to reach knot.  A soft moan of pleasure escaped her as he hit just the right spot with just the right amount of pressure.  His skill with his hands eased the ache in her shoulder rather quickly, and his warm touch sent her thoughts spinning off in unexpected directions. Sharp pictures flooded her mind of those same fingers moving on to more intimate and interesting places on her body, and the thought brought her back to reality with a lurch.

Suddenly a tad uncomfortable with the path her thoughts were traveling on, she smiled hesitantly up at him and thanked him as she pulled slowly away from his touch.  "Thank you, Severus.  That feels much better."  

He nodded as he dropped his hands to his side and stared into her eyes.  His own thoughts carefully hidden.  "You're welcome," was his only response.

As she stared at him, she wondered if he was suddenly as nervous as she was.  Probably not.   You're imagining things, Evangeline!   He was just trying to help you out…it was a kindness, not an advance…grow up and stop being such an idiot before you embarrass the man.

"Uh…I'd be happy to have you come and look at the potion again, Severus," she added, hoping that she didn't sound as foolish as she suddenly felt. 

They entered Snape's classroom together and went over to the night hearth.  Evangeline stirred the potion and examined it carefully.  She turned to Severus with a smile.  "It looks like it's coming along fine.  It's beginning to lose its color and is thickening up nicely.  When it's finished, it should be a completely colorless gel."  

"How does it work to animate the paintings?" he asked curiously.

"Well, the potion alone isn't enough.  It prepares the painted image and makes it receptive to the spells you need to use.  It's the spells that animate the picture, but they need to be done in combination.  One or the other alone won't do it."  

He nodded.  "It sounds complicated."  

"I guess it is, but not more so than many other kinds of magic.  I'm sure that you can do many complicated magical things that I wouldn't have a clue about.  It's just a matter of interest, study, and hard work.  Something that I'm sure the 'Potions Master of Hogwarts' knows all about."  

At her teasing tone, he glanced down and favored her with a small smile.  "I suppose so."

An awkward silence spread between them again as he looked at her with those compelling eyes, and she found it hard to pull away.  This time he broke the spell, and abruptly thanked her for a nice evening.  Then he wished her a good night, and left the room for his own quarters.  She shook herself sharply.  Then she checked the potion one more time, adjusted the flame under the cauldron a bit, and headed off to her own room.  She checked the potion once during the night, but didn't run into anyone on her trip down or back from the dungeon.


	13. Mozart

13.  Mozart

Evangeline awoke early the next morning.  Not wanting to lose a moment, she dressed hurriedly in her jeans and yet another t-shirt, this one as blue as the sky.  Then she gathered her long hair into a high ponytail to keep it out of her way.  As she looked into her mirror, she was pleased to see that the cut on her forehead and the bruise on her cheek had completely healed.  Her green eyes were sparkling with determination, and she felt completely ready to tackle the monumental task ahead.  Today she would begin work on the paintings.  There was nothing like starting a new and interesting task to make everything seem brighter.  A fresh start was always so exhilarating. 

Anxious to get started, she headed down to the dungeon before breakfast to check on her animating potion.  When she looked into the cauldron, she found it was thicker and clearer than last night; in fact, it seemed to be coming along very well.  Hopefully it would turn out to be an excellent batch.  She stirred it carefully, and adjusted the heat again, then she straightened up and turned around.  

She almost jumped out of her skin to find Severus standing so closely behind her that she could have touched him just by leaning back a bit.  Equally startled by her abrupt movement, he grabbed her by the shoulders to steady her, as she jumped, and yelled at him in annoyance.  "Severus!  Don't sneak up on me like that!  I nearly had a heart attack."

The dark wizard looked only slightly repentant as he released his grip on her shoulders.  "I'm sorry, Evangeline.  I thought you would have heard me."  

"Heard you?  You'd need the ears of a bat to hear you.  You move absolutely silently, or weren't you aware of that?" she grumbled in annoyance.

He smiled darkly.  "I do try to cultivate silent movements.  It makes it easier to catch students out when they're up to no good."  

Holding a hand to her still rapidly beating heart, she groused, "I'm sure you're very good at that.  You must be the bane of the student body.  At least the part of it that's hoping to cause mischief." 

Conceding her point, he nodded in satisfaction.  "I do try to keep order.  The little miscreants don't make it easy for me, though.  How is the potion this morning?"

"It seems to be coming along nicely.  It should be ready tomorrow afternoon right on schedule.  Have you had breakfast yet?  I was just on my way up now that I've checked on the potion."  

"No, I haven't eaten.  I was also on my way up to breakfast when I saw you in here.  Shall we?"  He gestured politely for her to precede him out of the room, and they climbed the stairs up to the entrance hall together.  The Great Hall was deserted when they entered and sat down next to each other, but they were joined quickly by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

As he took his seat at the table Dumbledore told Evangeline that he had had fun bowling with her last night.  "It was such a pleasure to have company for once," he said with a smile.  Then he looked innocently over at Severus and said, "You really should try it sometime, Severus.  I do think you would enjoy it."  

Evangeline suppressed a smile with her hand, and looked at Snape, who sighed loudly, and stated blandly in return, "I did try it last night, Albus, as I believe, you already suspect.  And although, I am loathe to admit it, you're right.  It's a moderately enjoyable pursuit."  

Evangeline smiled at Dumbledore and McGonagall and said, "He did very well for a first try, too.  After some practice, he'll be ready to give you some competition, Albus.  He's already better than I am."

Dumbledore beamed at Snape.  "Excellent news.  I shall look forward to that, indeed."  The Headmaster winked at Evangeline in response to Severus' look of horror.  

Evangeline winked back and then turned to Minerva and said, "Well, Minerva would you be willing to try bowling with me?  As Severus can attest, I'm not very intimidating.  Frightfully easy to beat, actually.  We can turn off the music if you wish.  It was a bit loud."  

Minerva looked a bit flustered, as if she wasn't sure how to respond.  Evangeline saw her exchange a look of perfect communion with Snape.  "Um…we'll see, dear.  Maybe one of these evenings, when I'm not too busy."  Evangeline didn't push it.

After breakfast, she asked Severus if she could collect his paintings and take them to her room to begin her work.  "That way you'll get them back before term begins," she said with a smile.  He agreed and helped her carry them up to her chambers.  

They placed the paintings on the large table in her sitting room, and she examined them closely in the daylight that shown brightly through her windows.  "These really shouldn't take more than a day or two to clean and restore, Severus, if I get right to work.  Which one should I begin with?"

His eyes flicked from one painting to the next but lingered longest on the concert painting.  She smiled up at him again.  "Okay, I'll start with your lovely chanteuse.  Maybe I can even discover what song she's singing for you."  

He snorted shortly in amusement.  "That would be a good trick, wouldn't it?"  

"Severus, I'm crushed.  You don't believe me.  Here take my hand."  She held out her left hand to him.  With a look of surprise he stared at it as if she'd taken leave of her senses.  "Go on."  She urged.  "I don't bite…much."

At that he frowned at her and reached over and took her hand in his.  She smiled up at him, and then turned to the painting, and placed her right hand over the figure of the singer.  Holding her hand just millimeters from the surface of the canvas, she closed her eyes.  They stood like that for a full minute, then suddenly Snape thought that he heard something; just a snatch of music from far away, like listening to something through water.  It was there for an instant. Then it was gone.  He looked over at Evangeline, and saw her slowly remove her hand from over the painting, and open her eyes.  She turned to him with a look of satisfaction and said one word.  "Mozart."

Now it was Snape's turn to feel a shiver go up his spine.  The Potions Master stared at her as if he'd never seen her before then he swallowed and whispered quietly, "What did you do?"  

She looked back down at the painting.  "Sometimes I can get sensory images, sounds, smells, feelings, from unanimated paintings.  As if I can get an inkling of what the artist intended.  If I've had occasion to animate the painting afterwards, I've always been right.  It's not something I really understand, but I've learned to trust my feelings on this matter.  Of course, it's totally up to you whether or not you believe me.  Without animating the painting, I can't prove it to you, after all, but I believe it."

Her words held a quiet sincerity and Snape found that he wanted to believe her…did believe her.  "Mozart?" he questioned softly.  She nodded solemnly, and the two of them just stood there quietly looking down at the painting, holding hands, until a throat quietly being cleared behind them caused them both to jump and break apart.

Minerva McGonagall stood in the open doorway looking at them with a questioning smile.  However, she must have decided not to indulge her curiosity as to what they were doing, because she stepped briskly into the room, clasped her hands together, and addressed Snape.  "Severus, Albus has asked me to pass on some information to you so that you will be prepared.  Remus Lupin will be joining us by dinnertime, and he's not coming alone."

Evangeline looked quickly at Snape, who had gone even more deathly pale than usual.  Then his face flushed bright red and a nervous tic began to jump next to his left eye.  He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth.  Evangeline was afraid he was going to explode into little pieces all over her sitting room.  Then, just as suddenly, he seemed to pull himself together.  His color returned to normal, and he made a purposeful effort to unclench his hands.

"Thank you for the warning, Minerva.  You may inform Albus, that I will behave as he would wish, toward his trained dogs," he snapped sharply.

Evangeline could see that he was making an effort to appear calm, but the tic was still hopping away next to his eye.  McGonagall raised an eyebrow.  "Are you sure that's the message you want passed on, Severus?" 

"You want more from me than I can give you at the moment, Minerva!" snarled Snape at his nastiest.  "Albus should be reassured that I will be on my best behavior at dinner, and in public, henceforth, but my private feelings on this matter remain unchanged."  With that pronouncement, he swept angrily out of the room.  Leaving the two women to stare anxiously after him.


	14. Dining with Dogs

14.  Dining with Dogs

As Evangeline changed into a leaf green robe for dinner, she found she was intensely curious to meet Remus Lupin and his dog.  Anyone who could inspire such strong emotion in the usually so reserved Severus Snape was worth knowing more about.  It did worry her a little, though, that the emotion inspired seemed to be intense loathing.  She sighed as she solemnly regarded her reflection in the mirror, her eyes huge, her face pale, hoping that dinner would go smoothly, fearing that it might not.

Finding herself with a little extra time on her hands, she headed down to the night hearth in Severus' classroom to check on her potion before dinner.  When she entered the room, she found Severus himself staring moodily into the cauldron with a dark look on his face.  Clearly he wasn't in the best of moods, and she paused in the doorway; unsure whether or not she should disturb him, when suddenly he glanced up in her direction.  His dark eyes bored into her green ones, and he seemed to sense her insecurity; he gave her a small grim smile and stated dryly, "Don't worry, I don't bite…much."

That reassured her a bit and made her smile, and she crossed the room to join him beside the cauldron.  "How's the potion coming along?" she asked as she bent over to look at it.  

"You tell me Evangeline.  You're the Potions Master in this area," he said blandly.  

She tested its consistency and smiled up at him.  "It's looking good."  

Then she straightened up and looked Snape in the eye.  Soberly, she asked,  "Are you going to be all right, Severus?  Is there anything I can do to help you?"

As he stared intently down at her, he found himself wanting to say, "Yes, I want you to immediately hate Remus Lupin and Sirius Black on sight.  I want you to remain my friend after they try to turn you against me!"  

But instead he found himself frowning down at her and saying gruffly, "No.  Everything will be fine.  I guess we should head up to dinner.  Waiting won't make it any more pleasant."  He gestured toward the door.  With a sigh, she turned and preceded him out the door and off down the hall.

As they approached the door to the Great Hall, she could see him steeling himself for a confrontation.  What was between these men that would cause such an extreme reaction?   The closer it came the less she was looking forward to dinner.  When they entered the hall she could see a group of people standing next to the head table casually talking.  The group consisted of Dumbledore, Flitwick and McGonagall speaking with two other men whom she'd never seen before.  One of the men was tall and sharp featured with black hair and a well-trimmed beard.  The other was slightly shorter and very slender with medium brown hair that was liberally shot with gray.  Evangeline looked around the hall curiously, but she didn't see a dog.

As she and Snape approached the group, they all turned to meet them.  A hard closed expression flitted across the face of the dark man as he looked at Snape.  The other man maintained a kinder, more friendly expression on his face.

Dumbledore stepped forward between the two groups and said warmly, "Evangeline, Severus, good.  We've been waiting dinner for the two of you."  

Evangeline smiled up at him.  "I'm sorry, Albus.  It was my fault.  I have a potion simmering down in Severus' classroom, and I needed to check on it before dinner.  Please, forgive us for keeping you waiting."

"Not at all, my dear.  I have two new colleagues, I'd like you to meet."  Taking her arm in his, he led her forward towards the strangers.  "This is Evangeline Winthrop, gentlemen.  She's taken on the rather enormous task of cleaning and restoring all of the paintings in the castle.  So I expect she'll be with us for sometime, a pleasing prospect indeed."  Dumbledore beamed at her, and she smiled back at him.  He led her over to face the brown haired wizard with the kindly expression, first.

"This is Professor Remus Lupin, my dear.  He'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year at Hogwarts.  We're all very happy to have him with us again."  

Well, that's a bit of a stretch she thought, as she shook his hand and exchanged greetings.  Well aware of a very tense Severus Snape, who stood behind her.  

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Winthrop.  Please, call me Remus.  I'm sure we'll get to know each other quite well over the course of the year."  Lupin smiled politely at her, and then he turned to Snape and extended his hand.  "It's good to see you again, Severus.  I trust you've been well."

Evangeline found herself holding her breath, wondering what he would do. However, apparently the first hurdle was safely overcome because Snape merely grasped the proffered hand, shook it, and said mildly, "Lupin, welcome back."

Okay, thought Evangeline, good, maybe no fireworks after all.  All that worrying for nothing.  Then Dumbledore turned her to meet the other stranger in the room, the tall dark haired one.  "Come, Evangeline, I also want you to meet, Sirius Black."  

As the tall handsome man smiled at her and extended his hand, she jumped back a foot, banging into Snape and forcing him to grab her around the waist or risk them both toppling to the floor.  "Sirius Black!  The escaped mass murderer!" she exclaimed in dismay.  

"The very same," a soft voice whispered in her ear.  She looked up at Snape, but he was totally focused on Black with a look of disdain on his face.  

Black faced Snape with a look of extreme annoyance.  "You could have explained, Snape!" he snapped angrily.  

"I could have," stated Snape in a flat un-emotional tone.  "But so could anyone else in the room.  Making explanations for you, Black, is hardly my job, after all."

"Well, I hope someone will explain something to me now," complained Evangeline with impatience.  "I'm not used to having escaped criminals introduced to me at dinner like it's an everyday occurrence."  She glanced significantly at Snape, who belatedly realized that he was still holding on to her.  He released her from his grasp and stepped back a step never taking his focus from Black.

"Perhaps Albus would like to do the honors.  He's so fond of surprises," purred Snape, with another glare at Black.  

Dumbledore nodded and stepped forward again.  "Yes, my dear, I suppose I really should've prepared you for this.  The truth has been well known to all of us for some time now, so I've tended to forget that Sirius is still a fugitive to the rest of the world.  The fact is that Sirius has been wrongly imprisoned these many years, and we're all looking for ways to clear his name."

Snape's quiet snort of disgust from behind her seemed to indicate to Evangeline that at least one person in the room wasn't overly eager to clear Black's name.

Black came forward once again and took her hand in his.  "I'm sorry that I frightened you, Evangeline.  Please say that you'll forgive me."  He favored her with a charming smile and put her hand to his lips and kissed it.  Earning another dark look from Snape, which didn't go unnoticed by Black.  

Still a little uncertain about the man, Evangeline smiled nervously up at him.  "Of course, I forgive you.  It was simply something of a shock to be introduced to you without warning.  Actually," she gave a small laugh, "I was expecting a dog."

Black threw back his head and laughed heartily at that.  "Were you indeed, my dear?"  He tucked her hand into the crook of his arm with an inviting smile and led her to one end of the table, where he pulled out a chair for her to sit down.  Then he immediately took the chair next to hers.  Taking this as a signal for the meal to begin, everyone else took a seat at the table as well.  Snape took a seat on the other side, as far as he could get from Sirius Black.

All through the meal Black flirted shamelessly with Evangeline.  She decided that she couldn't take him seriously, though, as she kept catching him checking for reactions from Snape.  He kept making veiled comments and warnings to her about Snape, over and over again, until she found herself getting rather perturbed.  As the tension at the table kept mounting, she found she was peeking at the Potions Master fairly frequently, herself, afraid of an explosion at any minute.  Black certainly seemed to know what buttons to push with his comments and also seemed to relish pushing them as hard as he could.  

However, true to his promise to Dumbledore, Snape refused to rise to the bait.  He held his tongue and simply ate his dinner as rapidly as possible.  If he seemed a bit rigid and pale, well that was certainly understandable.  When she happened to glance at Lupin after one of Black's little digs, he had the grace to look embarrassed.

I wish I knew what's really going on here, Evangeline thought to herself, thoroughly depressed by the incredibly tense atmosphere.  The meal dragged interminably.  Flitwick escaped before dessert, and Snape left as soon as the last coffee cup hit the saucer.  As she watched his very stiff back retreat from the room, she grinned to herself, imagining that he would probably head straight to his classroom to begin flinging glassware around.  The tension had been so strong that she found she wouldn't mind tossing some breakables around herself.

Once Snape left the room, some of the uneasiness in the air seeped out with him.  Black began behaving in a much more subdued manner.  It was clear that his insistent flirting had been solely aimed at getting a rise out of Snape.  Perhaps Black assumed there was more to her relationship with the dark wizard than there actually was.  Or, perhaps, he simply couldn't help acting like an idiot in Snape's company and would pick any object to fight over like some sort of desirable bone.  Whatever his motivation, she didn't enjoy being used as a pawn one little bit.  

Evangeline stood up to leave.  Politely she turned to Lupin and said, "It's been a pleasure to meet you, Remus.  I hope the next time we meet we'll have more of a chance to talk."  

"I hope so as well, Evangeline."  Lupin smiled a friendly smile at her, and she found herself liking him much more than her dinner companion.  

Reluctantly she turned to Black and said, in a rather cold tone, "Good night, Mr. Black, I'm sure I'll see you again."  Then before he could respond, she nodded to the other professors, and left the room.

Outside in the entrance hall she hesitated.  Should she go up to her room or down to check on her potion and Severus?  Curiosity, and the fact that she'd need to check on her potion in twenty minutes or so anyway, won out.  So she headed over to the dungeon stairs and down.

. 


	15. Black Mood

15. Black Mood

Evangeline entered Snape's classroom and looked around.  All was quiet.  The potion was simmering away, looking thicker and clearer all the time.  All the breakables looked like they were in place, untouched.  She frowned in puzzlement.  Okay.  No explosions here.  A bit confused, she went down the hall to Snape's quarters and listened at the door…silence.  She bit her lip.  Should she knock?  After a short internal debate, she decided to chance it, but just as she was raising her hand to the panel, she heard a faint crash from behind her.  Swiftly she spun around.  Nothing.  Silence.  Then she heard it again and realization hit.  With a small smile of understanding, she headed down the hall and down the stairs to the bowling alley.

Sure enough, she stepped inside just in time to see Snape fling the ball with savage ferocity, and to hear it hit with a satisfying crash, as the pins went flying. Wow, she thought.  He's racking up quite a score!  I guess he learned this game just in time.  Slowly she wandered over and took a seat near him just in time for another crash.  

"Oh, I'm afraid you missed Lupin that time, Severus, but you got Black really well," she said, with a compassionate smile on her face.  

He snorted and picked up the ball again.  "I'll try to pick off Lupin this time around," he snarled.

Evangeline sat there in silence for a while watching him work off his frustrations.  As he finished the game, he came over and sat near her.  He was breathing rather hard, but he seemed to be calmer.  "I was very proud of your self control at dinner.  You certainly kept your promise to Dumbledore.  I think Sirius Black was a little disappointed," she said with a small smile.

He sighed and slumped down in his seat, steepling his hands in front of him.  "Yes, I imagine he was.  There's nothing that Black likes better than to get me upset."  

She nodded.  "Well, then not getting upset is definitely the right way to go.  It must drive Black crazy."

"We can only hope," said Snape with more than a trace of bitterness.  

Evangeline sighed.  "I really do wish I understood where all of this anger and animosity is coming from, Severus."  

Now it was his turn to sigh.  "It all goes back to when we were students, and all the horrors that school boys can inflict on one another.  The wounds are very old and very deep."  He looked down at the ground.  "I really don't care to discuss it anymore at the moment."  The finality of his tone seemed to put an end to the subject quite decisively. 

Evangeline stared at him sadly, not knowing quite what to say.  She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't have the faintest idea how to go about it.  So they sat there in silence for a while.  Then Severus got up and retrieved his ball to begin another game.  He gave her a sidelong glance.  "What did you think of the legendary Black charm?  Most women seem to find him irresistible."

With a snort of amusement, she looked up at him with a wry grin.  "Oh, is that what you call it?  Most of that "charm" was aimed squarely at you, Severus.  I was only a means to an end.  I think I find Mr. Sirius Black to be eminently resistible."  She thought she saw a small smile creep across his features at that, but it was gone so fast that she couldn't be sure.

"There is one other thing that really puzzles me, Severus," she admitted as she stood to leave.  

"Oh, what's that, Evangeline?"  He looked at her questioningly.

"Why were you all referring to Black as Lupin's dog?"  

At this Snape did smile, although it wasn't a particularly pleasant smile.  "Sirius Black is an unregistered animagus.  He can transfigure himself into a large black dog.  It's how he escaped from Azkaban.  By remaining a dog for most of the time, he's managed to elude his pursuers so far.  He passes himself off as Lupin's pet.  It is the only redeeming part of this whole intolerable situation."

"Ah, well, thank you for enlightening me on that point.  I think I'll head up to bed, and let you get on with your therapy. Good night, Severus."  She patted his arm companionably as she passed him on the way to the door. 

"Good night, Evangeline," he replied softly.  She headed up the stairs to the sound of pins with little Sirius Black faces on them falling in exuberant crashes.


	16. A Werewolf at the Door

16.  A Werewolf at the Door

The next morning Evangeline awoke with a bit of a headache.  She went downstairs, had a solitary breakfast and checked on her potion.  Everything looked great.  It'd be ready by dinnertime.  Slowly she climbed the stairs back to her rooms in silence.  Not a soul seemed to be anywhere around.  Fleetingly she wondered if the school hadn't been abandoned while she slept and no one had thought to tell her.  The castle seemed empty and waiting, as if the adversaries had gone back to their corners to lick their wounds before beginning round two.

Shaking off her disquietude at feeling so totally alone, she determined to concentrate on her work.  To that end, she opened the windows in her room, and left the door to the room ajar as well, to allow for ventilation for the strong cleaning solution she'd be using.  Then she carefully put on gloves and continued the painstaking job of cleaning Snape's paintings.  With concentrated effort, she had them both cleaned by lunchtime, which she decided to have in her room to save time.  Fortunately the house elves still seemed to be in residence and were as eager as ever to be of service.  So lunch appeared promptly and as usual, was delicious.

After lunch, she got down to the restoration part of the process.  After a couple of hours of work, she stood back and gazed with admiration at the concert painting.  It glowed with new life.  The beautiful figure in the painting sparkled and shown in the brightness of the spotlight.  Evangeline sighed with pleasure as she looked at it; she hoped that Severus would be pleased.  Carefully she placed it on an easel to one side and went to begin on the alchemist's portrait.  As she placed Severus' other painting on the table to begin her work, it's subject harrumphed at her that it was about time that she'd gotten around to him, after wasting so much time on that "utterly boring waste of paint" as he put it.

The alchemist's attitude amused her, and Evangeline smiled to herself, and admitted that she did prefer to work on animated paintings.  The conversation alone lightened the tedious aspects of the task.  After another hour or so of work, just as the alchemist was letting her in on his biggest secrets for turning lead into gold, she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

She glanced up to see Remus Lupin hanging onto the door with a hopeful expression on his friendly face.  "May I come in?  I find I'm quite curious about what you're doing, and the door was open."  

Rather happy to see another human being, she smiled at him.  "The door and windows were open to dissipate the fumes from the cleaning solution that I was using earlier, but yes, you may come in.  I was beginning to think that I was the only one in the castle today.  You're the first person I've laid eyes on."

He smiled.  "Yes, it does seem to be very quiet around here, today.  Minerva was the only person at lunch when Sirius and I went down."  

Evangeline frowned as Lupin mentioned his friend.  "Where is the "oh-so-charming" Mr. Black this afternoon anyway?"  

Lupin winced at her tone.  "He's taking himself for a walk around the grounds before dinner.  I should probably apologize for his behavior to you last night."

"No."  She held up a hand and shook her head firmly.  "His behavior wasn't your doing.  He should apologize for it himself.  Not that I believe for a minute, he will. It was pretty easy to see that I was just being used as bait, hoping to inspire more entertaining reactions elsewhere.  A rather childish ploy, I thought.  I was glad to see that it was ineffective."

He smiled.  "Actually, so was I.  I was quite impressed with the amount of self control that Severus has acquired in the year since I saw him last."

"I'm wondering why he should need such strong self control at all.  Shouldn't a bunch of civilized adults be able to sit down and have a meal together without one of them resorting to juvenile attacks, such as those your friend stooped to last night?"

Lupin sighed.  "Both Severus and Sirius are quite capable of adult interactions on their own, but get them together in the same room, and it's often hard to stop them from reverting to childhood roles."

Evangeline frowned and crossed her arms.  "Those roles must have been rather unpleasant, judging from what I've seen."

"Perhaps."  Anxious to move onto a more congenial topic, Lupin took a deep breath and said,  "Look, let's not dwell on the past, shall we?  How about starting fresh?"  He stuck out his hand to her.  "I'm Remus Lupin, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.  I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."  He gave her a hopeful smile.  

Disarmed by his manner, she laughed.  "Okay I'll give it a whirl."  She removed her gloves and clasped his hand in hers.  "Nice to meet you, Remus Lupin.  I'm Evangeline Winthrop, art restorer."

He gave her a short bow and smiled happily. "A pleasure.  So tell me, Evangeline what brought you to Hogwarts?" he inquired politely.  

For a second she froze, as she remembered the four figures in masks who'd chased her through town during that terrifying night that sent her fleeing here for her life.  Lupin must have realized that he'd upset her from the expression on her face because he gave her a look of concern and said, "I'm sorry, Evangeline.  Did I say something wrong?"

Pulling her mind back to the present, she shook herself and forced a smile.  "No, of course not…um, the paintings.  All the paintings here are what brought me to Hogwarts.  You could call it job security for someone like me.  This is the biggest job I've tackled yet."  

Lupin nodded, thinking that he'd obviously missed something, but decided to let it pass.

They chatted amiably about art in general and her job in particular, while she worked, until she finished with the painting just as it was time to go down to dinner.  She gave the alchemist's frame a satisfied pat.  "There, all done.  Now I can give Severus back his paintings looking like new."  

Lupin smiled.  "You started with Snape's paintings, huh?  How does he rate first go?"

Evangeline shrugged.  "No special reason.  He's been very kind to me since I've been here.  Why shouldn't I begin with his paintings?"  

"No reason, just curious," Lupin said, but he found himself noting her sensitivity on Snape's behalf and thought with a grin that maybe Sirius picked the right bait after all.  

Once Evangeline had finished cleaning up, the two of them started down to dinner together, but when they reached the entrance hall, Evangeline excused herself to go on down to the dungeon alone and check on her hopefully completed potion.


	17. A House Divided

17.  A House Divided

When Evangeline got down to the night hearth, she found that her potion was indeed ready.  She took it off the fire and decided to bottle it up right away.  After she did that, she cleaned the cauldron and her utensils, and was trying to decide whether to leave the bottles here or to take them up to her room, when Snape walked in.

"Evangeline?" he said in a surprised tone of voice.  "I thought you'd be up at dinner."  

"Oh, hello, Severus.  Well, I started for the dining hall; then I remembered to check on my potion.  It was ready so I decided to bottle it up.  Then, of course, I had to clean up…" She sighed.  "Okay, the truth is, I was stalling.  Last night's dinner wasn't exactly enjoyable.  I'm not looking forward to a repeat performance."

He grimaced.  "I thought that was my line."

"Honestly, Severus, I don't think it was a pleasant experience for anyone," she said gloomily. 

"Nevertheless, I believe we're expected to make an appearance," he stated blandly.

"Okay," she said reluctantly as she set down the bottle of potion that she was holding.  "I'm game if you are."

Hoping to lighten the mood a bit as they headed upstairs, she remarked, "I finished your paintings today.  They came out great, if I do say so myself.  That alchemist of yours is quite the chatterbox.  He really loves to show off his knowledge to anyone who'll listen." 

"Really?"   He regarded her with some surprise.  "He rarely speaks to me."  

She tried to suppress a smile at the aggrieved tone of his voice.  "He probably knows that he can't impress you with what he knows and was taking advantage of having a more receptive audience."

They fell silent as they entered the Great Hall to find all of the players from the night before seated at the table, already eating.  Quickly they moved to the end of the table and took seats opposite one another.  Evangeline sat next to Remus Lupin and Snape sat next to Minerva McGonagall.  Black was farther down the way sitting next to Professor Dumbledore.  

With a smile Lupin asked Evangeline if her potion was ready.  

"It certainly was.  I'm so late because I stopped to bottle it," she answered with a smile.

"You're obviously very industrious," stated Black from down the table.  "You must be a Hufflepuff."  

Evangeline had had more than enough of Black, so she ignored him, filled her plate, and began to eat.  

Undaunted by her silence, Black, who obviously enjoyed the sound of his own voice, continued with a list of qualities all the students from the different houses were supposed to embody, speculating on which house had been lucky enough to contain her.

As Black droned on, Evangeline soon found both Remus and Severus looking at her questioningly.  She smiled at them.  "Does it really matter what house I was in while I was at Hogwarts?  It's hardly a brand you wear around your neck for the rest of your life."  

Minerva looked up from her meal and smiled at her former student. "That depends on who you're talking to, dear.  Some do indeed identify strongly with their house identity for the rest of their lives."

"But aren't we all Hogwarts graduates?  Are some of us to be considered greater or lesser graduates because of what house we came out of?"  Evangeline frowned.

"Not to me, Evangeline, my dear," stated Albus Dumbledore.  "You're exactly right to consider yourself a part of Hogwarts instead of just one of its four individual houses."

"Now, Albus," chided Black.  "You know you still consider yourself to be a Gryffindor.  I can't imagine myself as anything else.  Imagine being labeled a lousy Slytherin for the rest of your life, for instance."  

Lupin sighed.  Snape glowered at his plate and clenched his fork tightly in his hand, his promise to Dumbledore weighed heavily on his tongue.

Evangeline turned and frowned at Black.  "Don't worry, Sirius.  No one here would ever assume you to be subtle enough to be a Slytherin."  

As she turned away from the annoying wizard, she noticed Lupin and Snape exchanging glances of amusement.  Well, well, she thought, maybe there's hope, after all.

"You know, I don't know why you're all so interested in what house I was in while I was here at school.  We were all here at the same time, it appears.  You were all seventh year gods, while I was a lowly first year.  None of you noticed me then.  Why should it matter now, all these years later?"

"Surely that can't be true, can it, Minerva?"  Lupin appealed to McGonagall, who smiled back at him.  

"Oh, I believe Evangeline is correct.  And to be fair, most of the seventh years of all the houses pay scant attention to any of the first years, no matter how appealing or accomplished."

"True," said Evangeline.  "It's not like I remember any of you, either."  She was smugly pleased to see three faces fall slightly.  As dinner was coming to a close, she pushed back her chair and stood up to leave.

"Wait," exclaimed Black.  "You can't leave us hanging.  What house were you in…Ravenclaw…Hufflepuff…Gryffindor…?"

She smiled sweetly at him.  "Actually, Sirius, I was a Slytherin."  She found it hard not to laugh at the flabbergasted expression on his face, as he tried to process this surprising development.  Snape and Lupin both gaped at her, too.  Pleased at their reactions, she just smiled serenely and left the room to go back to the dungeon and collect her bottles of potion.


	18. Personal Business

18.  Personal Business

For the next few days, Evangeline concentrated on her work with the paintings.  She started at the top of the castle and worked her way down.  With some of the larger ones, she found it easier to work on them while they were in place, rather than lugging them down to her quarters.  However, this meant that sometimes she spent hours up on ladders.

Breakfast and lunch became mostly solitary meals taken on her own, or in an almost empty dining hall, as the professors became more busy, preparing for the influx of students that was almost upon them.  Dinners became much more pleasant affairs, as more and more of the staff returned to Hogwarts for the start of fall term.  Sirius Black no longer attended dinners at all.  Lupin told her that not all of the professors knew of his innocence, so for his own safety, he needed to remain in his canine form around other people.  This eased the tension considerably.  Without Black and Snape throwing veiled insults at each other across the table, Evangeline was able to relax and enjoy meeting new people.  She was also able to devote more time to getting to know Remus Lupin, whom she found she liked enormously.

Several days before the start of term, she found herself finished with her planned work for the day, earlier than expected.  She'd been working on the portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, who she knew from her student days, was the doorkeeper to Gryffindor tower.  As could be expected of such an important painting, she was in excellent condition, merely requiring a thorough cleaning.  Rather than begin something that would only have to be carried over into tomorrow, Evangeline decided to quit early and seek out Severus.  She hadn't laid eyes on him at all for the past three days.  When she asked Dumbledore about him, he'd actually been rather evasive, saying that Severus was away for a short while.  Then he made a point of telling her not to worry.  She hadn't been, until he said that, which of course, made her wonder if she should be worried.

She couldn't imagine why he would leave Hogwarts so close to the start of term.  Hopefully, he'd returned by now.  So she packed up her materials, left them in her room, and headed down to the dungeons.

When she peeked into his classroom she found him in the middle of brewing up some potion at the night hearth.  A feeling of relief washed over her.  After Dumbledore's odd reaction to her questions, she'd been a bit concerned over his sudden absence.  She walked quietly into the room and took a seat where she could watch him without disturbing him.  She found it comfortable to watch him work.  He was obviously very good at what he did.  His movements were very precise.  She found she enjoyed watching his elegant hands, as he meticulously chopped, stirred, and added ingredients to his simmering brew.  It appeared to be a very complex potion requiring many steps, and many ingredients, not to mention total concentration.  So she was rather surprised when, without looking up, he spoke to her.

"Can you find nothing more entertaining to pass the time than watching me work, Evangeline?" he murmured softly.

She smiled.  "Watching you work is very compelling, Severus.  It makes me realize what a rank amateur I am in the potion brewing department."

He grunted softly.  "I wouldn't say that.  You obviously do quite well with those potions you need for your profession."

"Yes, I'm competent for my needs, but you're obviously a master.  You make it look like an art form in itself when you craft a potion of such obvious complexity."

He raised an eyebrow.  "You're feeling very poetic this afternoon.  What's brought you down to my dungeon?"

"I haven't seen you in three days.  I missed your company, and I wondered what would take you away from Hogwarts so close to the start of term."

Snape smiled and considered her thoughtfully.  "I'm flattered that you seem to enjoy my company.  Not many people go out of their way to seek it out."

She shrugged and grinned at him.  "Well, that's their loss then, isn't it?  So where have you been, Severus?"

Suddenly he got very busy with what he was doing with the potion, taking his time before answering.  Stalling for time, ran through Evangeline's mind as she watched him, more curious than ever.

"I simply had some last minute errands that I had to run before the start of term.  I've been in and out, we simply haven't run into each other, Evangeline, that's all."  His tone was decidedly casual, as he gave her a sidelong glance, to judge how she accepted this.  

"Ah, so you weren't gone on a trip then…just short jaunts, here and there?"  

"Exactly," he confirmed.

A frown creased her forehead.  This didn't quite tally with what Dumbledore had told her, but as it was really none of her business, and he was obviously reluctant to talk about whatever he'd been up to, she decided to swallow her curiosity and let the matter drop.  He was here, after all, and was apparently just fine.

"I see.  Did you get everything taken care of the way you wanted to?"

A cautious expression crossed his face.  "For the moment."

She decided to change the subject.  "What is it that you're brewing up over there?  It really looks very complex."  Hoping for a closer look, she walked over to join him by his cauldron.

His face sprouted a rather sarcastic smile.  "This is the Wolfsbane Potion for Lupin.  There is, unfortunately, a full moon scheduled for two days before the start of term.  Poor timing, but that's what happens when you insist on hiring monsters to teach children."

"Oh, stop it, Severus!  Remus isn't a monster, and you know it.  This is much more unpleasant for him than it is for you.  You know, he's really very grateful that you developed this potion, and are willing to brew it for him.  If you hate him so much, why did you develop it anyway?"

"Self-preservation," stated Snape blandly with a shrug.

Slightly exasperated, she sighed and exclaimed, "You know, Remus has a lot of respect for you and what you can do.  I'm sure he'd like to put all of your old animosities behind him and begin a new relationship with you.  Perhaps on a more adult footing."

The Potions Master snorted shortly and turned his attention back to his potion.  "Is that your way of telling me that you think I'm behaving childishly in the matter of Lupin and Black?"

"Honestly…yes, as far as Remus is concerned.  I can tell that he finds it embarrassing and hurtful when you and Black go at each other."

Snape sighed deeply and spoke with a sharp edge to his voice.  "You don't understand the depth of pain and hatred there, Evangeline.  You should stay out of matters that don't concern you."

"You concern me, Severus…so does Remus.  I like you both.  I even think, at times, that you like each other.  You'd both be happier if you could just put aside your past and concentrate on the here and now.  Where you're obviously on the same side."

"And what about Sirius Black?  As you're so casually rearranging my life, how would you suggest I respond to him?  Invite him to tea?  Take him for a walk?"  He glowered darkly at her.

She frowned uncomfortably.  "I'll admit it's harder with Black.  The animosity is obviously deeper on both sides, and he acts even more childishly than you do when the two of you get together.  However, Black and Lupin are two different people.  If one is willing to make an effort and the other isn't, then take what you can get and act accordingly.  Don't use Black's behavior as an excuse to continue to treat Lupin badly."

"Do I look like I'm treating Lupin badly?"  He raised an eyebrow and gestured at his cauldron.  "I'm making this potion for him, after all."

Evangeline shook her head.  "No, I imagine you're making it for Dumbledore and the student body.  If you could put the past aside, you might start making it for Remus.  Then maybe you could try to find a way to make it more palatable.  I understand it tastes wretched."

He drew his eyebrows together and gave her a black look.  The temperature of his voice dropped at least 20 degrees.  "I suppose you think I did that on purpose."

She glared back, refusing to be intimidated.  "No, I assume that you're too much of a professional for that.  However, I imagine it's a bit of an added bonus for you."

A smirk tweaked the corner of his mouth.  "Well, that's true."  Then he paused and took a deep breath.  

"Look, Evangeline, I'm trying my best to deal with Lupin fairly, and I'll continue to do so.  Sirius Black is another matter all together, and I don't wish to be badgered by you or anyone else about my treatment of him.  If you can find a way to persuade him to act in a reasonable manner towards me, be my guest.  However, do not expect miracles here, because you won't get them.  Some things can never be forgiven.  You should know that, yourself."  His face took on a very hard closed expression.

Sadly looked down into the cauldron.  "I know.  I'm sorry, Severus.  I'm the one who's out of line here by bringing all of this up when it's really none of my business.  Can you forgive me?"  Imploringly, she raised her eyes to his once more.

His expression softened as he looked at her.  "If you'll let this matter drop, and not bring it up again, I'll accept your apology."

Relieved, she smiled happily at him.  "Thank you.  Anyway, things should be more peaceful now that Black is forced to remain in canine form most of the time.  At least I won't have to listen to him rant on about Slytherin House anymore."

Snape raised mocking eyebrows.  "Did that offend you?  I thought we were all to be loyal children of Hogwarts, and not to be concerned with our individual houses."

"Well, that's a good theory, anyway," she said with a sheepish smile.  "It's rather hard though, I admit, when you're surrounded by house proud Gryffindors all the time.  How do you stand it?  Are there any other members of the staff that belonged to Slytherin as students?"

"No.  In fact, you're the first adult to enter Hogwarts in a long time, who's openly willing to claim an association with us."

"Well, I'll do better than claim an association.  Slytherin's first Quidditch match of the season...I'm there with green on!  Be sure to save me a seat next to you."  She grinned. 

He nodded in satisfaction.  "I wouldn't dream of letting you sit anywhere else."


	19. Reality Check

19.  Reality Check

After dinner, Evangeline and Severus left the Great Hall together, and she asked him if he'd be willing to go bowling with her.  He replied that he could come for a while, but that he had to check on the Wolfsbane Potion, first.  So they headed down to his classroom.

"How's it doing?"  Evangeline asked curiously, trying to get a good look in the cauldron.    

"It'll be ready by morning," he said while stirring the potion carefully.

"Remus really should learn to do this himself."  Evangeline mused.  

Snape snorted.  "Potions never was his best subject."

"Well, I'm not sure that's really a good excuse in this instance.  This should be tremendously important to him, after all.  This potion makes a huge difference in his life. I would think he'd want some control over it, instead of leaving himself to the mercy of others.  If something is that important, you should take the time and make the effort.  At least, that's my opinion on the matter, for what little it's probably worth."  

Snape stared at her with a small smile quirking his lips.  "Not everyone looks at life the way you do, unfortunately, Evangeline."

"Oh, Severus.  I keep forgetting to ask you to let me in to Slytherin House.  I want to check the paintings in the four houses before the students come."

"Yes, it would be easier I suppose."

"You have no idea how much of a curious crowd I can attract sometimes…and the questions!  Kids can ask the strangest things.  Of course, sometimes they're just trying to get information for their curious parents, who are too embarrassed to ask themselves."

Suddenly Snape straightened up as if bitten.  

"What's the matter, Severus?  Did you forget an ingredient or something?"  Evangeline asked in a puzzled tone.

"We've been idiots!" he said abruptly, a dark frown settling heavily on his features.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned.   

He stared at her intently.  "You were pursued before you came here."

"Yes."  Her face began to lose its colour.  What was he driving at?   His sudden seriousness was beginning to concern her.

"Do you think the Death Eaters are still looking for you?  Could they know that you're here?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know.  I told no one where I was going.  I came directly here the next morning.  What's the matter, Severus?  You're scaring me."  Alarm bells were starting to ping through her brain.

Snape paused obviously thinking hard about something that concerned him.  "We need to see Albus, immediately."  

Without waiting for a response from her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the classroom, down the corridor, and up the stairs.  She didn't try to stop him to ask questions.  Instead she just concentrated on not falling down and getting dragged along in his wake.  He had a death grip on her hand.  Together they raced upstairs, heading for Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Fudge," stated Snape impatiently.  The guardian gargoyle did its usual hop to the side, and Snape pulled Evangeline onto the moving staircase.  He steadied her with his arm when she practically fell over because of the rush.  In moments they were knocking on Dumbledore's door.  Snape barely waited for a response before flinging open the door and hauling Evangeline in behind him.

Dumbledore looked up in surprise to see Snape dragging Evangeline into his office.  "Severus, Evangeline, this is a surprise.  Whatever is the matter?"

Evangeline shrugged.  "I'm not sure, Professor.  Severus seems to think we have a problem related to the Death Eaters who were after me earlier in the summer."

Dumbledore turned to Snape, a serious expression on his face.  "Severus, do you have a concern?"

Snape nodded his head.  "Albus, Evangeline wants to clean the house paintings, but I doubt if there's time for her to complete the task before the students come," he began.

Dumbledore nodded.  "Yes, that's probably true.  Why is this a problem, Severus?"

"If the Death Eaters are still searching for her, the more people who know she's here, the greater the danger she's in.  Some of the students who come here have connections to families who serve the Dark Lord.  If they tell their parents she's here, then he'll know about it.  She needs to keep a low profile among the students.  She shouldn't sit at the staff table or be introduced to the student body, or in anyway, draw attention to herself, while she's here.  That includes spending any time in the student quarters while they're present.  If the Dark Lord truly does desire her, and discovers her whereabouts, everyone at Hogwarts would be in danger."

"Severus," Evangeline exclaimed, "The students are going to know I'm here no matter what I do, unless I never leave my room.  Anyway, we don't know for sure that that monster is seeking me, and even if he is, he couldn't get at me here.  It's not as if he has an agent inside Hogwarts.  I'm perfectly safe here."

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged glances.

Dumbledore spoke up.  "True, my dear, but Severus is right nevertheless.  We should've tried to hide your presence better before this.  Now too many people know that you're here.  Once the students come, it'll be more difficult to keep you safe.  You should probably dine in your rooms and do your work as unobtrusively as possible.  You should also refrain from giving your name to any of the students.  It would probably be best for you to skip cleaning the house paintings for now as well.  Perhaps later you can do them, once we've had a chance to discover whether or not you are, indeed, being sought by Voldemort, as I'm very much afraid you are."

Evangeline sank into a chair by Dumbledore's desk, feeling rather like she'd been blindsided by a double-decker.  "I've been so happy since I've been here that I almost forgot why I came.  I was able to convince myself that this was just another job, but it's not is it?"  She raised frightened eyes to Dumbledore.  "Have you been able to learn…?"  She glanced at Snape, who looked back in puzzlement.  

"No, my dear.  I haven't learned anything new," replied Professor Dumbledore in a neutral tone.

Snape gave Dumbledore a shrewd speculative look.  "Perhaps, Albus, I could be of more help, if I knew why Evangeline might be wanted by the Dark Lord in the first place."  

Evangeline looked down and shook her head.  Dumbledore turned to Snape.  "I'm sorry, Severus.  It's better for you, if you don't know what we suspect.  The fewer who know about it the better."

Snape frowned, although he didn't like it, he could see the wisdom in this, so he remained silent.

"Perhaps, I should ask people to call me by a nickname or something.  One I've never used before.  That should help to confuse the issue for awhile," Evangeline suggested.

"An excellent idea.  I'll instruct the current staff to refer to you by whatever you decide on.  At least, in public."  Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

"I suppose we could use Evie," she said uncertainly.  

"That's too much like your real name," stated Snape flatly.  "How about, Angel?"

"Angel?"  She raised questioning eyes to his. "Why Angel?"

Snape's expression gave none of his thoughts away as he shrugged casually.  "It's part of your name, but it's not a common derivative.  It seemed appropriate."

"Okay," she said doubtfully.  "It'll take some getting used to."

"Excellent," said Dumbledore.  "Now try not to worry, too much, my dear.  Things will work out, you'll see."  He smiled encouragingly at her.  

Feeling a bit dazed by these unpleasant developments, Evangeline stood up on unsteady legs, smiled back automatically, and headed for the door with Snape at her back.

They retreated down the stairs and walked slowly towards her quarters.  Still a bit dazed she opened her door and walked in.  Snape followed her and closed the door after them.  "I suppose you no longer feel like going bowling," he remarked quietly.

Unsure how to answer him, she sighed and wandered over to the window and looked out over the grounds.  He followed her like a guardian shadow.  She shook her head silently and felt tears begin to slowly slide down her cheeks.  Suddenly Severus took her into his arms and held her gently, offering his silent support. His elegant fingers stroked her hair lightly, giving her a chance to compose herself again.

Once she felt more in control she spoke quietly, her head against his chest.   "Oh, Severus, I've really enjoyed the time I've spent here, but I don't want to endanger other people.  Perhaps I should find somewhere else to hide for awhile."

He continued to gently stroke her hair, and murmured softly, "Where would you go, Evangeline?  You're probably safer here than anywhere else.  Albus is right.  Things will work out.  We won't let anything happen to you."

Blinking back her tears, she smiled up at him, enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.  "Thank you.  I do feel better."  He gazed solemnly down at her and nodded.   Then, a bit reluctantly, he stepped back and released her.  That tense awkward feeling seemed to rise up between them again.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  Looking sadly around her room, she said, "Well, these are lovely quarters, but I'm afraid before long they're going to seem like a prison.  Before I'm condemned to solitary for the duration of the term, I think, I would like to have some fun, after all.  Would you still be willing to go bowling with me, Severus?"

He nodded.  "Of course, Evangeline."  

She shook her head and attempted a smile.  "Better make it, Angel, I guess."


	20. Serious Black

20.  Serious Black

The next few days before the students came back to school, felt like she was already hiding out, to Evangeline.  Lupin was confined with his potion, and the rest of the professors were so busy that no one had time to talk to her.  She didn't lay eyes on Professor Dumbledore or Professor Snape at all.   Most of her time was spent going around the castle collecting paintings to work on in her rooms.  After all, she could put them back up at night, with Filch's help, if necessary.  She hoped that keeping herself so busy would ease the feelings of worry and loneliness that were creeping evermore into her mind, but without much human company, she found she was beginning to brood.  Life at Hogwarts had definitely lost some of its earlier appeal.

Time dragged itself along, though, and soon it was the evening of the welcoming feast.  While the students were arriving and sitting down to renew old acquaintances, and new students were being sorted, and professors were overseeing it all, Evangeline found herself alone in her room eating a solitary meal and feeling a little depressed.

As she was trying to decide whether or not it was worth the trouble to eat, there was a knock at the door.  Her heart leaped in her chest at the unexpected sound.  Who could it be?  Everyone was supposed to be downstairs at the feast.  Curious, she crossed the room and opened the door cautiously, to find Sirius Black standing there with a rose in his hand and a charming smile on his face.

"Well, this is a surprise," she said mildly.  

He laughed.  "I don't know why it would be.  Neither of us is welcome downstairs.  I thought we might as well console each other.  May I come in?  I promise to be on my best behavior."

A bit reluctant, she regarded him soberly.  "Okay, but I'm going to hold you to that promise, Mr. Black, one nasty crack about Slytherins or Severus Snape, and you'll be out on your butt in the hall so fast you'll wonder if you were ever really inside at all."

He bowed low and placed his right hand over his heart.  "You have my word of honor as a Gryffindor that I'll behave, and will follow whatever rules, my lady sets down for acceptable behavior."

His manner made her laugh, and she found herself seeing his true charm come through for the first time.  "Very well, enter Sir Gryffindor, and join me at my solitary meal."  She waved him in with a flourish.  

She closed the door behind him, and when she turned around he extended the rose to her.  "For you, my dear Angel.  In apology for my past transgressions."

Surprised, she took the fragrant flower and put it to her nose.  Lovely and fresh!  "What brought this on, Sirius?"  The still slightly suspicious witch raised an eyebrow and regarded him seriously.

"Truthfully?   I'm sorry that I haven't behaved better toward you.  I was rude to you and your house without cause.  I allowed my…disagreements…with Snape to spill over onto you.  That wasn't fair of me.  I'd like the chance to start again.  Would you let me?"  The handsome wizard gave her his most charming smile and a pleading look that was usually a winner with most women he encountered.

Evangeline laughed again at his pleadingly hopeful expression, the man did have charm and he knew just how to use it apparently.  "You know, everyone told me that you had a reputation as a real charmer, but I've never really been able to see it until now.  By all means, let's start over.  Have a seat, join me for dinner."  She gestured him to the other side of the room where her meal sat waiting patiently on the table.  While he went to sit down, she summoned a house elf and requested another place setting, which was on the table almost before she finished asking.  The house elves never ceased to amaze her.

Black smiled at her as he sat down and made himself comfortable.  "Well, this is nice."

"Not as nice as it would be to be downstairs with everyone else," she said with a sigh of longing.

"I know," he agreed sympathetically.  "My godson's down there.  I haven't seen him in months, and yet I can't get near him.  I've missed him a lot.  It's tough to wait."

"So tell me why you have to," said Evangeline as she dished up food for the both of them.

He frowned as he accepted his plate full of food. "What do you mean?"

"Everyone says you're innocent, but no one told me why they say that.  What's your story, Sirius?  We've got plenty of time, and I'd really like to know.  Tell me how you escaped from Azkaban, and why you were there in the first place, and who was really guilty of the crime you were accused of."

Black leaned back in his chair with a deep sigh and gave her a very serious look.  "Are you sure you really want to know?  It's not a very pleasant tale."

"If it's too unpleasant to talk about, I understand.  I'm not always eager to talk about painful things from my past, either."

He looked down at his plate and sighed again.  "No, I don't mind talking about it, really.  There's still so much about it that seems like a nightmare, though.  Spending twelve years in Azkaban reduced so much of my life to the stuff of nightmares, that sometimes it's hard to sort out the details and remember what really happened and what was just a bad dream.  Unfortunately, the really appalling stuff was all too real."  He brought his eyes up to focus on hers.  "If you're really interested, though, I'll tell you, but I do warn you…it's pretty horrid."

On impulse she reached across the table and clasped his hand comfortingly.  "If you can bring yourself to talk about it, I'll listen."

The animagus nodded and attempted a lopsided grin.  "Okay…you asked for it.  The whole mess began a long time ago now shortly before Halloween…"

Black spent the better part of the next hour recounting the events that encompassed his friends' deaths and his incarceration and escape from the previously inescapable Azkaban prison.  He then went on to discuss the details of his attempts to safeguard Harry and his attempt to clear his name by capturing and killing the real perpetrator of the crime for which he was unjustly punished.

"And anyway, then Buckbeak and I soared away to freedom, or what passes for freedom for a couple of fugitives anyway, and as a result of that night, Voldemort came back to reclaim his power."   With a sigh of frustration, he concluded his unbelievably sad tale.

Evangeline sat spellbound, listening to Black's tale, almost forgetting to eat.  "That's a truly horrifying story, Sirius.  It's a wonder you survived it all."

"Yeah, well, if it hadn't been for Snape, the slimy git, Peter wouldn't have escaped from us, and Voldemort would still be slithering around in the Black Forest somewhere, and I wouldn't have to spend all my time living as a dog," Black said with a bitter scowl.

Concerned at the way the conversation had suddenly veered back into the realm of Snape bashing, Evangeline stated firmly, "Well, if you hadn't trusted Peter in the first place, your friends might still be alive, and you wouldn't have spent all those years in Azkaban!  Sounds to me like mistakes were made all around.  I doubt very much if you would've listened to Severus, any more than he listened to you, if your places had been reversed."

She raised a cautioning eyebrow.  "Remember our ground rules, Sir Gryffindor," she warned.

The frustrated wizard looked away from her and tried to calm himself down.

The companionable mood seemed to be gone and Evangeline sighed at its loss.  "From the sounds in the corridor, I imagine the students are heading for their dormitories for the night.  Are you going to see Harry, tonight?"

Black turned back to her with a sigh and a slightly strained smile. "Yes, arrangements have been made to meet in Dumbledore's office."

"Do you need someone to say the password and let you in?" she asked as they both got up from the table.

"No, Lupin is meeting me there,' said Sirius.

"Then I guess it's time to say, good night.  I'm sorry that you've had such a horrible time of it, Sirius.  Fate has certainly been unfair to you.  Thank you for telling me the story.  I know it wasn't easy to talk about. You can indeed be charming when you want to be, Sir Gryffindor.  I wish I'd seen more of that side of you before.  It's much nicer than the angry and bitter side.  I'm really quite glad you came tonight."  She smiled fondly at him.

He smiled back.  "Me too, Angel.  I'll see you again, soon, I hope."  With that he took her hand and gave it a brief kiss, then before her eyes, he turned into a large black dog.  Quickly she let him out into the now silent corridor and closed the door softly behind him.


	21. Mysterious Absence

21. Mysterious Absence

Time continued to move along at a somber pace while Evangeline worked diligently on the paintings, making good progress on those she'd brought to her rooms.  Replacing them at night worked well, too, and before she knew it she'd fallen into a familiar although rather unsatisfying routine.  She found that she was able to move around the castle however she wished, as long as she didn't have any direct contact with the students.  Meals were rather lonely affairs, though; she really missed having people to talk to.  A few weeks after the start of term, Severus Snape took her by surprise by knocking on her door just as she was about to sit down to eat her solitary dinner one evening.  

"Hi," she exclaimed in puzzlement as she found him on her doorstep.  "Shouldn't you be down in the dining hall casting an eagle eye over your charges, watching carefully for wrong doing and mischief making, and whatever else you're always on the prowl for?" 

He frowned at her and crossed his arms.  "One would think that perhaps you don't want company after all."

"Oh, no, you don't get away that easily!"  Eager for the company she grabbed him by the front of his robes, and hauled him inside.  Then she slammed the door and leaned against it.  "Seriously, Severus.  Why are you here instead of down in the Great Hall with everyone else?"

"Well, various people have been lamenting the fact that you have to spend all of your meals alone.  So it was suggested that we rotate company for you, if you don't mind, that is."  He regarded her somberly.  "You don't mind, do you?"

"Mind!  Of course not.  That's so thoughtful of you.  Whose idea was this anyway?  Yours?"

Anxious to remove that notion quickly, he shook his head.  "No, I can't claim credit.  It was Minerva who brought up the suggestion.  I believe she'll be joining you for breakfast.  It was assumed that occasional individual absences from meals wouldn't really excite too much interest from anyone."

Evangeline grabbed his hand and pulled him across the room.  "Well, come and sit down at the table before you change your mind."  When she got to the table, she saw that it'd already been set for two.  "I see the house elves have already been informed," she exclaimed with a delighted smile as they sat down and began their meal.

"So, how did you get to be the first guest on my rotating schedule, Severus?"

An uncertain frown creased his forehead.  "I'm not sure.  Both Minerva and Albus seemed to think it would be a good idea.  They're on the list as well, as is Flitwick, Lupin, and Black."  He didn't look happy about this last inclusion, but refrained from making any comment.

As Black's name was mentioned, she bit her lip and looked at him warily.  "Actually, Sirius has already been here for dinner.  He came the night of the welcoming feast, when you were all dealing with the students."

Snape didn't look surprised.  "I suppose he was feeling left out of things, too.  Of course, he could've joined us in the hall if he'd wished.  I would've gladly tossed him a bone."

Evangeline smiled, but kept her thoughts to herself.  "He actually apologized for his behavior at our earlier meetings."

Snape snorted and commented darkly.  "He certainly owed you one."

"Well, I didn't refuse it, you can be sure.  He can be quite charming when he puts his mind to it."  She watched Severus carefully as she said, "He told me about his imprisonment, and what happened the night he discovered the truth about his former friend, the rat."

Snape sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  "That was a horrible night, for so many reasons.  I didn't want to believe he was innocent.  I resisted it for a long time.  It had been so comfortable to have him to blame for so much of what had happened.  I still wish he was guilty."  Abruptly he opened his eyes once more and gazed questioningly into hers.  "Does that shock you?"

"No."  She smiled kindly.  "As you said, the wounds are very old and very deep.  Frankly, I told him that if your places had been reversed, he probably wouldn't have believed you either.  He didn't deny it."

"Still, if I was a kinder, more forgiving man, things might've gone differently that night, and your life and mine and everyone else's might be safer now."  He crossed his arms and stared moodily down at the table.

She sighed.  "Maybe…maybe not.  Voldemort would probably still have found a way back.  You are the man that life has made you.  You can't act against your nature, and frankly, maybes and might have beens are pointless."  Deliberately she put down her fork and stared earnestly at her guest.  "Severus, this conversation is getting much too depressing for me.  Let's see if we can find something else to talk about."

Conceding her point with a nod, he replied, "All right.  These visits are supposed to be pleasant for you after all."

"Oh, don't worry about that.  It's always a pleasure to see your smiling face."  She teased him lightly.  Raising an eyebrow, he glared back.  Pleased at his response, she continued, "Actually, I was planning on coming down to see you after dinner, anyway.  I need to make up more cleaning and restoring potions.  I've almost used up my whole supply already.  I was hoping I could use your equipment again to make some more.  Fortunately, I still have plenty of ingredients left.  I'll try to make up a bigger batch this time."

"Certainly.  We can go down now, if you wish.  I have no plans for the evening."

"Thanks, I'll get my things."  Evangeline got up from the table and went into the bedroom, returning momentarily with a box of potion ingredients and empty bottles.  

Together they left her chambers and made their way down to Snape's classroom.  Once there, they spent a comfortable couple of hours cutting, mashing, stewing, and mixing, when suddenly Snape jumped sharply as if bitten and clutched his left forearm.  Evangeline looked over at him in concern.  "What happened, Severus?  Did you cut yourself?"

The Potions Master stared at her as if he didn't recognize her for a moment, then he shook his head.  "No, Evangeline, I…simply remembered something I have to take care of immediately.  Can you finish up here by yourself?"

Puzzled she nodded slowly.  "Certainly, I can, but what…?"

He didn't let her finish.  "I really have to go, Evangeline.  I'll see you soon."  Leaving what he'd been working on for her to finish, he practically ran out of the classroom and up the hall away from his quarters.

Evangeline stood there rather stunned for a moment as she watched his rapid retreat.  What had just happened here?  She wondered in confusion.  Certainly he didn't just remember something he'd forgotten.  In fact, he looked rather upset.  And what was the matter with his arm?  Is this the start of another mysterious absence?  Damn it, Severus, what are you up to?  What's wrong?  For something is.  I can feel that much, she thought worriedly.

She continued to brood for a few minutes, and then decided to finish up her potions before doing anything else.  Once she was done, she took her time cleaning up very carefully, and found that a couple of hours had passed, and still there was no sign of Severus returning.

So she sat herself back down at the table and waited for another hour, but he didn't return.  After awhile she began to feel a bit foolish sitting there waiting for him, like a parent waiting for an overdue teen.  So she gathered up her potions and went back upstairs, running into Minerva McGonagall in the entrance hall.

"Been mixing up new potions, dear?"  Minerva inquired kindly.

"Yes, I was running out," Evangeline answered.   As they headed up the stairs together, her concern and her curiosity overwhelmed her, and she found that she couldn't keep quiet anymore.  "Minerva, what's wrong with, Severus?" she blurted out awkwardly.

Minerva looked at her with a startled expression on her face.  "Nothing as far as I know.  Whatever do you mean?"

"He was helping me with my potions, when suddenly he dropped everything and began to clutch his forearm as if he was in pain.  Then he made these frankly less than believable excuses and ran out of there as fast as he could.  That was three hours ago, and he's not back yet.  What's going on?"

Minerva paled when Evangeline mentioned Snape's forearm, and she looked away from the younger woman.  "I have no idea, Evangeline.  However, I wouldn't worry.  I'm sure that Severus is fine.  He must've just remembered something important that he had to go and do."

They reached the top of the staircase and stopped, facing each other uneasily.   Evangeline was surprised and worried to see Minerva try to avoid her eyes in a manner that was most unlike the usually forthright and frank professor

"You've never lied to me before, Minerva, but you're lying to me now.  I can tell.  You are worried.  You know where he's gone, don't you?  Please, tell me."  Evangeline implored her with concern in her eyes.

Straightening up, Minerva looked back at her with her best "don't cross the teacher" look.  "I'm sorry, Evangeline, but there is nothing to tell.  I'm sure that Severus is fine.  He'll return when he's ready.  Go to bed and don't worry.  I'll see you in the morning.  We'll have breakfast together."  This last was said more kindly, and with a reassuring pat on the arm, Minerva turned, walked quickly up the hallway to another staircase, and vanished from sight.

Slowly Evangeline returned to her room, put her things away, and paced.  In the state she was in, she knew that she couldn't go to bed.  There was no way she'd be able to sleep.  Curiosity and worry were too strong.  Hoping to keep her mind occupied, she tried to work for a while, but she couldn't concentrate no matter how hard she tried.  Giving that up as a lost cause, she grabbed up a sketchpad and tried to draw, but all that came out were images of Severus.  Finally she threw down her sketchpad in frustration, got up, and went back down to the dungeon.  Since that was where her mind insisted on dwelling, her body might as well go along for the ride.

Being back down in the dungeons didn't help to put her fears to rest, though.  Snape wasn't to be found in his classroom or his office.   His quarters seemed to be deserted as well.  As a last resort, she even checked the bowling alley, but it was completely empty at the moment, even Rooty was nowhere to be seen.  Very worried by now, she was returning up the stairs to the main dungeon level when Snape came into view down the corridor limping towards his quarters.

"Severus," she called out automatically, incredibly relieved to finally see him again.

He turned involuntarily toward the sound of her voice, then quickly turned away, but not quickly enough to hide the many bruises on his face.

"Severus!" she called again, her relief quickly turning into alarm.  "What happened to you?  Where did you go?"

He continued to move away from her without replying, but she finally caught up to him in front of his quarters as he unlocked them.  "Go to bed, Evangeline.  This doesn't concern you," he stated in a sharp cold voice.

"Doesn't concern me!  I've been waiting for you for hours.  I've been worried, and it looks like I've had good reason!  Look at you; you're a mess!  Cut and bruised and limping…" She would've gone on, had he not rounded on her, grabbed her roughly by the arms, and shook her hard.  

Then he lowered his face to hers and snarled sharply.  "This is none of your business, Evangeline.  Please, do me the favor of staying out of my affairs!"

His manner took her back to the first time they'd met.  He'd been like this then...cold and menacing.  She felt tears spring unbidden to her eyes, and she whispered softly, "Please, let me help you, Severus."

The dark wizard closed his eyes and tried to get control of himself.  Then he released her arms and straightened up.  When he opened his eyes, they were like blank pools, hiding his emotions in their depths.

"I'm fine, Evangeline.  I do not require your help.  I had a small accident.  That's all.  There is nothing for you to worry about.  Please, just do as I say, and go to bed and leave me alone."  This was said in a cold and measured tone that somehow made her more afraid than the angry menacing tone of a few moments before.

She stared at him, and he stared back.  Without another word, she moved aside.  Silently he opened his door, went inside, and closed the door in her face.


	22. Crash Landing

22.  Crash Landing

When Evangeline opened her eyes the next morning, memory of the night before came rushing in immediately and set her thoughts whirling once more.  What the heck did it mean?  Something bad had happened to Severus.  That was obvious from one look at his abused face, but clearly he didn't want her to know what it was.  He'd been cold, even cruel in his manner, but she didn't buy it.  He was trying to scare her off, to stop her questions.  But why?  It simply didn't make any sense.

Hopelessly confused she sat up, wrapped her arms around her knees, and stared blindly out the window.  Maybe I don't have the right to ask, she thought.  It's his life, after all.  He doesn't owe me any explanations.  It's not like I'm his mother…or his wife.  With a frustrated sigh, she hauled her weary body out of bed and went to put some clothes on.

As she was brushing her hair, there was a knock at the door.  When she opened it, Minerva McGonagall walked in carrying a tray, which she deposited on the table.  "Good morning, Evangeline," she said briskly.  "I trust you slept well."  Then she turned and really looked at the younger witch and sighed.  "No, I can see that you didn't." 

Evangeline gave her former teacher a wan smile as she joined her by the table.  "You don't exactly look like you slept well either, Minerva."

The two of them stared at each other.  Unsure of what to say next.  Hoping to ease the tension a bit, Evangeline decided to forge ahead.  "Minerva, you don't need to worry.  I came to a decision this morning.  I know there's something that you and Severus know, that I don't.  I also know that for some reason, you're reluctant to tell me about it.  I'm not going to push.  You're both right to say that it isn't my business."  She sighed.  "I just hope he's okay.  He didn't look okay when I finally saw him last night."

Minerva smiled in sympathy.  "I'm sure that Severus is fine, Evangeline.  I'm glad that you decided not to question him anymore.  It's really the best decision you can make for all concerned.  Now let's have some breakfast.  You'll feel much better once you've eaten something."

So the two of them sat down to breakfast, and Evangeline let Minerva talk on about her students and her classes without much input from her.

                                                      ********************************************************

Evangeline spent many of the next few days putting up cleaned paintings and taking down dirty ones with Filch's help.  True to her word, she didn't question anyone who showed up to take a meal with her.  Not even Albus Dumbledore, although, she was certain if anyone would have the answers, he would, since he always seemed to know everything that anyone else was up to.

Once or twice, she saw Snape stalking about the halls with his usual sneer firmly in place.  Apparently he was just fine as the bruises seemed to be gone, and he certainly wasn't limping anymore.  He also wasn't taking any notice of her.  Even appearing, on at least one occasion, to look right through her without acknowledgement.   Well, she thought sadly, he's not the forgiving type, after all, and he must still be very angry with me for putting my nose in his business.

One morning about a week later, Evangeline was up on the top of a particularly tall ladder, trying to repair some damage to a very large portrait of a giant in a wood and trying to ignore all the advice she was getting from those around her.  The giant was very unhappy because she was working so slowly and wasn't shy about making his opinion known while she worked.  Filch, at the bottom of the ladder, was unhappy because he thought she was being careless, standing on the top of the ladder on tiptoe to reach the top edge of the painting.  He wasn't shy about putting his two cents on either.  Unfortunately Filch turned out to be right, much to his dismay.

As classes were let out, a hoard of chattering students suddenly barreled around the corner and careened right into Filch and the ladder.  Filch and the kids ended up in a tangle on the floor, but Evangeline went flying.  She had just time enough to think, Oh, damn, now I'll never get the painting finished, before she slammed into a body, and then struck the floor hard with her forehead.

Filch hauled himself out from under the tangle of kids, checked to see if they were okay, and then ran up the corridor to where two crumpled bodies lay.  Evangeline was on top, and Remus Lupin was on the bottom, both were unconscious, and with spreading puddles of blood under their heads.

Poor Filch didn't know what to do for them, but he didn't want to leave them there alone, so he sent one of the kids from the tangle by the ladder, a third year Hufflepuff, up to the hospital wing for Madam Pomfrey.  The kid was back in record time with both Pomfrey and Snape at his heels.

"What happened, Filch," growled Snape roughly as he and Poppy examined Evangeline and Remus.  Filch explained as best he could, then took himself off to give detention to the kids who caused the accident.  Grumbling all the while about the mess he'd have to clean up, in order to cover his concern. 

A rather paler than usual Potions Master turned Evangeline over once Poppy determined that neither her neck nor her back was broken, cradled her gently in his arms, and eased her off Lupin.  He held a cloth to the blood flowing from her forehead, and looked worriedly to Poppy for advice.  The mediwitch had her hands full with Lupin, though.  Obviously he'd broken Evangeline's fall, good for her, not so good for him as it turned out.  

Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself as she cast diagnostic spells over the awkwardly sprawled body of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and shook her head, frowning at the results she was receiving.  "I need to get them both up to the infirmary, at once.  Can you handle Evangeline, Severus?  I'll need to see to Remus first."

Snape nodded shortly and carefully lifted Evangeline's limp form up in his arms, holding her carefully against his chest.  Poppy magicked up a stretcher for Lupin, and they headed up to the hospital wing as quickly as possible, leaving a corridor smeared with blood in their wake.  

When they arrived in the infirmary, Poppy laid Lupin out on a bed and immediately began to tend to his injuries.  Snape asked her what he should do with Evangeline.  She gestured abruptly to the next bed over, answering absently as she concentrated on her patient.  "Put her there.  Remus is the more seriously injured of the two, Severus.  I need to tend to him first."  

Sensing his concern, she took a moment to raise reassuring eyes to him.  "They should both be okay; I think they both have concussions, but Remus also has a fractured skull.  He needs immediate attention.  Evangeline's injuries can keep for a bit…honest."  Without another word, she bent back to her work.

Snape sat down on the appointed bed and began to ease Evangeline out of his arms.  As he shifted her body in preparation for laying her down on the bed, her eyes flew open, and she grabbed at him with insistent fingers and moaned painfully.  "Oh, god, why is everything spinning?  I feel sick.  What happened?"

Relieved to hear her speak to him, he answered her gently,  "You fell off a ladder, Evangeline.  Do you remember?"

"Severus?" she asked in a small voice as she raised her head just a touch trying to focus her bleary eyes on his face.  "Is that you?"

"Yes," he said, still in his calm gentle voice.  "It's me.  You're safe now.  You'll be all right."  Once more he tried to get her to lie down, but she clung desperately to him.  "Oh, please, don't make me move."  She closed her eyes tightly once more.  "Everything is spinning, and I don't feel well at all."

"I know," he said sympathetically, "Poppy will tend to your head in a moment.  She's a little busy right now with Lupin."

"Lupin?  What happened to him?"  Evangeline asked in a small pain-filled voice.

Snape sighed.  "You landed on him when you fell, don't you remember?"

"No, I don't even remember falling."  There was a pause.  "I remember that you're angry with me, though," she said in the same small voice with her eyes still tightly closed.  "I'm sorry I made you angry."

He expelled a faint breath and held her a little more tightly.  "I'm not angry with you, Evangeline.  Please, don't worry about that."

"You're not angry?"  She sounded hopeful.  "I don't like it when you're angry with me.  I promise I'll stay out of your business.  I won't make you angry anymore."

Gently he stroked her hair.  "Please don't upset yourself, Evangeline.  Just try to relax.  I'm not angry at you."  He paused, then, added in a voice too soft for her to hear. "I never really was."

The two of them sat quietly for a while.  She concentrated on calming her roiling stomach, and he gently stroked her hair and held her securely against his chest.

"Severus?" she whispered.

"Yes?" he murmured softly.

"I really fell off a ladder and landed on Remus?"

A faint smile crossed his face at the uncertainty in her voice "Yes, Evangeline, you really did."

"Is he okay?  I hope I didn't hurt him too much."

"Poppy said he'll be fine.  Don't worry.  It's always been my understanding that Gryffindors possess particularly hard heads."

"Oh…" she moaned, as she tried not to laugh at his dry comment.

At that moment, McGonagall and Dumbledore came running into the infirmary followed by the bounding Black in his canine form.  Minerva put a hand on Snape's shoulder, and he turned his head at her touch and looked up at her.  "Filch told us what happened.  Are they all right?"

Before Snape could answer, Poppy straightened up and looked at them.  "Remus should be all right now, but I'll feel better when he wakes up.  I mended his skull and stopped any internal swelling.  I'd like to have a coherent conversation with him just to be sure, though."

Briskly she turned to Severus and Evangeline.  "Here, Severus, lay her down now, and let me look at her."  The two of them together managed to get Evangeline to release her death grip on Severus' robes and lay down so that she could be treated.  Poppy grunted after a moment's examination and said, "Mild concussion and a nasty cut on her forehead.  She'll be fine."  Then she asked Evangeline, "How do you feel, dear?"

"Dizzy and a little sick, actually.  I'm so sorry.  I feel terrible that I hurt Remus.  Is he okay?"

"Don't worry about that, dear.  He'll be fine.  You just take a little drink of this and get some rest."  She held a cup to the young woman's lips.  Once she drank the proffered potion, Evangeline lay back, closed her eyes, and fell instantly to sleep.

Suddenly Lupin groaned and opened his eyes.  Once he got his eyes to focus, he saw four people and a dog staring at him, and he said with a touch of confusion, "What hit me?"

Dumbledore replied.  "What do you remember, Remus?"

The injured wizard frowned and winced as he moved his head.  "I'm not sure…I seem to remember that I left my classroom and started walking down the hall toward where Evangeline and Filch were working.  There was a loud crash…. Oh!"  He jumped slightly.  "Evangeline was knocked off the ladder.  She was airborne!  I tried to catch her…uh, I don't really remember anything else."

Poppy snorted, "I'm not really surprised.  Well, Remus, you caught her, but not exactly successfully.  You were both knocked out cold."

"How is Evangeline?  Where is she?"  He tried to look around, cried out, and fell back and closed his eyes. 

"Let that be a lesson to you," said Poppy.  "Evangeline is going to be fine.  She's asleep in the next bed.  Here drink this, and you'll soon be asleep, too.  You'll both feel better when you wake up."  Obediently he drank the potion she handed to him and was soon sound asleep.

Poppy addressed the others.  "They'll be fine by tomorrow, but they'll have to stay here overnight."

Dumbledore turned to Snape.  "Severus, can you take over Lupin's afternoon classes or shall I cancel them?"

Snape sighed in annoyance.  "I'm free this afternoon, Albus.  I can take over the classes.  I wish you had allowed me to ask him where he keeps his lesson plans before you put him to sleep, however, Poppy."

"Well, you'll just have to wing it.  You'll want to change your clothes before you go to class, too.  You're covered in Evangeline's blood."  Surprised at the comment, the Potions Master glanced down at the blood smeared on the front of his robes and got noticeably paler.  He looked over at Evangeline as she slept peacefully on the bed next to Lupin.  "There's so much of it."

"Yes, head wounds tend to bleed a lot.  They both lost a fair amount of blood, but that potion I gave them will boost them back up, quickly.  Don't worry."

"If they're all right for now, then I suggest we all leave them to get their rest," suggested Dumbledore.

"Excellent suggestion, Headmaster.  Severus, thank you for your help," said Poppy as she began to shoo everyone towards the door.

Snape nodded and turned to go, when he heard Dumbledore say, "Are you coming, Sirius?"  He turned back to see the dog lay down between the beds.

"He's okay, as long as he remains a dog," said Poppy.

Sirius wagged his tail in agreement, and the others quietly left the room and let Remus and Evangeline sleep.


	23. Midnight Visit

23.  Midnight Visit

Late that night, the door of the infirmary opened, and a black figure slipped inside.  Letting his eyes adjust to the dimness, he stood quietly for a moment then walked softly across the room pausing before the two patients who slumbered side by side.  Lupin had thrown back his blanket.  The figure bent over and replaced it then he stood back and looked at the sleeping wizard for a moment in silence.  Then, he turned away and moved over to Evangeline's bed.  Once more he stood and watched her quietly, marking the soft regularity of her breathing then he moved forward and sat down carefully on the edge of the bed.  At the shifting of weight, she stirred slightly, sensing a presence, and opened her eyes.

"Who's there?" she asked in a sleep fogged voice.

"It's me, Evangeline," whispered a low familiar voice.

"Severus?"  Surprised by his presence, she smiled a pleased smile and blinked her eyes.  Trying to see him clearly in the darkened room.   "What are you doing here?"

He lifted his shoulders in a casual shrug.  "I've had a busy day.  This was the first chance I've had to get back here to check on the two of you.  How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, but I'm so sleepy," she said in a lazy voice.

Snape smiled faintly. "I would think you would be.  Poppy's sleeping potion should have made you sleep through the night." 

She smiled as well.  "Well, maybe it would have if I hadn't gotten a midnight visitor."

"I'm sorry if I've disturbed you.  I should go and let you sleep."

"No, it's all right.  Actually, it makes me feel better.  I was afraid that I'd only dreamed that you weren't mad at me anymore."

He shook his head.  "No, it wasn't a dream."

"Good.  I've missed talking with you lately.  I don't like not getting along with you.  Come have dinner with me tomorrow when I get out of here, okay?" she murmured softly, unable to suppress a yawn.

"I will.  You go back to sleep, now.  I'll see you tomorrow."  Tentatively he reached out and lightly stroked the back of her hand.  At his touch, she grabbed onto his hand and squeezed it gently, receiving an answering squeeze in return.

"Good night, Severus," she whispered contentedly.

"Good night, Evangeline.  Sleep well."

Snape sat there for a few minutes watching her carefully and holding her hand until he was sure that she was asleep.  Then he laid her hand down gently, got up, and quietly left the room.  Fortunately he didn't notice the ball of fur in the corner, which watched him with unfriendly eyes.

Those eyes continued to zealously watch over the sleepers for the rest of the night, but no one else appeared to disturb their rest.


	24. Rewards of Heroism

24.  The Rewards of Heroism

Once Evangeline and Remus had had breakfast in the morning, they were given a thorough examination by Poppy.  Evangeline was told that she would be free to go.

"However, you are to rest!  No work today, and no climbing around on ladders for at least a week!  I don't want you undoing my good work."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey.  I promise to be careful," said a properly subdued Evangeline.

Poppy nodded in satisfaction at the submissive expression on her patient's face, then she turned her attention to Lupin.  "Now, you will have to remain here a little longer."

"What?!  Why?  I feel fine.  How come she can leave, but I can't?" said Lupin in an aggrieved tone.

"She wasn't as badly hurt as you were, Remus.  I want to give you some more healing potions and monitor you for a while longer just to be sure that everything has healed the way it should.  Cooperate and you might be out of here by evening.  Give me trouble, and it's a minimum of two more days.  So what's it going to be?"  Madam Pomfrey asked with her hands on her hips.

Remus opened and closed his mouth a couple of times without words escaping, and then he sighed.  "All right.  I'll be good, but I'm not happy about this."

Poppy smiled at him, smug in her victory.  "Well, maybe you'll remember this the next time you decide to play hero."  She made him drink another potion, and then retreated to the back of the room.

Once Poppy had left, Evangeline came over, bent down, and kissed Remus softly on the cheek.  "No good deed goes unpunished, huh?  Well, you're certainly my hero, Remus.  I'm sure you saved my life by breaking my fall like that.  I'm really sorry it ended up costing you all of this pain and trouble."

Remus smiled up at her.  "Don't worry about it, Evangeline.  I'm just glad I was there.  It's always been a fantasy of mine to have a beautiful woman fall out of the sky and into my arms."

She gave a short laugh.  "I'll bet it worked out a little better in the fantasy than in real life, huh?"

"Well, I'll have to admit, the fantasy version didn't involve blood and hospital beds."  He grinned.

"Seriously, Remus.  You saved my life, and I'm very grateful.  If I can ever do anything for you, don't hesitate to ask.  I'm in your debt."

"Please, don't think of it as a debt, Evangeline.  I'm just glad that you're okay."

She smiled at him again, patted his arm, told him she'd check on him later, and left the infirmary.

As the door closed after her, the dog in the corner transformed into a man and came over and sat on the bed that Evangeline had spent the night in.  "Well, how are you really feeling, hero?"  He said with a smirk.

Lupin snorted.  "Some hero.  All I did was walk down the hall.  The next thing I know, I'm coming around in the hospital wing.  I'm glad I was there to help Evangeline, but no one should think it was planned because it wasn't."

Black smiled.  "Well, she did kiss you on the cheek, and tell you that she was in your debt.  If it was me, I'd certainly take the opportunity to create a little magic."

Lupin smiled back.  "No, I can't see you passing up the opportunity to spend a little time with any attractive, grateful, young woman who thought you were hero material."

Black snorted shortly and frowned darkly.  "Well, better you than Snape."

Lupin frowned in return.  "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He was in here in the middle of the night, checking on her, holding her hand, and the way he was holding her yesterday when the two of you were brought in here…I'm afraid he's got more feelings for her than he lets on."  Black's scowl deepened.

Lupin considered the matter and shrugged.  "So what if he does?  That's really between Severus and Evangeline.  It's none of our business."

"How can you say that!" howled Black in disgust.  "You know what kind of creature he is!"

"Sirius, I'm really getting tired of this song.  Whether Severus and Evangeline hate each other's guts or are having the most torrid affair that Hogwarts has ever seen, is really none of our business.   I'm certainly not going to toy with her affections on the off chance that I'll mess something up for Severus.  That wouldn't be fair to anyone.  I certainly hope you wouldn't do that either."

*Silence*

Lupin sighed.  "I said, I certainly hope you wouldn't do that either."  A pause.

"No, I'm not going to pretend any feelings for Evangeline that I don't have.  I promise," Black added in an annoyed tone.

"Good, because I like her.  She's a nice person, and I wouldn't want her to get sucked into the middle of your little campaign of hatred for Snape."


	25. Who's Coming to Dinner?

25.  Who's Coming to Dinner?

Now that she was out of the infirmary and back in her rooms, Evangeline found that she still had a hard time relaxing.  She tried to sleep, but she couldn't.  She tried to work, but the fumes from the potions gave her a headache.  She thought about painting, but couldn't decide on a subject.  It was all very frustrating.  After lunch, she went back up to the infirmary to see Lupin, but he was asleep much to her annoyance.  Poppy told her that he'd be getting out before dinner and to go rest!  So reluctantly she went back to her room and fidgeted.  Time crawled.  By dinnertime, she was ready to climb the walls.

When the knock on the door finally came she practically jumped out of her skin.  She opened the door with an immense sense of relief.

"Well, you certainly look better, dear," said Minerva McGonagall as she bustled in.

"Minerva, what brings you here?" asked Evangeline in confusion as her friend breezed by her.

"What do you mean?  I'm the next person on the list to have dinner with you, Evangeline."  Minerva paused and peered at the bemused young woman over her spectacles.  "Is that a problem?" 

"Oh," said Evangeline in a small voice.  "No…of course not."

Minerva frowned in confusion.  Something odd was up. "What's the matter, dear?  Something seems to be troubling you."

Evangeline closed the door and turned back to face McGonagall with an embarrassed little smile.  "No, not really.  It's just that I was expecting Severus."

Minerva raised an eyebrow.  "Oh, why is that?"

"Because I asked him to come and have dinner with me tonight, and he said he would.  At least, I thought he did."  She sounded doubtful.

"When was this, Evangeline?"

"Last night, when he came to visit me in the infirmary."  Uncertainty flooded through her and she paused and considered.  "It was very late, perhaps I only dreamed he was there."

Before Minerva could think of a response to that, there was another knock at the door.

Evangeline opened it to find Snape standing there.  "Good evening, Evangeline," he said as he entered the room, and stopped abruptly to find himself facing a smiling Minerva McGonagall.  "Good evening, Minerva, are you here for dinner, too?"

"Well, I was, but I think I must've gotten the wrong evening.  I'll come back another time.  You two have a nice dinner together."  She headed for the door. 

Snape looked confused and Evangeline embarrassed.

"Minerva, you don't have to go.  You're welcome to join us, you know."  Evangeline hastened to reassure her.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude, dear.  Good night, Evangeline, Severus."  The Transfiguration teacher walked out still smiling broadly.

"What was that all about?" asked Snape.

Evangeline could feel her face burning as she turned to confront him.  "I'm afraid she's gotten the wrong idea.  I forgot about the schedule of dinner companions when I asked you to come eat with me.  Now she thinks she's interrupted some sort of romantic rendezvous."  

"Oh, I see."  His lips quirked with amusement.

"Aren't you worried about what she thinks?" 

"Why should I be?  Her assumption is wrong?"  He looked a question at her.

"Well, I wasn't thinking romantic…no, but now she'll think…" She bit her lip.

"I see.  You're worried about your reputation if you spend too much time alone with me," he said with a sudden frown.

"No, not my reputation!" exclaimed Evangeline in surprise.

Snape looked astonished.  "You're worried about my reputation?!"  Then amused.  "Tell me, Evangeline, how is my reputation to be sullied by having an intimate dinner with a beautiful woman?"

She blushed even more strongly.  "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds silly, I suppose."  Then she favored him with a big smile.  "You think I'm beautiful, Severus?"

He sighed in annoyance.  "Did I say beautiful woman?  I meant exasperating child."

Pleased with her success at teasing him, she stuck out her tongue.

Abruptly he turned his back on her and walked over to the table and sat down.  "If we're through with this ridiculous conversation, I, for one, would like to eat.  I'm very hungry."

Evangeline sighed and joined him at the table with a smirk.  "And here I was beginning to think you had a sense of humor, after all."

Snape scowled at her but decided to let that one pass.

"How are you feeling?  You look much better this evening."  He began to serve each of them some dinner.

"I feel all right.  I had a bit of a headache earlier, but it seems to be gone now.  It's been a horrible day, though.  I couldn't seem to settle down long enough to do anything."

"I'm sure that'll pass.  You'll probably feel more like yourself by tomorrow," he said.

"I hope so.  I don't know how I'm going to finish up with the giant painting, though, if I can't get up on a ladder.  It's much too big to take down to work on."

"Perhaps you should work on something else for a while, and leave that one for later.  I don't want to see you falling off any more ladders.  It wasn't a pleasant experience to see you and Lupin lying there in all that blood.  It'll probably take the house elves a week to get it all out of my robes."

Her face got very pale as she stared seriously at him.  "Was there really a lot of blood?"

"Yes, this was a serious mishap, Evangeline.  Do not take it lightly.  You could've died if Lupin hadn't been there to break your fall."  The Potions Master stared at her gravely.

Shivering slightly as the seriousness of her mishap caught up to her, she looked down at her plate; her hands twisted her napkin in her lap as she spoke slowly, "I told Remus that he'd saved my life, but I don't think I really thought about what that meant.  I could've died."

Suddenly he reached over, took her chin in his hand, and raised her head until her eyes met his then he spoke softly and sincerely, "Yes, you could've died, and yes, you should be more careful, but don't dwell on what might have been.  I seem to recall you telling me that was a pointless exercise.  You're fine.  Learn from the experience and move on."

Warmth spread through her and she smiled hesitantly at him, pleased at his response.  "You do care, Severus.  I'm touched."

He snorted shortly and turned his attention to his plate.  "Eat your dinner, Evangeline."

They conversed over more general topics through dinner and into dessert, when Snape decided to mention a bit of news that he'd heard while she'd been unconscious in the hospital wing.  

"Dumbledore made an announcement at dinner last night that might be of interest to you," said Snape.

"Oh, what's that?" inquired Evangeline interestedly.

"He's decided to liven things up this Halloween.  Instead of just having a feast, he's going to have a masked ball for the whole school.  Everyone is to come in costume."  Snape grimaced, his tone slightly disgusted.

"Why do I get the feeling that you don't like the idea, Severus?"  Evangeline said in an amused tone of voice.

"No doubt because I don't.  The feast is bad enough, but a huge party with everyone in masks?!  Anyone could sneak in and not be noticed until it was too late.  I think it could potentially threaten the safety of the school."

"I'm sure that Dumbledore wouldn't do anything that might jeopardize the students' safety.  I think it sounds like fun.  Could I come?  Would there be dancing?"

"Everyone will be masked so there's no reason that you couldn't come, and yes, unfortunately, there will be dancing."  He grimaced again.

She smiled.  "You don't like to dance, Severus?"

"No," he said shortly.

"Oh, why not?  I'd think you'd be a wonderful dancer.  You move so beautifully.  Unlike me who, as I'm sure you've noticed, is something of a klutz."

"I'm sure you do fine as long as you don't dance on ladders," he stated dryly with a smirk.

She laughed,  "Well, I'm sorry that you're not happy about it, Severus, but I like the idea.  It's something to look forward to, and I want you to promise that you'll save a dance for me."

He gave her an enigmatic look and said simply, "We'll see."


	26. Public Image

26.  Public Image 

The next few weeks passed more pleasantly for Evangeline.  Heeding the accident as a warning to be more careful, she concentrated on paintings that could be moved to her rooms to work on.  Filch, who was also a bit shaken up by the accident, actually offered to climb up and remove some of the paintings that hung high above the floor. This helped make Evangeline feel better, too.  She was really grateful for his kindness and pleased that she and Filch seemed to have developed a comfortable working relationship.  The more time she spent with Argus Filch, the better she liked the gruff caretaker though she'd never want to make him feel uncomfortable by telling him so.

To her even greater delight, she was able to get out of the castle for an entire afternoon and attend a Quidditch match.  True to her word, she sat beside Snape, wrapped in a green and silver robe, and had a marvelous time watching Slytherin flatten Hufflepuff. 

She found the experience a bit confusing, though, as Snape himself didn't seem to be entirely comfortable in her presence despite assuring her that he was happy that she chose to go.  At times he seemed quite eager for her to be with him, solicitous of her comfort and interested in her comments.  Then at other times, he ignored her completely and devoted himself to policing the students or glowering darkly at anyone who ventured too near.  As long as no one was paying any attention to the two of them, he was his usual friendly if reserved self, but whenever they encountered any of the other faculty that she didn't know very well or students, particularly those from his own house, she noticed, his manner changed quite abruptly and became much more sneering and arrogant and generally unpleasant. It did have the effect of keeping everyone else at bay.  For most of the game, they had their corner of the stands all to themselves.

As Evangeline tried to make sense out of this, she realized that most of her relationship with Severus had been conducted in private or in the company of only a few others with whom they both felt comfortable.  Rarely did they spend any time together in public. After all, she was trying not to be noticed by the general community of the castle.  Severus himself seemed to have cultivated a public presence that was quite different from the private man that she'd gotten to know, and he jealously guarded that public image not wanting to do anything that might contradict it in the eyes of others.  She found it rather puzzling.  Why would anyone go out of his way to appear to be unpleasant?  Why would anyone wish to be disliked?

As Snape didn't seem to want to discuss the matter with her, she tried to bury her curiosity and devote her energy to other matters that were more strictly her business.  She was still a bit leery of offending him again by prying into matters that he considered to be none of her concern.  So as curious as she found his behavior, she ignored it as much as possible and simply enjoyed any opportunity that presented itself to spend time with him.

All in all, as time went on, her life settled into a comfortable routine that avoided the students, most of the time, but allowed her enough company so she didn't feel too lonely and isolated.  She did find that living such a restricted life was a bit trying at times though, and she found herself looking forward to the masked ball on Halloween very much.  Snape, on the other hand, was getting more and more gloomy at the prospect.  Evangeline simply didn't understand his aversion to enjoying himself.  It was almost as if he was afraid to show too much of himself to the world.  Although what he could possibly be afraid of, she couldn't imagine.  Everyone else she talked to was looking forward to the ball eagerly.  It saddened her a bit to think that for Snape, it seemed to be something to be dreaded.

On Halloween morning, Snape was her guest for breakfast.  "Well," she exclaimed, as she poured milk into her teacup.  "Tonight's the big night.  I can certainly see that you're excited."

He glowered darkly at her.  "The students will be impossible today.  Nothing will get accomplished in class.  The entire day will be little more than a huge waste of time!"

She put down the milk pitcher and looked at him in concern.  "Severus, what's really bothering you about this dance?  I've watched you get unhappier and unhappier as it's gotten closer.  Why can't you just enjoy yourself?"

Snape continued to frown darkly and crossed his arms over his chest.  "I do not enjoy public expressions of frivolity, Evangeline."

"Are you worried about your carefully cultivated image as a grumpy old curmudgeon?  Is that the problem?  Are you afraid the students might realize you're actually a human being instead of a fire-breathing dragon?  Would that really be so horrible?"

He sighed and continued to sulk gloomily.

"Severus, the sky won't fall if the students see you dance or smile.  Is your image as an unpleasant person that important to you?  What harm would it do for others to see you enjoying yourself?  You know, most people want to be liked."

"You don't understand, Evangeline.  I am not most people."  Impatiently he dropped his napkin onto the table and rose to his feet.  "I don't wish to discuss it anymore.  I have a morning class I need to get to."

With a nod, she rose, too.  "All right, I won't push.  I've promised to stay out of your private business, and I'll abide by that, but I do hate to see you this unhappy. You will be there this evening, won't you?  Because it won't be nearly as enjoyable to me if you aren't there."

His expression lightened at her statement and he looked a little less unhappy.  "Yes, I'll be there.  We're all expected to attend."

"Good."  She took his arm and walked him to the door then she rose up on tiptoes and kissed him swiftly on the cheek as she opened it.  "Save me a dance, okay?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smile.  "I assure you, I will dance with no one else."


	27. Masks

27.  Masks

Evangeline surveyed her reflection in the mirror feeling slightly apprehensive.  She liked her gown, but strictly speaking it was simply a dress with a mask not a costume.  As it was all she'd been able to come up with, though, without taking another major shopping trip, she hoped it would do.  The black gown fit her like a glove and felt wonderful to move in, the silk soft and smooth against her bare skin.  She twirled around sending the full skirt swirling around her ankles, as she caressed the soft silk of the sleeves. It had a very low neckline, which made her a little uncomfortable, but which she had to admit looked pretty good.  The severity of the blackness was relieved by an orange center panel that ran down the front of the bodice and flared into a pie shaped wedge at the front of the skirt.  The bodice was crisscrossed with black ribbon lacing that cinched it tightly at the waist.  The finishing touch was the mask made of black feathers with orange brilliants on the tips of the longest feathers, as she put it on, she felt like a child again sneaking out to a party in disguise. 

Not wanting to admit, even to herself, the hopes she had for tonight, Evangeline tried to concentrate solely on putting on the best appearance she could.  This was something she could control, the only thing she could control.  So she pulled her thick hair back from her face with a couple of tortoise shell combs, and let it cascade down her back in a mass of shining curls.  Her stomach was full of butterflies, and she was full of nervous anticipation.  She'd purposely waited until the dance had already begun, to go down herself, hoping that she could slip in unobtrusively, and search for the face that she most wanted to see.

Before she could leave her room though, there was a knock on the door.  Curious, she opened it to be confronted by a swashbuckling pirate in a flowing purple shirt with a red silk vest and tight black pants.  He had a short black beard, a red bandanna on his head, and a gold earring in his right ear.

She smiled in amusement at the image standing in front of her.  "Well, if it isn't the fearsome pirate, Sirius Black!  What brings you here, Sir Gryffindor?"

He bowed a low sweeping bow.  "At your service, madam.  I thought that perhaps you'd like an escort down to the ball, my lady.  But now that I've seen you, I'm thinking that I should keep you here alone and refuse to share you with anyone else.  You look beautiful, Angel."  

She laughed but wasn't about to fall for that ploy.  She'd been waiting for this evening for far too long to be talked out of attending…at least by Sirius Black.  "Thank you, Sirius, but I really do want to go down to the party."

He shrugged and offered her his arm.  It was worth a try.  "If you insist, my lady.  I suppose we can make a grand entrance together."

She closed her chamber door, and the two of them headed down the hall together.  "We're not supposed to make a grand entrance.  We're both supposed to keep a low profile, remember."

Sirius turned and leered down at her, eyeing her décolletage appreciatively.  "Believe me, that's not a low profile dress.  No man in the room will be able to take his eyes off you."

That thought made her hesitate.  Admittedly, she'd been hoping for that reaction on a scale of one, but she hadn't really thought about the larger male population.

He smiled reassuringly.  "Relax, as long as no one knows your name, you'll simply be the lovely mystery lady who caught everyone's eye.  I'm not letting you go back and change and deprive us all of an enjoyable evening.  Besides, we're already here."

With a flourish, he waved his arm toward the open doors to the Great Hall.  It had been transformed into a Halloween wonderland with the usual black, orange, and gold streamers, floating pumpkins, and lots of sparkling candles.  Music was playing and both students and staff were dancing and laughing and talking in a huge and colorful mass.  The two of them entered the room and looked around.  The hall was full to bursting with people of all sizes, in a wide variety of bright costumes.  Evangeline soon realized that finding any one particular person would be very difficult.  She didn't even have any idea how Snape might be dressed, although she bet she could guess his color scheme.

Black grinned at her.  "Shall we dance, my beautiful Angel?"

That seemed like as good a way to get a look around as any.  "All right.  That's why we're here, after all."  She smiled at Black and extended her arms.  They circled the room as they danced. Evangeline kept her eye out for anyone she knew, but it was really hard to tell who people were with everyone dressed up and masked.

As the dance ended, she spotted Remus Lupin and Minerva McGonagall over by the closest wall, trying to keep an eye on things.  She suggested that they join them.

Lupin was wearing ornate blue embroidered robes edged with gold.  He had a golden mask on his face and a tall peaked hat, also blue and gold, on his head. His outfit reminded Evangeline of the alchemist in Severus' painting.  Minerva was wearing a dark green velvet dress with cream-colored lace at the collar and cuffs.  She held a delicate mask adorned with peacock feathers on a long stick.  Most of the students were dressed up as something or someone, but most of the adults seemed to have opted for the dress up and wear a mask look.  That made Evangeline feel better about her gown.

"Good evening, Minerva, Remus.  Are you having a good time?"  She smiled happily at her friends.

Minerva smiled back.  "Hello, dear.  My, you look lovely in that dress."

"Yes, indeed," added Lupin.  "It's gorgeous, and so are you, Angel."  He smiled appreciatively at her, and she blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you.  There's quite a crowd, isn't there?  The costumes make it hard to tell who's who.  Is Albus here somewhere?"

"Yes."  Minerva nodded and extended her stick toward the far end of the room.  "I just saw him dancing down there with Poppy."

Lupin nudged Black in the arm and said, "I just saw Harry.  He said he'd like to see you, and would I tell you to meet him by the refreshment table if I saw you.  So I'm passing on the message.  He and Ron are dressed in Chudley Cannon Quidditch robes."

Black smiled.  "That should make them easy to spot."  He turned reluctantly to Evangeline.  "I guess I have to leave you for a while, my fair Angel."

"Go have fun, Sirius.  I'm sure I'll see you again later."  

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, then turned, and vanished into the crowd.

Evangeline turned back to Remus.  "Have you seen Severus tonight, Remus?  I have a feeling that he'd duck out on this if he could."

Remus smiled at her and nodded over her shoulder.  "Oh, I don't think so, Angel.  He's headed this way as we speak."

Anxiously she turned around to find Snape moving smoothly through the crowded hall, headed right for them.  The Potions Master was indeed wearing his customary black, but he had foregone the billowing academic robe in favor of a flowing black silk shirt with ruffled collar and cuffs, a fitted black on black embroidered vest, and fitted black trousers and boots.  The outfit accentuated his long lean lines and elegant carriage.  He'd pulled his hair back into a ponytail and wore a black-feathered mask similar to her own; all that was missing was the sword.  For he looked like something out of an old romantic novel, and her heart beat faster as she gazed at him.

The elegant wizard stopped beside Evangeline and looked down at her with a warm expression in his dark eyes.  "Good evening, Angel.  You look lovely this evening," he murmured smoothly.

Her nervousness increased markedly with his presence, and she found herself simply staring at him for a moment, then belatedly she recovered her composure and smiled softly. "Thank you, Severus.  You look very handsome yourself."

Snape nodded politely to Lupin and McGonagall.  "You both look very nice, as well."

Minerva smiled.  "Thank you, Severus.  I almost didn't recognize you without your usual robes."

He gave her a rather smug smile.  "Anonymity is the theme of the evening, is it not?"

Lupin laughed.  "I guess that's one way to look at it."

Evangeline glanced up at Severus, just as the band struck up a nice waltz.  "You did promise me a dance, Severus.  Shall we?"

Her companion looked down at her again and extended his hand.  "Certainly.  If you'll excuse us."  He nodded courteously to Lupin and McGonagall, who watched with interest as he swung Evangeline easily into his arms and disappeared onto the dance floor.

Evangeline smiled happily up at him.  "I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to find you in this crowd.  A part of me figured that you might've slipped out early."

He smiled down at her in return.  "I couldn't do that.  I promised you a dance, remember, and I do try not to break my promises."

"I knew you'd be a good dancer, Severus," she said, as he swung her effortlessly through the crowd.

"Well, you're certainly not the klutz you made yourself out to be," he commented dryly.

She just smiled up at him, happy to finally be in his arms again.  The waltz ended and the next song was a slower number.  Without a word, he held her a little closer, and she rested her head on his chest as they continued to dance.  The two of them danced several dances in succession until the pace of the music picked up too much.  Then, by mutual consent, they headed over to the refreshment table.  

As they reached it, a girl with curly brown hair, wearing a fluttery blue gown with gauzy gold wings on the back, turned around quickly and walked right into Snape.

The girl pushed her blue and gold mask back into place, looked up, and said, "I'm so sorry, I…Professor Snape?!…Is that you?!"  Her mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he said in a rather dry neutral tone.

The nervous student swallowed hard and just stood there and stared at him.  "You look …really…nice this evening…um, yes, nice…uh."  Evangeline could tell the poor girl was blushing and getting really flustered.

Snape merely smiled a polite wintry smile and said, "You look very nice as well, Miss Granger."

"Oh, thank you," she stammered.  "I've got to go…so sorry to bump into you…bye."  She turned and fled from them as fast as she could, disappearing into the surrounding crowd.

Evangeline smiled.  "One of your students, I presume?"

Snape frowned in annoyance.  "Yes, one of the more aggravating ones, unfortunately."

Evangeline patted his arm reassuringly.  "Oh well, so much for anonymity.  Still, she was obviously favorably impressed with your outfit.  Perhaps she's changed her image of you now."

He sighed and commented in a disgusted tone.  "That's all I need!  I've worked very hard over the years to cultivate an image that totally avoids any adolescent adoration of any sort."

Raising her eyebrows, she grinned at him. "Yes…well, it's a good thing you don't dress like this everyday.  You'd definitely be inspiring some adolescent fantasies if you did."

He snorted shortly and cocked an eyebrow at her in return.  "You should talk.  What were you thinking about with that dress you're wearing?"

With a teasing smirk on her lips as she looked up at him, she spun around making the skirt flare out, briefly exposing her legs.  "What?  This old thing?"

A slow smile spread over his features and he spoke in a soft caressing tone.  "Talk about something guaranteed to inspire adolescent fantasies…not to mention…adult…fantasies."

A shiver ran down her spine, and she smiled happily at him.  "Why Severus, I'm flattered.  I guess that makes us a perfect match for the evening."

"I guess so," he murmured in his low silky voice.

Evangeline found herself mesmerized by his dark eyes again, which stared at her so intently.  It was difficult to pull herself back to reality.  Fantasy was ever so much more pleasant.  She murmured distantly, "I thought we came over here for punch."

"We did, but I find I would very much prefer to dance," he stated quietly, moving in closer to her.

"That's a switch," she replied softly, as she gently took his hand in hers and led him back to the dance floor.

"I suppose so," he whispered into her soft rose-scented hair as she drifted back into his arms.  "But that was before I had the pleasure of holding you in my arms."

Evangeline could hardly believe she'd heard him correctly.  She barely dared to breathe, afraid this moment would disappear, so she just snuggled down in his comforting arms, leaned her head against his chest and listened to the beating of his heart.  Slowly they circled the dance floor some more, oblivious to the crowd around them.

Just as Evangeline was sure that this was the most perfect evening of her life, reality re-intruded itself in a most unpleasant way.  She felt Severus jump as if something sharp had stabbed him.  He pulled away from her and grabbed his left forearm reflexively.  Quickly dropping it when he saw her staring at him, and the look in his eyes was one of pain.  Suddenly full of concern, Evangeline grabbed his right arm.

"Don't tell me that you have to go again!" she whispered in a frightened tone.

"Please, Evangeline.  You promised you wouldn't ask.  I do have to go.  Don't worry about me.  I'll be fine.  Please, just try to continue to enjoy yourself.  I'll be back as soon as I can.  Don't worry!"  He bent and kissed her lightly on the cheek, stared into her concerned eyes for a moment, then turned and strode quickly out of the crowd and out of her sight.

Dazed at the abruptness of his departure, Evangeline stood there holding a hand to her cheek, protectively covering the spot where he'd kissed her.  She felt abandoned, and confused, not to mention frightened, remembering what shape he was in when he returned from his mysterious summons last time.  Shakily she walked over to the refreshment table and stood there staring blindly off into space.

"Hi," said a voice at her elbow.  "Where's Severus?  The two of you were looking pretty cozy out there on the dance floor."

She turned to face Remus Lupin, whose smile dimmed when he saw the look on her face.

"You tell me where he is, Remus.  I'll bet you know.  Where does he go when he gets that pain in his arm?  It's obviously a signal of some sort.  I figured that much out.  The rest is a mystery to me, but not to you?"  This last was a question.  She looked at his face, seeking and finding an answer in his worried expression.  

"No, I can see that you know where he goes.  Do you know how he'll be when he comes back?  Last time he was limping and covered with bruises.  What'll it be this time?  Broken bones…or worse?  Wherever he goes, it's obviously dangerous.  Please tell me, Remus."  She looked at him pleadingly with unshed tears sparkling in her eyes.

Lupin shook his head reluctantly.  "I'm sorry, Angel.  I can't tell you anything that Severus doesn't want you to know.  It's really for your own good."

She laughed an unpleasant laugh.  "My own good.  What's good about being out of my mind with worry?  What's good about knowing he's in danger and not being able to help him?"

Lupin put his arm around her and squeezed gently.  "You couldn't do anything to help him, Angel.  This way he doesn't have to worry about you getting hurt or being involved in anything dangerous.  Severus has enough to worry about at the moment.  He doesn't need anything else.  Now I believe you promised him, and Minerva as well, that you wouldn't ask any more questions.  I know it's hard, but it would help Severus the most, if you'd just trust him and stay out of it, okay?"

She sighed and looked up at Remus.  "I do trust him, but it's so hard not to worry.  I care about him."

"I can see that, Angel, but this is for the best for now."  He gave her shoulders another little squeeze.

She looked down at the floor and whispered softly, "Okay."

"Good.  Now, since your preferred partner isn't available at the moment, could I maybe sneak in a dance while he's gone?  You looked so lovely out on the dance floor, and I haven't had a dance all evening."  He looked at her imploringly.

She gave him a small smile.  "All right.  I'll try to be good company."

He swung her out onto the dance floor knowing that was all he could ask for.


	28. Painful Revelation

28.  Painful Revelation

Evangeline remained at the dance until the bitter end.  Feeling long before midnight that she'd turned into a pumpkin and lost far more than her shoe.  She danced with Remus, and Sirius, and even with Albus Dumbledore, but she wasn't happy, and knew that she didn't look it.  She insisted on dancing the last dance of the evening with Remus, instead of Sirius.  It was too hard to find any comfort in the arms of someone whom, she knew, detested Severus and wished him ill.

When it was finally over, she reluctantly went to bed and tried to sleep, but she simply couldn't and ended up pacing the floor for hours.  Her heart ached with worry over Severus.  Finally around 3:30 in the morning, she couldn't stand it any more.  She gave up the idea of sleep completely, put on her robe, and went down to the dungeon to see if he'd returned.  First she checked his classroom and office, and then went and tried his room.  There was no answer to her knock, and no sound that she could hear, despite pressing her ear to the wooden panel and listening hard.  After pacing up and down in the dungeon for a while, the coldness of the passages finally drove her back upstairs.  Where was he?  How was he?  Her mind was a dizzying whirl of questions and fears.

While she was passing through the entry hall, about to force herself to go back up to her room, she heard a noise at the front door.  As she watched in horror, the door slowly creaked open, and a bloody hand reached inside grasping hold of the wood with all of its strength.  With the barest whisper of sound, a body collapsed half in and half out of the opening.  Suddenly sure it was Snape, she ran to the figure and turned it over to see its face.  Much to her dismay, she was right.  He was in much worse shape than he'd been in the last time.  Evangeline managed to drag him completely inside the hall but wasn't sure just what to do next.  Should she leave him and go for help?  The injured wizard settled things for her by coming back to consciousness on his own as she knelt next to him and stared at him in anxious concern.

His eyes snapped open, and he groaned softly when he saw her gazing at him worriedly.  "Evangeline, why are you here at this time of night?"

She caressed his battered face gently with a slightly trembling hand. "I've been waiting for you, Severus.  Don't lecture me, please.  You don't have the strength.  Can you stand with my help?  We need to get you up to the hospital wing."  She fought back her fears and tried to remain calm for his sake.

He moaned and said faintly, "Not the hospital.  I need to go to my quarters."

Alarmed by the state he was in, she stayed firm.  "No.  You're too badly injured for that.  Let me help you up."

Realizing that she was probably right, he didn't protest any more and tried to assist her as best he could.  His left arm appeared to be broken, but with his usual all enveloping robes on, she couldn't assess his injuries any more specifically than that.  Biting back the questions that spun through her brain, she concentrated on helping him get to his feet so they could begin the climb to the hospital wing.

Slowly and painfully, they staggered up the stairs together and made it partway down the corridor that leads to the staircase to the hospital wing, when he lost consciousness again, and she lost her grip on him.  With a moan, he collapsed on the floor in a heap, and as she was attempting to awaken him, a nearby door opened and Remus Lupin looked out.

With a sharp intake of breath at the sight that confronted him, he immediately came out to help her with Snape.

"Evangeline, why didn't you just magic up a stretcher for him?" inquired Remus, as he pulled his wand from the pocket of his robe and performed the charm himself.

Anxiety made her snap.  "Because unlike you, apparently, I don't sleep with my wand.  I didn't have it with me when I found him."

Remus just looked at her as they raced up the corridor.  "It's okay, Evangeline.  Let's just get him up to Poppy, as fast as we can."

They fled quickly up the stairs and into the infirmary calling for Poppy, who came running out of a back room, fastening her robe around her as she came swiftly to their side.  The mediwitch directed them to a back corner of the large room and had Remus lay Snape gently on a bed.  Fortunately the rest of the ward was empty of patients at the moment.  

"Help me get his robes off, Evangeline," she said as she also directed Remus to pull the privacy drape around the bed and to get some things from her office.  Like Remus, she apparently slept with her wand, which she passed over Snape carefully several times to try to diagnose his injuries, while Evangeline unbuttoned his clothes.

After getting off the first layers, they began to peel off his shirt as well.  The pain in his broken arm brought him back to consciousness just as Evangeline was easing his sleeve down over his left forearm.

"No!" he croaked hoarsely.  With an anguished expression on his face, he batted feebly at her with his other hand to try to stop her from exposing his flesh, but it was too late.

She went very pale at the sight of the Dark Mark glowing blackly on the bruised flesh of his injured arm.  Horrified she dropped his arm as if it had burned her.  Understanding finally burst into her brain.  It was a signal!  An evil summons to stand in the presence of the Dark Lord!  Severus was a Death Eater, like those who'd attacked her, like those who'd killed her mother.

"No!" she moaned softly and stumbled up away from the bed.  "You're a monster!" she cried.  "How could I have been so wrong about you?"

He shook his head.  "Evangeline, please, let me explain."  His eyes pleaded with her to listen to him.  His voice was drenched in pain, but she just continued to shake her head in horror and back away.  

"You're a monster, a Death Eater, a murderer!"  Eyes wide with shock and pain, she turned around and ran from the room as if pursued by demons.

Lupin started after her, only to be called back by Poppy.  "Let her go, Remus," she commanded.  "I need your help here now.  You can tend to Evangeline later."  

The mediwitch turned to the distraught Snape, placing firm hands on his shoulders and forcing him back down onto the pillows.  "Severus, you must calm down, and let us help you.  You need medical attention.  Evangeline will be all right.  Once she's calmed down, she'll listen to you, and she'll understand."  But Snape looked at Poppy with blank eyes that had lost all hope.


	29. Wounds Very Old and Very Deep

29.  Wounds Very Old and Very Deep

Evangeline ran blindly.  Her eyes filled with tears.  He's a monster…. How could I have been so wrong about him?…repeated over and over in her mind.  As she ran past the Gryffindor tower a large black dog, who was sleeping under the fat lady's picture, lifted his head and watched her go by.  She headed up and up, to the top of the Astronomy tower where she found she could go no farther.

The distraught witch burst out onto the roof and ran to the edge of the parapet to rest her throbbing head against the cold stone, and to try and calm down her ragged breathing.  All she could hear was the beating of her heart; all she could see was that burning black mark on his arm; all she could feel was pain and bewilderment.  He's a monster...How could I have been so wrong?  

Suddenly a sharp noise from behind her caught her attention.  She whirled around to find Sirius Black coming towards her with a concerned look on his face.  "Angel?  What's the matter?  What's happened to upset you like this?"

"Oh, Sirius.  He's a monster; you were right about him after all!"  She sobbed brokenly.

"Right about who, Angel?  You mean Snape?  Well, of course, I was right.  What made you change your mind?"  He took the sobbing woman into his arms to try to calm her down.  "He's a filthy, slimy, evil git!  He always has been.  Did he do something to hurt you?"

She shivered in his arms and shook her head.  "No…but, oh Sirius, he's…a Death Eater!"

"Oh, you found out about that did you."  Fairness warred with hatred in Black's mind, but habit won out.

Black stroked her hair gently and smiled a satisfied smile.  "Calm down, Evangeline.  I won't let him hurt you.  Remus and I've always known what a foul creature he is.  I tried to warn you before.  You should've listened to me.  It's been obvious ever since we were all in school.  As soon as I laid eyes on the slimy little git, I could tell he was destined for the dark side!  He knew more dark curses when he arrived at Hogwarts than most seventh years ever learn.  For our own protection, James, Remus, and I always watched his every move. You just knew there'd be trouble if he was around.  Once when Remus was hiding in the shrieking shack at the full moon, I managed to trick him into crawling in and finding out first hand just what went on in there every month.  Would have served him right if he'd been killed in there, I say, but James had an attack of conscience and hauled him out before anything could happen to him. He really shouldn't have bothered; certainly no one would've missed him."

Shocked at this appalling statement, Evangeline pulled back from Black in horror.  What was he saying!?… That he'd tried to murder Severus when they were all still in school, and he was sorry that it hadn't worked!?  Is everyone a monster around here?  

Black was getting more and more worked up with his rant about how horrible the Slytherin was and didn't notice the growing look of horror and disgust on her face as she looked at him.  Totally wrapped up in himself, he went on and on and on…detailing all of the different ways that they used to use, to make life a living hell for Snape, for year after year of their time as students.

Evangeline backed away from Black as she tried to make sense of this nightmare.  Finally realizing that something was wrong and he was losing his audience, Black broke off his diatribe. "What's the matter, Angel?  You should understand.  You said it yourself…He's a monster."

She gasped and shook her head.  "Oh, Sirius, don't you understand?  Don't you realize what you did?  He wasn't a monster!  He was a child!  And you slapped a label of evil on him and set about making sure that everyone only saw him the way you did!  For year after year, you took away any hope he had of friendship or belonging.  You made it clear that there was no place for Severus Snape with any of you on the so-called "side of the light".  You'd never accept him, no matter what he did, and you made sure that no one else did either, didn't you!  You made sure that Severus couldn't get any of the things we all crave…acceptance, companionship, a sense of belonging…with anyone, except someone like Lord Voldemort and those who followed in his footsteps!  Oh, Sirius, don't you get it?  Cause someone pain, put them down, take away their acceptance and their self worth, day after day...that's how you create a monster!"

"He's not a monster, Evangeline!"  Came a voice from over her shoulder.  She spun around to see Remus Lupin standing in the doorway looking rather out of breath.  A sad look came over his tired features as he looked past Evangeline to Black.  "I've never looked at it from that angle before, but she's right Sirius.  We never gave Severus much of a chance when we were kids.  We might as well have put our hands on his back and shoved him into Voldemort's arms.  We were always so determined to label him one of the bad guys.  Oh, I'm sure that Severus doesn't blame us for his choices, and god knows, we've never blamed ourselves for much of anything, but when you come right down to it, there's a sad sort of inevitability to the paths we've all traveled."

Black turned away, but he didn't say anything.  A vein in his temple pulsed, and his jaw was clenched.

Lupin sighed again, rubbed his temple, and switched his attention back to Evangeline.  "He's not a monster, Evangeline.  Severus crawled out of that hole many years ago, before Voldemort's first downfall.  He's not a Death Eater.  He's a spy, for Dumbledore."

"A spy?" she said faintly.

He nodded solemnly.  "Yes.  He goes off every time the Dark Lord calls and pretends to be a loyal servant of the darkness.  Then he comes back here, often in a similar condition to the one he's in right now, and reports on anything that bastard has said.  Then we heal him up and send him back again.  He's a braver man than I am to be able to keep doing it.  He deserves our support."  This last was said as much to Black as to Evangeline, but again no response was forthcoming.

Evangeline ran her hands through her hair and moaned.  "Oh, god, I was an idiot!  How could I hurt him like that?  He thought I was his friend, he trusted me, and I turned on him without a second thought.  Jumping to the first conclusion that came to mind, never giving him a chance to explain!  Do you think he could ever forgive me?"  Her tear filled eyes pleaded wordlessly with Lupin.

Lupin smiled kindly.  "Yes, Evangeline.  I'm sure that Severus will forgive you.  He's not always the forgiving type."  Black snorted behind her.  "But for you, I have no doubt, he'll make an exception."

Praying fervently that he was right, Evangeline nodded shakily, then turned to Black and said, "You're not always the forgiving type either, are you Sirius?  For your own sake, you might want to at least try to let go of some of that anger and hatred.  Holding onto it so tightly, for all of these years, isn't good for you or anyone else."

Then she turned and left the tower, pausing only to squeeze Lupin's arm in gratitude, as she headed back down to the hospital wing and an uncertain reception.


	30. A Step Back

30.  A Step Back

Evangeline entered the hospital wing filled with agitation over her reception.  The room was quiet, and the privacy drape was still drawn around Snape's bed.  As she got closer, she could hear the low murmur of voices.  Deliberately she reached out, parted the drapery, and stepped inside.

Snape was resting in the bed propped up with an extra pillow.  He was wearing a hospital gown, and the angry bruises on his face stood out sharply against his extreme pallor.  At the moment, he was talking softly with Albus Dumbledore, who sat in a chair by his side.

Both men stopped talking and looked up at her entrance.  Snape kept his face carefully blank, but Dumbledore smiled and gestured for her to come closer.  "Come in, Evangeline.  I understand you've discovered Severus' secret.  Well, perhaps it's for the best.  He's returned with news that concerns you."

Evangeline stepped closer and sat down on the edge of the bed.  Dumbledore reached over and took her icy hand in his warm one.  "Severus is one of my most loyal and trusted people, Evangeline.  You must not doubt that he has your best interests at heart."

She nodded at the Headmaster as if she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment.

Dumbledore captured her eyes with the intensity of his gaze.  "At the meeting Severus attended this evening, it was explicitly stated that Voldemort is looking for you.  He instructed all of his followers to search for you until you're found.  Although he didn't tell them why."

She considered this thoughtfully for a moment, and then said, "Then I have to leave here at once.  To remain would put Severus in more danger."

"Why do you say that, my dear?" inquired Dumbledore.

She glanced at the impassive Snape, and then looked back at Dumbledore.  "If Voldemort finds out I'm here, and that Severus didn't deliver me to him, he'd lose his credibility as a loyal follower.  If this," she waved a hand at Severus, "is how Voldemort treats his loyal minions, how badly would he treat those whom he has reason to doubt."

Snape spoke up.  "Do not believe that I'm among those unconditionally trusted by Voldemort, Evangeline.  My slow re-entry into his fold, following his rebirth, has made it difficult to completely earn his trust again.  That's the reason he treats me so harshly.  It's also why I didn't know for certain, until tonight, that he's searching for you.  However, even if it's discovered that you're here, I believe, I can survive his ire for not turning you over to him.  He gave us only your name and what few facts he knows about your life.  He showed us no image of you, nor did he mention anything that would lead anyone to suspect that you're here.  All I'd have to do is say that I didn't realize that you're the same person he sought.  You are using an alias, after all."

Evangeline frowned.  "But if he discovers my whereabouts, you'll certainly be given the task of turning me over to him.  What happens when you don't do it?"

Snape looked back solemnly.  "We'll worry about that if it happens.  For now, you're safer here with us than you would be anywhere else."

Dumbledore stepped in.  "I agree with Severus.  As long as Voldemort doesn't realize you're here at Hogwarts, you both are safe, but Evangeline raises a good point as well.  If it becomes known that she's here, other arrangements for her safety will have to be made."

Poppy stepped around the drape and added, "Severus needs his rest.  I think the two of you should leave him alone now, and let him get some sleep."

Dumbledore stood up.  "You're right, Poppy.  We'll speak again tomorrow, Severus.  I'm glad that you've returned to us, and are safe for now."

Snape sighed.  "Thank you, Albus."

Evangeline gave Poppy a pleading look.  "May I please speak to Severus alone for a moment?  I promise I won't take too long."

Snape said nothing, and Pomfrey and Dumbledore exchanged glances.  "All right but just for a few minutes."  The two of them retreated behind the curtain, and Evangeline could hear their footsteps moving away.

Evangeline turned and looked at Severus.  He still had that carefully blank expression on his face.  Suddenly she was afraid that her thoughtless rejection had hurt him beyond his capacity to forgive her.

She sighed painfully.  "All I seem to do is hurt you and then apologize for it.  It's a wonder that you've put up with me for as long as you have."  She looked down at her hands.  Staring into those dark empty eyes was suddenly too hard.

"When I saw that mark on your arm, all I could think of was that night of horror I experienced that brought me here.  Being pursued and almost captured or killed by those four demons in masks.  Then I thought of my mother, pursued over a cliff to her death, when I was just a third year here at Hogwarts."

Snape shifted convulsively at this.  Evangeline looked up, but he was still just staring intently at her.  "For that moment, you stopped being the man I cared for and trusted, and became something to be feared and hated.  I wasn't being rational.  I wasn't thinking, nor was I trusting my heart.  I was merely reacting to my fear.  Talking to Remus made me understand so much that I didn't before.  I wish you'd told me yourself, but I understand why you didn't.  I don't know if you can ever forgive me, but for what it's worth, I'll never doubt you again.  I'm so sorry for causing you pain, Severus."  Tears flowed silently down her cheeks, but she held herself rigidly still, painfully unsure of what he would say. 

He watched her solemnly.  "I fully expected the reaction I got from you when you first saw the dark mark, Evangeline.  I couldn't expect that you'd react in any other fashion.  No good and decent person would.  However, you're correct.  I should've told you about it myself.  I wanted to…intended to…I simply couldn't find the words.  Don't distress yourself further on my behalf.  There's nothing to forgive."

Evangeline didn't know how to react to this.  Here he was, being so understanding of her thoughtless mistrust, but at the same time, there was this coldness in his manner that hadn't been there before.  She couldn't help but think that she'd ruined any chance of recapturing the closeness they'd shared just last evening.

She nodded slowly and stood up feeling like she was wading through paint.  As she turned to go she heard Severus ask, "Evangeline, what was your mother's name?"

She turned back with a puzzled look on her face.  "Galatea.  Why do you ask?"

He didn't meet her eyes.  "Nothing.  Just curiosity.  Good night, Evangeline."  

"Good night, Severus."  Dejectedly she walked slowly out of the hospital wing and down to her lonely room.


	31. Unsolicited Advice

31. Unsolicited Advice

Snape remained in the hospital wing for three days.  The story was passed to the students that he'd suffered an accident.  As he seemed to be completely recovered and as nasty as ever when he returned to the classroom, no one doubted this at all.  Indeed, some wished it'd been worse.

Evangeline tried to visit with Snape in the infirmary several times, but he always begged off with stories of fatigue after she'd been there for only a few minutes.  He was polite, and superficially friendly, in his manner, but he was obviously determined to keep her at arms length.  And he had very long arms.

The young woman became more withdrawn as he pulled firmly away from her.  She stayed in her room exclusively, working non-stop on the paintings, and turning down all company for meals.

Lupin was very worried about her.  He didn't like what he was seeing from Snape either.  Severus was throwing around detentions and point deductions with wild abandon, but he never spoke to anyone at meals, nor did anyone see him outside of the classroom and the dining hall.  Most everyone who knew what had occurred was concerned, but no one seemed to know what to do about it, and no one wanted to interfere in Snape's private business.  Everyone valued their own personal well being far too much for that.

Finally, Lupin decided to take his life in his hands and go see Snape in his rooms.  When he knocked, Snape's voice snarled at him through the door and grudgingly granted entrance, which was lucky he thought.  It meant he could get inside the door without it being slammed in his face.  Quickly he opened the door and entered before he lost his nerve, closing the door firmly behind him.  

Snape was sitting at his desk holding a quill that dripped red ink like blood.  He looked up, from the scroll he was grading, now quite liberally coated with that same red ink, with an annoyed scowl on his face.  "What do you want, Lupin?" he barked angrily.  

Lupin tried not to show how nervous he was.  "Someone needed to talk to you, and I just decided to be the one."

Snape's scowl deepened.  "No one "needs" to talk to me about anything, Lupin. Certainly not you.  So you can turn yourself around and go back where you came from because I have no intention of conversing with you."

Good idea, thought Remus, too bad I never take really good advice.  Instead he said, "You're wrong, Severus.  Someone needs to talk to you about Evangeline, whether you like the idea or not."

Snape dropped the quill and scroll onto his desk, abruptly stood up, and stalked over to the fireplace with his back to Lupin.  "Evangeline is off limits.  I have no intention of discussing her with you or anyone else.  Now get out of my quarters before I curse you into tomorrow and throw your remains out into the corridor."

Ignoring the threat, Lupin bravely continued on.  "Don't you think you've punished her enough for her momentary distrust of you over that horror on your arm?  I told her at the time that I was sure you'd forgive her, even though forgiveness isn't usually in your nature.  It seems I was wrong.  Trouble is, I don't really understand why.  Any fool can see that both of you are upset and unhappy.  You need to talk to her, Severus."

Snape stiffened and stared moodily into the fire.  "She's better off without me in her life," he stated softly.

Now, we're getting somewhere, thought Remus.  "Why do you say that, Severus?  The woman is obviously in love with you.  I thought, based on what I saw at the Halloween Ball, that the feeling was mutual.  What's changed?"

There was a long uncomfortable silence.  Lupin forced himself to wait quietly while Snape struggled with himself.

Finally Snape sighed wearily.  "There's still so much that she doesn't understand."

"She may understand more than you know," stated Lupin kindly.  "Did she tell you what we talked about up on the Astronomy tower the night you were hurt?"

Snape glanced warily at Lupin.  "She said that you explained that I was a spy, nothing more."

"Well, there was more…quite a lot actually.  Sirius was up there as well.  He took the opportunity to enlighten her about our lengthy school days history."

Snape groaned and closed his eyes.  "It's a wonder she came back to talk to me at all."

"You don't give her enough credit, Severus.  She could see, in ways that the rest of us couldn't, just how much all of that history had affected the people we'd become, and the choices we all made.  Believe me, she understands why you felt you had to do some of the things you did, more than you think she does.  Perhaps you should give her another chance.  She's really hurting at the moment.  She never leaves her room, and she won't talk to anyone.  She's not accepting company from any of us anymore for meals."

Snape sent a troubled glance at Lupin.  "I didn't realize that."  He paused and hung his head.  "There's still much you don't know.  My absence from her life will be better for her in the long run.  Further association with me will only cause her more pain."

Lupin sighed.  "Look I'm not asking you to marry her, only don't abandon her.  For whatever reason, your friendship is important to her.  She needs to see you, talk to you, be convinced that you don't hate her.  Could you at least do that much?"

Snape sighed heavily and rested his head in his hands on the mantle.  "I don't know.  I'll think about it."

Remus felt some relief even at this doubtful promise.  "I guess I can't ask for more.  I'll leave you to your grading then, good night."  He turned and opened the door.  As he was about to step through it, Snape said softly, "Good night, Remus…. thank you."

Remus grinned in return.  "You're welcome, Severus."

He shut the door and was halfway up the hall when he realized that Snape had actually called him by his first name without bitterness or sarcasm.  He grinned to himself as he climbed up out of the dungeon.


	32. An Olive Branch

32. An Olive Branch

Evangeline was staring out her window into the darkness without really seeing anything.  Lately Hogwarts had seemed more and more like a prison instead of a refuge.  Her dinner sat untouched on the table.  She just couldn't make the effort to eat it.  Nearly everything seemed to take more effort than she could manage to summon up lately.  All she could truly seem to make herself do was work, sleep, and brood.

A knock sounded at the door, then repeated itself before she heard it.  With a sigh, she slowly crossed the room, steeling herself for another unpleasant conversation with someone…anyone.  Taking a deep breath, she opened the door, and her heart jumped in her chest.

Snape stood there, with a lot of worry on his face when he saw her.  She had dark circles under her eyes, and they held none of their usual sparkle.  Her hair hung limply, and she looked like she'd lost weight that she could ill afford to lose.  They stood there and stared at one another. Neither one knowing quite what to say.

Finally Snape took the initiative.  "May I come in, Evangeline?" he asked gently.

She nodded without speaking and opened the door wider for his entry, then closed it after him.  Then she simply stood there, just staring at him as if she wasn't sure he was real.

He frowned in concern at her manner.  "Evangeline, are you all right?"

The sound of his voice seemed to bring her out of herself; she shrugged and answered in a flat tone, "I'm fine.  Why are you here, Severus?"

This total lack of animation was so unlike her, he found himself becoming more worried by the moment. "I was hoping we could have dinner together.  It's been a while since we talked."  

"I didn't think you wanted to talk to me anymore," she said in a small voice.  She turned away from him and walked over to the table and sat down.

He followed her and sat across from her.  "I know it must have seemed that way, but it's not true.  It's now my turn to apologize to you.  I've been preoccupied with my own thoughts, and haven't realized that my behavior has caused you pain.  I've always been a solitary person, Evangeline.  I'm not used to considering the feelings of others.  Can you forgive me for hurting you?"

Evangeline felt warmth spreading through her for the first time in days.  Tears sprang to her eyes, but she blinked them away.  She had to be careful not to read too much into this apology, though.  One step at a time, talking was so much better than not talking, after all.

She gave him a small twisted smile.  "You're asking for my forgiveness, Severus?  How could you ever live it down if someone heard you?"

He snorted and smiled wryly back.  "I'll have to chance it, I suppose.  I really only care that you heard me.  Can you accept my apology, Evangeline?"

"If I can have your friendship and good opinion, Severus, then I'm content.  Of course, I accept your apology."  She paused to collect herself.  "I can understand how it is for people who aren't used to relying on others.  I've been basically on my own since I was 13 years old when my mother died."

This statement caused a look of pain to flit across his features.  "I'm truly sorry about that, Evangeline."

She sighed and tried to smile at him.  "That was over and done with many years ago.  It does no good to be thinking about it now.   Anyway, that's enough gloom and doom for the moment, isn't it?  Let's try to find something more pleasant to talk about.  I don't want to dwell on the past anymore.  How are your classes going?"

He snorted as he reached for the food to put some on both of their plates.  "I thought you wanted to talk about something pleasant."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad.  Tell me, has that girl who bumped into you at the ball, started to moon over you, yet?"

He shook his head.  "Fortunately, no.  She doesn't seem to have changed her opinion of me."

"Well, I can't understand that at all.  You looked so handsome in that outfit.  If you were my teacher, I'd be sending you anonymous love notes and batting my eyelashes at you over my cauldron."

He raised an eyebrow and glared mockingly at her.  "Then it's a good thing that I'm not your teacher, isn't it?"

She smiled fondly at him.  "Yes, it is.  I much prefer you to be my friend."


	33. A Fresh Start

 A Fresh Start 

Things gradually returned almost to the way they'd been before the triumph and tragedy of Halloween.  Evangeline and Severus began to spend time together doing inconsequential things again, such as bowling and brewing up more of her potions.  However, there was a wall there that hadn't existed before.

As they were working on her potions, in his classroom one afternoon, they chanced to reach for the same item at the same time, and as their hands touched, she ran her fingers lightly over the back of his hand.  He shivered and gave her an intense look that made her shiver as well.  Then, he lowered his eyes and gently pulled his hand out from under hers.  It seemed to Evangeline that although the attraction between them was still there, Severus was determined not to act on it.

It seemed to her that although he'd forgiven her for her lack of faith in him, it would take a long time for him to trust her enough to open himself up again to the potential for pain.  Trust didn't come easily or naturally to Severus Snape.

                                                *************************************************************************

One morning at the end of November, there was a knock on Evangeline's door, just as she was about to begin re-animating a painting.  She opened the door to find Remus Lupin standing there, smiling at her.

"Am I too late?" he inquired eagerly.

She frowned in puzzlement.  "Too late for what?"

"To watch you re-animate the painting, of course.  Ever since you mentioned you were going to do it, I've been thinking about it.  I'm fascinated by what you do, and this seems to be by far the most interesting part.  Can I watch?  Please?"  He looked as eager as a small puppy.

She gave him a bemused look.  "If you can't think of anything better to do with your morning, Remus, be my guest."  She held the door open for him and waved him inside.

The painting she was working on was lying on the table under the window.  It was a picture of a shepherd and his sheep.  Instead of moving freely about inside their frame, the painted figures moved slowly and jerkily.  One of the sheep seemed to be frozen in place.  The whole painting had a rather sad air about it, and Remus frowned in concern as he looked at it.

"Does it hurt them to be like that?" he asked curiously.  

She shook her head.  "No, they're just painted images after all…not flesh and blood."  A sad look passed over her face as she stared at the painting.

Remus noticed her expression.  "Is anything wrong, Evangeline?"

Dismissing her gloomy thoughts, she shook her head and smiled at him.  "No, of course not.  What could be wrong?  I'll have these figures moving about like new in no time."

He nodded at her, quite ready to be impressed, and took a seat at the table to watch.

As she put on her gloves and started to apply her potion carefully to the painting, he asked her casually, "How's Severus?  I haven't seen much of him lately."

She kept her eyes firmly fixed on the painting, but he could see her tense up a bit as she answered him.  "I guess he's all right.  I haven't seen too much of him either.  He doesn't seem to be completely comfortable with me anymore."

Remus nodded sympathetically.  "Severus is a very reserved person, Evangeline, but I know he cares about you.  He forgave you for what happened on Halloween, didn't he?"

Evangeline sighed and nodded.  "Intellectually, yes, but I think he's still sorry that he opened himself up to me emotionally, when the first chance I got, all I did was hurt him.  He won't make that mistake again, even if he wants to."

He leaned towards her.  "Do you think he wants to?"

She looked up at him and considered her words.  "I think the attraction between us is still there, yes.  I just don't think Severus can bring himself to take a second chance."  She gave him a sad smile.  "He's not an overly trusting person, after all, and he's bound to be cautious about taking another chance that could lead to more pain.  I certainly can't blame him for that."

Slowly she turned away from Remus and their uncomfortable conversation, and refocused her attention on her work. Without another word, she straightened up and took out her wand.  Concentrating on the painting, she began making passes over it in a complicated pattern while murmuring some phrases that Lupin didn't understand at all.  The canvas began to glow with a warm golden light.  The painted figures began to move more freely.  Even the frozen sheep seemed to wake up and move.  As the glow faded, the shepherd expressed his deepest appreciation, vowing that he felt 50 years younger and full of energy once more.  Accepting his thanks with a smile, Evangeline took a cloth and a mild cleaner and removed the residue of the animating potion from the surface of the painting.  When she was done, she placed it on an easel, and she and Remus watched as the figures moved around freely within the frame.  Then one by one, they slipped out of the picture to go on visits long denied them.

Remus smiled at her.  "That was amazing!  You certainly gave new life to the shepherd and his sheep."

She nodded with satisfaction.  "Yes.  It's like giving him a whole new start."

"If you can do that for a painting, why can't you do it for a real person?" he asked gently.

Evangeline frowned and turned to look at him.  "What do you mean?"

"I think you and Severus need a chance to start over again, too.  Don't give up on him.  Make him talk to you; make him listen to you."

"How am I supposed to do that, Remus?"

"You'll find a way."


	34. Advance and Retreat

 Advance and Retreat 

That evening, after brooding about her conversation with Remus all day, Evangeline decided that he was right.  Severus cared about her.  She was sure of that.  If he had reasons why he wasn't willing to act on his feelings, then it was past time she found out what they were.  If anyone had a right to know, she did.  Perhaps, he just needed the right persuasion.  So before she could change her mind, she went into her bedroom and opened a drawer that she hadn't touched since she came here months ago.  She changed and put on her warm black robe, brushed her hair and let it hang loose down her back.  Lastly she slipped her feet into soft slippers, left her room, and headed for the dungeons and Severus.

Once in front of his door, she hesitated, but she'd come too far to back out now.  With butterflies in her stomach the size of falcons, she knocked on the door, and entered at his call.  Closing the door firmly behind her, she leaned against it, and looked across the room at Snape sitting at his desk.

He looked at her as if he was surprised and a little nervous to see her.  "Good evening, Evangeline.  What brings you here this evening?"

Feeling incredibly nervous but determined, she pushed away from the door and walked slowly over to the desk.  Once there she perched on the edge of it and gazed down at him in his chair.  "You bring me, Severus.  I've found it too hard to stay away from you anymore.  Before I disappointed you so badly, it seemed to me that something wonderful was happening between us.  The time I spent in your arms, dancing at the ball on Halloween, was the most wonderful time of my life.  Did I only imagine that it meant something to you, too?"

His eyes slid nervously away from hers.  "No," he whispered.

Heartened at his answer, she put her hand under his chin and turned his face back to hers.  "Then what's wrong, Severus?  Why do you keep me at arms length, when all I want is your arms around me?"  Slowly she bent over and kissed his lips softly.

He sat still as a statue, but his breathing sped up.  Encouraged, she removed her heavy black robe, letting it fall to the desk top, to reveal a lovely ivory silk negligee.  

Severus swallowed hard as his eyes caressed her hungrily.  Maintaining his composure and distance was becoming more difficult.  

With a delicate touch, she stroked his cheek with her hand.  "Do you remember this, Severus?" she whispered softly as she ran her hands sensuously down the sides of the gown.

He nodded wordlessly, his eyes mesmerized by the vision she presented.

"I thought the shop girl had the right idea about this gown.  Even back then, you had an effect on me.  Although, I didn't want to admit it at the time."  She smiled at him.  "Do you like it on me?"  

Deliberately she leaned over, and placed her hands lightly on his shoulders, so that he got a spectacular view of her cleavage.  

He swallowed hard again and quickly licked his lips.  "It looks as lovely on you as I imagined it would," he murmured in a low husky voice.

This response encouraged her greatly.  So she smiled, ran her fingers lightly through his hair, and whispered warmly in his ear.  "What's the matter, Severus?  Don't you want me as much as I want you?"  She nibbled his ear teasingly, leaned back and looked deeply into his eyes, while running her fingers gently down the sides of his face.

Unable to deny himself any longer, he moaned softly, "Yes."  

Desperately, he reached out for her and pulled her off the desk and into his arms.  To her utter joy, he kissed her passionately and deeply as he held her tightly against him.  His lips glided sensuously over hers, his hands buried themselves deeply in her soft hair and gently caressed her smooth naked skin.  His lips seemed desperate to explore every inch of smooth soft skin that was before him, as they slid gently down her throat to fasten on the sensitive spot where it met her shoulder.  She moaned and entwined her fingers in his dark hair letting it slip gently against her palms.

While one of his elegant hands held her tightly against him, the other slipped the strap of her negligee down her arm as his questing fingers moved caressingly over her expanse of bosom to cup a warm breast in his palm and tease the taut nipple with his thumb as his eager mouth descended for a taste.

For the next few moments, reality stood still as the two of them were totally lost in the pleasure of their long denied embrace, then Severus abruptly pulled away and murmuring a strangled, "No".  With an agonized expression on his face, he stood up suddenly, forcing Evangeline to grab for the desk, in order to avoid ending up being dumped on the floor.  Stiffly he paced across the room to the fireplace and rested his head in his hands on the mantle.  Leaving her frustrated and confused.

"We can't do this, Evangeline.  It wouldn't be fair to you.  There's still so much you don't know about me."  His voice was full of bitter frustration.

"Then tell me, Severus!  I need to understand."  She pleaded with him in despair as she pulled her disarrayed gown back into place.  "I can't go on this way any longer.  I love you, and from the response I was getting a few moments ago, I think you love me, too.  Or, at the very least, desire me as much as I do you."

Cold empty silence seemed to stretch on forever.

She tried again, desperate to get through to him.  "Look, Severus, I know you're a former Death Eater and a spy.  I know about your difficulties during your school days.  Sirius and Remus told me a lot about those days, and they didn't sugar coat it to make themselves look good, either.  I understand why you hate Sirius Black so much.  I don't blame you at all…in your place, I'd have felt just the same."  

She sighed.  "Nothing you can tell me will make me think less of you.  I told you before.  I trust you completely.  I'm not going to run away ever again.  What more is there to know?"  Apprehensive but determined, she got up and approached him from behind, running a comforting hand down his arm.

He closed his eyes at her touch, and his voice was low and full of pain.  "You shouldn't trust me, Evangeline.  I don't deserve your trust."  He took a deep breath.  "I was there when your mother died.  I saw it happen, and I didn't try to stop it."  He turned around to look at her, an expression of anguish on his features.  

Confused, she backed up a step and removed her hand from his arm.

"What do you mean, "you were there"?"  Her face had gotten very pale.

"I became a Death Eater shortly after graduating from Hogwarts.  I knew very quickly that it was a mistake. That most of the things I had believed and been told were lies.  But once you're in, you can't just opt out again.  Finally, in my desperation, I went to Dumbledore and pleaded for his help.  He gave it, on the condition that I report on Voldemort's activities to him.  So I began my double life as a spy.  One of the last missions that I was sent on, before Voldemort's last downfall, was to capture your mother.  There were six of us involved.  She led us on quite a chase.  I thought, hoped, at one point that she'd escaped us, but then they found her outside the house on the cliff top.  She was surrounded.  Her only choices were to jump or surrender.  She took the harder but braver path.  I was there with the others.  I watched her die, Evangeline."

The pain on her lovely face was suddenly too much for him.  He abruptly turned away and leaned against the mantle once more, taking a deep breath before continuing.  "The hardest part of all about being a spy is that in order to be useful, you can't give yourself away.  There doesn't always seem to be a lot of difference between being one of them and pretending to be one of them.  Sometimes you have to do horrible things in the name of the greater good.  Too often you can't interfere when you know you should, even though you desperately want to.  The irony is that although I wanted to save your mother, I didn't try because I couldn't risk giving myself away; when, just a few months later, Voldemort was gone anyway, thanks to the love of another mother, and a small boy.  You don't know how I prayed he was gone for good, but we could never be sure.  So I could never completely give up my image of living on the edge of the dark side.  Sadly, it was the right choice."

Reluctantly he turned back, looked at Evangeline standing there in that beautiful gown, and tried to commit the image to memory.  He believed without a doubt that she'd turn and flee from him at any moment.  "I'm so very sorry, Evangeline.  I've lived a life of horrors and cruelty.  I'm not a nice man, nor a kind or forgiving one.  You deserve much better than me."

Tears coursed down Evangeline's cheeks, and she sighed deeply.  "So much pain.  Some must be sacrificed so that others may live.  My mother knew this.  That's why she jumped.  You couldn't have stopped her, Severus, even if you'd tried to.  Hasn't it ever occurred to you, that of all the lives marked for sacrifice in the name of others, none is more likely to be lost than your own?  A spy is always expendable.  You risk everything for people who distrust you.  That makes you better than nice or kind.  That makes you noble, and honorable, and very brave.  How do you live with the fact that in the eyes of so many of your colleagues, your life is worth less than theirs?"

"It's no better than I deserve," he said in a cold and bitter voice.  "It's the life I chose.  They didn't choose it for me.  It's too late to change anything.  I don't regret the difficulty of my life, only the pain I've caused.  My life should be worth less than Dumbledore's or McGonagall's or Flitwick's.  People who've never strayed from the path of light."

Evangeline sighed, suddenly feeling cold and very tired.  Disheartened, she turned around, walked back to the desk, retrieved her robe, and put it on.  Then she turned a pale face back to Severus.  "Truly bad people don't agonize over the pain they cause.  Your conscience is too highly developed, Severus.  You take responsibility for things over which you had no control.  Did you know why the Death Eaters were sent after my mother?  Did Voldemort tell his minions why?"

Snape gave a short harsh laugh.  "No, the Dark Lord never bothers with explanations, only orders."

"When I came here, I asked Professor Dumbledore not to tell anyone exactly why I came, and why I suspected the Death Eaters were after me, as they came after my mother.  Apparently, he's kept his word if even his most trusted spy doesn't have the information.  We wizards and witches think we're so powerful, Dumbledore, the most powerful of all of us.  He can set wards, and charms, and protective spells on this castle and keep anyone out whom he doesn't want in.  Anyone but me, because I can use a door that no one else can.  A door that Voldemort somehow discovered and wants to use.  A door that Dumbledore has still not found a way to lock, despite months of trying.  He told me that he's going to start to let a few others in on the secret soon so he can get their help in this matter, so I guess I can tell you about it.  I'm sure he would soon anyway."

Evangeline turned and walked into Snape's bedroom.  "Severus, come here, please.  I want to show you something."

Unsure what she wanted, he joined her in the center of the room and watched her questioningly.  She spread her arms wide.

"If you were given a choice, would you join your alchemist in his laboratory, brewing up mystery and riches?  Or would you step into the back of the darkened auditorium, and let the beauty of the voice of your opera singer wash over you?"  

Confused by her question, he shook his head.  "I'm sorry, Evangeline.  I don't understand what you're asking me."

Her face creased in a weary, somewhat sad smile.  "Take my hand, Severus, and you'll understand."  She reached out her hand for his, and he took it, still not understanding her meaning.  As their hands met, she clasped his firmly, stepped towards his bed, and extended her free hand to touch his smaller painting.

Suddenly he felt a hard wrenching, similar to that caused by a Portkey in operation.  How could someone have turned his painting into a Portkey?  Who could have done this?  As his mind reeled with questions, he found himself exactly where he'd often daydreamed of being.  He was in the back of a darkened auditorium filled with song emanating from the shining figure on the stage in front of him.  In his fantasies, this woman was always the goal of his expedition into escapism, but now he couldn't take his eyes off the woman in black who stood next to him and held his hand so tightly.  How had she done it?  They were actually inside his painting.


	35. A Lewis Carroll Moment

 A Lewis Carroll Moment 

Evangeline let go of Snape's hand and moved away.  He felt a sharp moment of panic and lunged for her.  "Evangeline, don't leave me here."

She smiled reassuringly at him.  "Relax, Severus.  Nothing will happen to you.  You're perfectly safe, as long as you stay in the painting.  Don't wander out of it on your own.  You'd become lost."

"How did you do this?  How can this be?"  He stared at her in wonder, unable to get his bewildered mind to wrap itself around the idea that he was actually inside a painting.  This simply couldn't be real!  All of his previous experience denied the very possibility of such a thing occurring.

She sighed and laid a delicate hand on his cheek.  "It's too complicated to explain now.  I will later, I promise.  Right now I want to show you around.  This is a Muggle painting.  The figures aren't animated, so we can't interact with them, like we could in an animated painting.  But there's still feeling here that the artist put into the painting and…" She grabbed his hand again.  "Do you hear the music?  I told you it was Mozart."

He nodded his head dazedly and turned to look around more carefully.  One wall was like looking through rippled ice.  "Is this the surface of the painting?" he asked curiously.

She nodded encouragingly.  "Yes.  Try to get through it on your own.  I'm not sure whether you could or not."

Snape looked at her uncertainly for a moment then walked over and placed his hands on it.  It felt as firm as iron.  He pushed hard.  Nothing shifted in the slightest.  Evangeline walked over to stand next to him.  She reached out and touched the wall next to his hands.  Her hand sank right into it up to her elbow.  She pulled it back.  He looked at her as if she'd grown a second head.  Never had she seen him look so shocked.

"Try a magic spell," she suggested gently.

The wizard pulled out his wand, an anchor of normalcy in this waking dream world, but when he tried to use it, nothing happened.  This lack of magic was probably the most upsetting of all the shocks he'd absorbed in the last few minutes.  He felt terribly vulnerable without his magic.  With a start, he realized that he was completely dependent on Evangeline here.  He couldn't leave or in anyway manipulate the environment without her help.  As much as he wanted to trust her, it was a sobering realization.  

She nodded with kind understanding.  "That's what always happens to me too.  Magic doesn't seem to work here."

Seeing how overwhelmed he was with everything, she gave him a moment to try to absorb things, then she said, "Would you like to see more?"

He just nodded, too dumbfounded to be certain of speech.

They headed for one side of the painting, walking side by side.  When they got to the wall, they walked through a doorway into misty nothingness.  Snape felt as if he was being smothered in fog.  He could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing, except the panic rising up inside him.  Suddenly, he felt Evangeline's hand slide into his.  She came into focus at his side.  The fog seemed to recede slightly, and he could see brightly colored patches irregularly placed throughout the space.  He looked down at her in relief, so very grateful for her comforting presence.

"I couldn't see you or anything else until you took my hand," he said in wonder.

"What do you see now?" she asked curiously.

He turned and looked around him carefully.  "I see patches of color sprinkled here and there in hazy nothingness.  Why?  What do you see?"

"The back doors of paintings.  What you perceive dimly as patches of color, are sharp and clear images of paintings to me.  This is the netherworld which animated painted figures use to move from one painting to another."

"I couldn't see anything except dense fog before you touched me.  If you let go of my hand here, I'm afraid I'd be completely lost," he reluctantly admitted.

She smiled up at him.  "Don't worry, Severus.  I won't let go of you.  I wouldn't ever want to lose you."

He smiled back a bit hesitantly.  

She squeezed his hand.  "Come on, let's take a little trip."  Together they moved through the fog swiftly.  Evangeline obviously knew where she was going.  Severus clung to her hand and simply followed.

Abruptly they stepped into one of the patches of color, and found themselves in a grassy meadow in front of a beautiful blue lake.  There was a herd of unicorns grazing placidly on the grass.  Two of them wandered over and rubbed affectionately against them.

Snape looked surprised.  "Unicorns aren't usually friendly to men," he said.

"You forget.  These aren't real creatures.  We're in another painting.  Come on."

She led him over to the surface of the painting.  He peered out, but he couldn't really distinguish anything in particular through the irregular surface.  "Could anyone in the room see us in here?" he asked curiously.

"I'm not sure.  I've never asked anyone.  Something to discover, I guess.  Ready to go home?"  She held out her hand for his.  More than ready, he took it quickly, and she pushed through the painting's surface and took him with her.

They came out of a painting on an easel in Evangeline's room.  Snape checked himself over as if he was afraid he might've lost a piece of himself inside the painting.  Once he was satisfied, he turned to Evangeline with a look of amazement on his features.  "Please, explain this, Evangeline!  What are you that you can do this?"


	36. Portrait of the Artist as a Young Girl

 Portrait of the Artist as a Young Girl 

The couple found themselves in Evangeline's sitting room, which was lit by a dim fire.  She crossed the room and took her wand off the table, aimed it at the grate, and the fire leaped up and burned brightly.  Then she walked over and sank down in front of it with her head resting on the padded footrest that encircled the fireplace.  Snape followed, sank down into one of the wing chairs that flanked the hearth, and just watched her, waiting.

Evangeline propped her chin on her hands and began to speak.  "I'm not sure where to begin.  There's so much to tell you.  You talk of me not knowing enough about your past.  Well, I have a past you could never imagine even in your deepest dreams.  My father was Ernias Winthrop.  Have you ever heard of him, Severus?"  She shifted her face to the side to look at him.

He nodded.  "Yes.  I've read quite a few of his published works.  He wrote several impressive books on longevity potions.  He was a brilliant researcher." 

"Yes."  She nodded back.  "More brilliant than you know."  She sighed and drove her hands deeply into her hair in frustration.  "I don't know how to say this, Severus.  I've never told another soul, and I don't know how.  I'm afraid you'll be the one to run away."  She put her head down on her arms.

He left the chair and came to sit beside her on the floor, resting a comforting hand on her hair.  "You didn't run away from me, Evangeline.  I'm not going anywhere."

Somewhat reassured, she lifted her face and searched his earnestly.  "Okay.  My father used his knowledge of life potions to bring my mother to life.  She'd been an image in an animated portrait.  My father had become obsessed with her, to the point where he could think of nothing else.  He worked for years to bring her out of her frame, and into the real world.  Finally, he was successful.  I don't really know how.  My father was a very secretive man, he never told anyone how he did it, and he never did it again.  For the rest of her life, my mother took various potions of my father's creation to allow her to remain here in the real world.  She could go back and forth between the worlds, and she could take people with her, as I can."

Evangeline paused and searched Snape's face for some sign as to whether or not he believed her.  She couldn't tell what he was thinking from his sober expression, so she swallowed hard and turned back to contemplate the fire.

"I was born in the same manner as all people, here in the real world.  I'm not a painted image, and I don't need to take any potions to maintain my connection here in this world.  I guess I can thank my father's genius and his humanity for that.  But, I'm not really, or perhaps I should say fully, human.  I have my mother's ability to exist in the painted world as well."

She smiled slightly.  "When I came to Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin, I was a bit taken aback by the emphasis so many of its members put on being a "pureblood".  I wondered how someone like me, whose blood could be considered to be half potion-tainted paint, could ever have been put into that house.  I guess my ability to keep and appreciate secrets was the more important quality.  I've always carefully hidden what I am.  I don't know how Voldemort could have found out about my mother or even if he ever really knew what she was, but only what she could do.  Perhaps he pursues me simply to find out if I possess her talent."

Snape frowned in concern.  "Could you hide that talent from Voldemort?  Can you, in effect, turn off your ability to enter the painted world?"

She shook her head sadly.  "No.  If my hand touches a painting, I get sucked in.  As if the painted figures want me in there with them.  It's why I wear gloves when I work.  I've always said it's to protect myself from the harshness of the potions I work with, but it's really to protect myself from the paintings themselves."  She laughed shortly.  "We make quite a pair, don't we?  Both of us hiding our true faces from the world."

"How much of what you just told me does Dumbledore know?" questioned Snape gently.

She looked down.  "He knows what I can do, and that I inherited my ability from my mother.  That's all.  I couldn't bring myself to tell him the rest.  That I'm really some sort of Frankenstein's monster, instead of a real person. You're the only person I've ever told the complete truth to, although one other person does know about my ability to move in and out of paintings.  This isn't something I've ever dared to talk about.  My whole life has been spent hiding my true nature."

Tears sparkled in her eyes and began to slowly creep down her cheeks.  Hoping to comfort her, Snape slipped his arms around her and held her against him.  Before long comfort wasn't the uppermost thing on his mind, though, as desire began to reassert itself.  It felt so wonderful to hold her close in his arms. He'd wanted the chance to do so for such a long time.  What had happened between them in his rooms had merely made his desire for her that much stronger.  Suddenly she pulled back from him and slipped off her robe.  As his eyes gazed at her in that lovely gown again, he abruptly found himself wanting nothing more than to remove it from her body and caress the warm soft flesh beneath it, but still he hesitated.

"Please, let me love you, Severus," she pleaded softly as she once more offered herself to him.  "Let me pretend for a little while that I'm a real person, and that someone could care about me."  She put her hands on the sides of his face and stared into his dark eyes with longing.  "There aren't any more secrets to be afraid of.  We both know the worst of each other now."

His voice was warm and gentle as he spoke to her.  "Evangeline, you are a real person, please, never doubt that.  I've seen you cry and bleed.  I feel your warmth and solidity in my arms."  His hands rested lightly on her shoulders and slowly, he ran them down her bare arms.  "If I still seem reluctant, it's just that…I'm not…I've never…"

Her eyes opened wide in surprise, and she stared at him.  "Oh, Severus, you're not trying to tell me that you're a virgin, are you?"

Amused at the idea, he laughed softly and lightly ran a finger down the side of her cheek and then sensuously down the slender column of her throat, pausing at the hollow at the base.  "No…only emotionally.  I've never let myself really care about another person since I was very young.  It never seemed wise.  And after a while, I didn't believe anyone could ever come to care for me.  I convinced myself that that was a good thing.  Emotional entanglements only lead to pain.  I had enough pain in my life.  I didn't need any more.  I'm probably not the best choice for you, Evangeline."

Gently she looped her hands behind his head, pulled him closer, and whispered, "Oh, Severus, you're the only choice."  She pressed her soft lips to his once more, and all of his reluctance fled, as the two of them melded into one on the rug in front of the wavering fire.


	37. Good News Travels Fast

 Good News Travels Fast 

Evangeline came slowly back to consciousness in the full daylight of her sitting room.  Remembrance flooded in and joy filled her heart.  Happily she turned her head and contemplated the naked man sleeping peacefully on the hearthrug beside her.  A throw from the wing chair was covering his legs, but his lean muscular chest was open for her perusal.  One arm was flung above his head with his hand buried in the softness of her hair, the other rested lightly on her thigh.  His face looked peaceful and serene, without all the lines that daytime cares gave to it.  The sleeping wizard looked younger and very vulnerable, and she wished with all her heart that she could make his life safer.  For the thought of anything happening to him made her go very cold inside.  Just as she was contemplating waking him with a kiss, and continuing their activities of the night before, she was startled by a knock at the door.

Snape's eyes snapped open at the sound and a look of panic flitted over his face, which Evangeline knew was mirrored on her own.  They both sat up and looked at each other.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Minerva, Evangeline.  Are you ready for breakfast?"

Evangeline gasped.  "Not quite, Minerva.  I'm not dressed yet."  

Anxiously they both scrambled up grabbing at clothing, as Severus made a mad dash for the bedroom.  Evangeline slipped her nightgown of the night before back over her head and searched for her robe.  As she headed for the door, she tripped over a shoe, which she picked up and threw at her retreating lover, who grabbed it out of the air and slipped into the bedroom, pulling the door mostly shut behind him.

Trying to slow her pounding heart, she took a moment to compose herself.  Then she crossed the room and let Minerva McGonagall in with a smile on her face.  Minerva bustled in as usual, carrying her tray.  She was the only one who brought food instead of relying on the house elves.  The Transfiguration professor set her tray down and turned around.  Noticing Evangeline's disheveled state, she frowned in concern.  "Are you all right, Evangeline?  Did you sleep well last night?"

Evangeline ran a hand through her tangled hair.  "I'm fine, Minerva.  I'm just not really very hungry at the moment.  Maybe we could do this another day."  She looked hopeful.

Minerva's sharp eyes darted around the room, taking in the discarded throw on the hearthrug, the door to the bedroom, which moved slightly, and the lone article of black clothing, which peeked out from underneath one of the wing chairs.

A smile crossed her face and she walked over to Evangeline and patted her arm.  "Of course, dear.  I understand completely.  I'll talk to you later.  Keep the tray, you might be hungry after a bit."  Then she walked to the door and opened it.  As Evangeline began to breathe easier, Minerva turned back as she was closing the door and said, "Better check under your chair, dear.  I expect that Severus will need his trousers later on."  Then with a sweet smirk, she quietly closed the door behind her.

Evangeline sighed and dropped her head to her chest.  She heard the bedroom door open and turned to see Severus standing there holding his clothing balled up in front of him like a shield.

She gave him a sheepish smile.  "Well, so much for keeping this quiet.  Hope you don't mind, too much."

He sighed and walked over towards the chair under which his traitorous trousers lay.  He picked them up and deposited them in the chair, topping them with the bundle from his arms.  Thus unencumbered, he walked over to her, removed her robe, and picked her up in his arms.  As he headed for the bedroom, he murmured against her smiling lips, "We'll worry about that later."

                                            *******************************************************************************

Remus Lupin was sitting down to a solitary breakfast, when he looked up to see a smiling Minerva McGonagall enter the Great Hall, and walk up toward the head table.

She sat down next to him still grinning broadly.  

"Minerva, I thought that you were having breakfast with Evangeline this morning?"

"Oh, I was supposed to.  Plans change," she said happily.

He smiled at her.  "I can tell from your expression that something's up, and you're dying to talk about it.   So tell me, why aren't you eating breakfast with Evangeline?"

"Well, she had other company and wasn't really prepared for breakfast."  The pleased witch reached for the nearest pot and poured tea into a cup.

"Other company?"  Lupin was still puzzled.

"Left over from last night, I imagine."  She raised her eyebrows at him, giving him a significant sideways glance.

"Left over?"  Light dawned.  "Oh, you mean an overnight guest!"

Minerva nodded smugly, "Judging from the article of clothing I saw on the floor, yes."

His eyebrows climbed his forehead and a big smile broke out on his face.  "Would this discarded article of clothing happen to be black?"

She nodded and took a sip of her tea as her eyes sparkled in smug happiness.  "Yes, I believe it was." 

The two of them sat there grinning at each other like children.

"Well, it took them long enough," said Lupin.

"Yes, they did seem to be taking their time getting around to each other, but you must admit, there have been some issues they needed to overcome.  I just hope they can be happy together.  Both of them deserve some happiness.  Evangeline has been so frightened since she came here, and goodness knows Severus has had very little happiness in his life."

Lupin looked sideways at her.  "We probably shouldn't say anything about this to anyone else.  It would only embarrass them."

Minerva nodded.  "You're right, Remus, and you know how much Severus hates being embarrassed."

Remus grinned.  "Yeah, he was always a lot of fun to tease."

"I agree that silence would be prudent," said Minerva with a sigh.

"Well, I won't say anything to anyone else.  That doesn't mean I can't say anything to Severus himself.  After all, I presume he knows all about it," said Lupin with a smile.  "Yes, this day is shaping up with a lot more promise than I thought."


	38. The Trouble With House Elves

 The Trouble with House Elves 

Snape walked into dinner with a spring in his step and a small, satisfied smile on his face.  As he headed across the hall to the head table, Remus Lupin leaned back in his chair, watched Snape's approach, and smiled to himself.  This should be fun, he thought.

Snape sat down next to Lupin and nodded pleasantly at him.  "Lupin, how are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, Severus, thank you for asking.  How are you?  I haven't laid eyes on you all day.  What have you been up to?"  He was careful to keep his tone light, and his face impassive.

Snape shot him a sharp glance.  "Nothing in particular.  Since I don't have any classes on Thursday, I normally spend the day conducting my own research."

"Research, huh?"  Lupin nodded solemnly.  "Have you seen, Evangeline today?  I watched her animate a painting yesterday.  It was a remarkable experience.  Have you seen her bring things to life, Severus?"

Snape blushed faintly and fidgeted with his fork.  "Yes, I saw her earlier.  I...uh…have no doubts about Evangeline's abilities.  She's very talented."

Lupin continued to smile pleasantly.  "Yes, I'm sure she is."

Snape paused sensing an undercurrent to Lupin's conversation, but he wasn't sure just what to make of it.  His eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to decide just how to respond to him, decided it was safer to say nothing, and continued to eat.

All was silent between them for a while.  Then, just as Snape was taking a drink from his coffee cup, Lupin remarked in a very mild voice, "I understand you've been having trouble with the house elves delivering your clothes to the wrong room, Severus."

Snape began to choke on his coffee.  Lupin immediately began to pound him on the back.  Then he leaned back and smiled innocently at Snape, who was extremely red in the face.

"Do you need a drink of water, Severus?"

"No!"  Snape snarled as he glared daggers at Lupin.

Then Flitwick piped up from Snape's other side.  "Where did the house elves send your errant laundry, Severus?  They've always done a beautiful job for me."

Snape got control of himself with some difficulty.  Then turned to Flitwick and said, "It was just a minor misunderstanding, Flitwick.  I took no notice of the matter, and neither should you."

Then he turned back to Lupin with a murderous glare and a voice that dripped icicles.  "If you will excuse me."  He stood up.

"But you haven't touched your pudding, Severus," complained Lupin with a smile.

"Feel free to take it away with you, Lupin.  You'll require a doggy bag anyway, I presume," he snapped.

"Oh, not tonight, Snuffles is dining with Angel this evening."  As Lupin watched, Snape turned red then white in rapid succession, threw down his napkin, and stalked out of the dining hall.

Lupin leaned back and chuckled to himself.  Yes, Severus, you're as easy as ever!

                                               *******************************************************************

Upstairs Evangeline was buttoning her blouse, and wondering if she'd ever waited until evening to get dressed before.  No similar situation sprang to mind.  Recalling the reason for her delay caused her to break out in a smile.  She couldn't think when she'd spent a more pleasant day.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.  Better prepared now than she'd been that morning, she approached the door and opened it.

"Sirius," she said with a smile.  "Come in."

"Thank you, Angel.  You look lovely, as always, maybe particularly lovely this evening.  What's put that extra sparkle in your eye?"

She smiled at him and closed the door.  "Still charming as always, Sir Gryffindor," she said, as she gestured him over to the table.

He took his seat and looked searchingly at her, as he dished out food.

"I'm not kidding.  You look radiant this evening.  I've never seen you look this happy.  What's up?"

She smiled.  "Well, thank you.  I am happy.  I'm alive, and safe, and things are going well at the moment.  Also, Christmas is coming.  It's always been one of my very favorite holidays!"

He paused with his fork halfway to his mouth.  "All this sparkle for Christmas?"

"Of course!  The students will be gone, and I can spend more time out of my rooms."

He nodded.  "Well, some of the students will still be here, but I guess we will be able to move more freely than we do now."

He studied her thoughtfully.  "You know, I have seen that blissful expression on your face before."  He scowled darkly.  "When you were dancing with Snape on Halloween."

She blushed and looked down.

"Have you two been dancing again?"

"In a manner of speaking."  She grinned and blushed even more furiously.

Black sighed and a tic jumped in his cheek as he grimaced and looked away.  "He'll only hurt you, Angel."

She put a hand on his.  "You don't know that, Sirius.  Actually, if the past is any indication, I think it's more likely that I'll hurt him."

He opened his mouth and leaned forward, but before he could say a word, she put her hand over his mouth.  "Remember our ground rules, Sir Gryffindor."  She looked at him pleadingly.  "I love him, Sirius.  If you can't be happy for him, be happy for me… please."

He looked down and sighed.  "I'll try, Angel.  I hope I'm wrong, and that you are happy together."

She smiled at him.  "We will be, for as long as we're allowed to be."


	39. The Watcher

39. The Watcher

The few short weeks before Christmas break passed in a blur of happiness for Evangeline and Severus.  They spent every spare moment together, and there were no more painful summonses for Severus.  Evangeline actually began to hope that her whereabouts would not be discovered by the Dark Lord.

A couple of days before the students left for Christmas break, Evangeline caught up to Remus Lupin in the library.

"Remus, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Certainly, Evangeline."  He looked up from the book he was studying.

"Angel, remember.  We're in public.  You're supposed to call me, Angel.  Silly as it sounds, I am hiding out," she said with a smile.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, replacing his book on the shelf.  "What can I do for you, Angel?"

She glanced around and noticed some students across the room.  "Not here.  Out in the hall, okay?"

He nodded, and they crossed the room and left the library, never noticing the pale pointed face and sharp eyes that watched them speculatively from behind the nearest bookcase.

Once out in the empty corridor, Evangeline took Lupin's arm and said, "I need your advice on what to get Severus for Christmas.  I want it to be special."

He smiled.  "If it comes from you, he'll think it special, Angel."

"Maybe, but what should it be?  He has no hobbies or special interests that I know of outside of potion making, that is.  I thought, since you've known him longer, you might be able to suggest something."

"Well, I may have known him longer, but I doubt if I know him better, Angel.  What does he like to do with his spare time?  What's he particularly good at?"  He glanced at her, and she was blushing furiously.  "Oh…" He smiled.  "Well, I imagine that he has everything he could want on that score."

She sighed and clouted him gently on the arm.  "That's no help!"

"Sorry!"  He grinned.  "How about sticking to his official passion then…potions.  A book perhaps."

She lit up like a candle.  "Yes!  Of course!  I have the perfect thing!  Why didn't I think of it before?  My father was quite well known in the field.  Severus has told me that he admires his work.  I have one of his original manuscripts in my vault at Gringotts.  That would be splendid.  He'd love it!  Oh, thank you, Remus!"  She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled.  "You're welcome, but it was all your own idea, Angel.  It sounds perfect, though." 

                                                ***************************************************************

Later in the afternoon as Evangeline was returning to her room after re-hanging some more paintings, she passed Minerva McGonagall's classroom, just as her afternoon class let out.  She popped her head in the door and inquired, "Minerva?  May I ask you a question?"

"Of course, dear," said Minerva, as she walked over to the classroom door.  "How can I help you?"

"How far around the castle do the protective wards extend?  How far away would I need to go to disapparate?"

"You'd need to go all the way down to the gates that lead onto the grounds, I'm afraid.  Why do you ask?" queried Minerva.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley to get something out of my Gringotts vault.  I thought I'd go the day after the students left for Christmas break.  I just wondered how far I'd need to walk before I could disapparate."

"You know you probably shouldn't go alone, dear.  The Dark Lord could be watching for you."  She gave Evangeline a concerned look.

Evangeline smiled.  "Don't worry, Minerva.  If he knew I was here, we'd have heard something by now.  Besides, I can be there and back again in an hour.  You don't need to be concerned.  Although it's very sweet."  She kissed the older woman on the cheek and walked off down the corridor.  Neither of them noticed the sharp-faced shadow that lurked behind the nearest suit of armor.


	40. The Depths of Fear

 The Depths of Fear 

Evangeline left the castle early on the morning after the students had departed for Christmas break.  A trip to Diagon Alley to visit her Gringotts vault shouldn't take very long; she hoped she could be there and back again before anyone realized that she'd gone.  The last thing she wanted was to argue about going…with anyone, and she didn't want Severus to go with her because it would spoil her surprise.  So it was better that he didn't know about this trip at all.  What he didn't know wouldn't aggravate him.

Wading through newly fallen snow, she made her way down to the gates of the castle.  As she went along, she found herself remembering the last time she'd taken this walk, last summer, when Severus had taken her shopping.  She'd been attracted to him even back then, she realized.  He'd first endeared himself to her when he'd become embarrassed over that silk negligee.  The blush on his cheeks when she'd caught him looking at it was her first realization that there was more to him than cold looks and sneering expressions. So she smiled happily to herself as she made her way through the snowdrifts and remembered.  

Upon reaching the gates, she walked through them, still lost in pleasant memories of the past, when three hooded figures appeared out of nowhere.  One of them pointed a wand at her.  "Crucio," whispered a soft voice.

Suddenly, she experienced such burning pain that every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire.  She screamed in agony and bent over double.  As the pain intensified, she fell sideways into a snowdrift.  Rough hands hauled her to her feet and tied her hands tightly in front of her.  One of the figures produced a wooden box and held it out in front of him, while another of them forced Evangeline's shuddering body tightly up against his own and forced her bound hands to join theirs on the box's lid.  After a moment of silent waiting, all four figures vanished, as if they'd never been there at all.

                            ************************************************************************************************

Snape knocked on Evangeline's door at lunchtime, to see if she wanted to come down to the dining hall with him.  An entire morning had passed without her, and he found that he missed her company.  Other than when he'd had classes, and some meals, they'd been inseparable these past few weeks.   He couldn't remember a happier time of his life.  

Wishing he could simply relax and enjoy it, he found himself instead expecting trouble around every corner.  Nothing good ever lasted for long in his life.  How likely was this to be an exception?  What was taking her so long?  With a slight frown on his face, he knocked again and tried the doorknob.  The room was unlocked.  Getting her to keep it locked seemed to be an impossible task.  He looked inside, but she wasn't there.

Perhaps she'd gone to lunch ahead of him.  He went down to see but found only Flitwick and Hagrid at the table.  Suddenly an uneasy feeling began in the pit of his stomach.  He began to search the castle for her, at first somewhat casually, then, when he didn't find her, more frantically.  When he came upon McGonagall and Lupin in her classroom, he asked them, with a worried look in his eyes, if they'd seen Evangeline.  The professors exchanged glances.  McGonagall said that Evangeline had told her that she was going to Diagon Alley to get something out of her Gringotts vault.

Confirmation of his fears caused Snape to explode.  "Alone!" he yelled.  "You let her leave the castle alone, knowing what danger she's in?!"

McGonagall looked taken aback.  "I did tell her that she shouldn't go alone.  She seemed confident that she'd be fine.  I assumed that meant you'd insist on going with her."

"I would have, if she'd told me of her intentions," raged Snape.

"Calm down, Severus.  She just went to town to get you a Christmas present.  She'll be right back," said Lupin.

Furious, Snape rounded on Lupin.  "You knew about this, too?  Why didn't you offer to go with her?"

Lupin looked abashed.  "I didn't think of it.  She didn't tell me when she was going to go."

Snape thought hard for a moment.  "She was going to Gringotts?"  He looked at them.  They both nodded.

He frowned ominously.  "Did it never occur to either of you that if the Dark Lord is looking for her, he would naturally place agents to watch any known places of her association?  This would include her shop in Diagon Alley and her vault at Gringotts!"

Looks of alarm passed over both of their faces.  "What does Voldemort want with Evangeline?" asked Lupin.

His eyes flashing in anger, Snape whirled around and stalked out of the room without answering.  

Lupin followed him.  "Where are you going, Severus?"  

"Gringotts!" came the answering growl from his rapidly retreating back.

"I'll come with you!" called Lupin anxiously, as he hurried down the hall to fetch his cloak.

The two of them left the castle together, finding Evangeline's path through the snow.  They followed rapidly in her footsteps.  When they got to the gate, and saw the trampled snow, and the three extra sets of footprints, alarm turned to gut wrenching fear for both of them.

Whoever had been there had obviously disapparated away.  There was no way to know to what location the intruders might have gone.  So, they followed their original plan and headed to Diagon Alley.

Together they checked Evangeline's shop, which was closed and deserted.  Then they checked Gringotts.  No one had attempted to access her vault in months.

Snape was beside himself with fear and was desperately trying not to let it show.  Lupin was feeling horribly guilty for not enquiring into Evangeline's plans more closely.  He knew she was in hiding, he just hadn't realized that it was so serious.  There was a lot that he and Black hadn't been told, obviously, and it was past time that they found out what was going on, and Lupin told Snape as much, as they left Gringotts and headed back to Hogwarts.

As soon as they entered the castle they were accosted by a very worried Minerva McGonagall and an equally worried and somewhat confused Sirius Black.  Lupin paused to speak to them, but Snape just kept on going up the stairs.

"Where are you going, Severus?" called McGonagall.

"I'm going to see, Albus!" he snarled over his shoulder.  The other three hurried after him, filled with trepidation.


	41. Cards on the Table

 Cards on the Table 

"Evangeline is gone, Albus.  The Death Eaters have her!" announced Snape with barely concealed rage, as the four of them entered Dumbledore's office.

Black piped up.  "You don't know that.  Just because you can't find her, doesn't mean that she's come to harm."

Snape ignored him as he would any unimportant background noise and focused on Dumbledore.

"What makes you so sure the Death Eaters have Evangeline, Severus?" asked Dumbledore quietly.

"She told Minerva that she was planning a trip to Gringotts to access her vault.  Lupin and I followed her tracks in the snow.  As we exited the gate, we saw that three extra pairs of footprints suddenly overtook her.  There were signs of a struggle.  Apparently, they all disapparated away together.  There were no tracks leaving the area of the gate."

Dumbledore sighed and looked grim.  "That sounds conclusive to me.  If Voldemort had discovered her whereabouts, why do you suppose you weren't requested to abduct her yourself?"

Snape looked uncertain.  "I don't know.  I suppose it might depend on how he found her, or even who found her.  Certainly, if it was someone like Lucius Malfoy, who found out about her, he'd want to capture her himself, to curry favor."

Black stepped forward.  "Well, if you're so sure that Voldemort has her, why can't you just go find out then?  You're supposed to be a Death Eater, after all!"

"It doesn't work that way!"  Snape snarled.  "The dark mark is a one way signal, and the Dark Lord is the only one who can activate it.  He calls, we come.  He has many meeting places.  We never know where we'll appear when we disapparate.  Do you really think I care so little for her that I wouldn't rush immediately to her rescue if I had the slightest inkling of where to look?!  I'd tear up heaven and hell to find her, but I must have a place to begin!"

"Well, he will summon you, right?  To help get answers out of her?"  Black snarled back.

Snape went very pale and paced over and looked out the window.  "If they do what's been done before, I probably will be summoned…eventually.  However, I won't be the first to try to get her cooperation, and break her to his will," he said in a hollow dead voice.

"What will happen to her?" asked Lupin in a quiet voice.

Snape sighed raggedly and clenched his fists.  "She'll be tortured magically, then physically…if Malfoy is involved, then sexually, as well."  His voice dripped with pain.  "Mind controlling potions are a last resort with this crowd.  They enjoy the pain and suffering of others far too much for that."  He leaned his head against the window.

For once, Black seemed to lose his belligerence.  "Maybe she'll tell them what they want to know, before it gets that far."

Snape shook his head.  "She won't tell them what they want to know."

Lupin asked, "How can you be so sure?"

Snape sighed.  "Because I know what's at stake here…you do not."

"Perhaps it's time we did," stated Lupin flatly.

Snape looked at Dumbledore, who sighed.  "They're right, Severus.  It's time they knew the truth.  When Evangeline Winthrop came to me, she was being pursued by Death Eaters.  She told me that she thought they were after her, because of a talent that she alone possesses.  Her mother also had this talent and was sought by Voldemort, many years ago.  Galatea Winthrop jumped to her death from a high cliff into the ocean to avoid him." 

Snape closed his eyes at this and turned back to the window.  

Dumbledore continued, "Evangeline demonstrated this talent to me when she first came here, and many times since, as I've sought to stop her to no avail."

Lupin frowned.  "Well, what can she do?"

Dumbledore smiled slightly and gestured to a portrait on the wall.  "Evangeline can walk into that picture on the wall, like you or I walk through a door.  She can enter the painting and move from painting to painting, just like the painted figures themselves can.  Only she can go in and out, and she can take others with her.  She can enter a painting in London and step out again in my office, and no one, and no magic, can stop her."

Lupin and Black looked shocked.  Apparently McGonagall had heard this before, she merely continued to look scared.

"You've actually seen her do this?" exclaimed Black.

"Yes, I've not only seen her do this, I've gone into a painting with her…a remarkable experience," said Dumbledore.  

Snape spoke up.  "I, too, have accompanied Evangeline into a painting."

Both Black and Lupin stood there with their mouths hanging open in astonishment.

Finally Lupin seemed to find his voice.  "My god!  No wonder Voldemort wants her.  If he could harness this talent, he could go anywhere.  No magical barrier would get in his way.  It would force the destruction of all the paintings in the magical world, in order for people to feel safe at all.  He could enter Hogwarts any time he wanted."

Dumbledore nodded and sank back in his chair.  "Yes," he said quietly.

McGonagall stepped forward.  "What can we do to get her back safely?  Voldemort can't be allowed to abuse her!"  She was actually wringing her hands in distress.

Black, Lupin, McGonagall, and Dumbledore stared at each other and then, as one, turned to stare at Snape, who sighed.  "If I knew what to do, don't you think I'd do it?" he whispered in an anguished tone.

McGonagall stepped to his side and put a hand on his arm.  "Yes, Severus, we all know you'd do anything to help Evangeline.  Eventually you will be summoned.  We need to plan what you can do then."

He nodded.  "There may be a way, if I can persuade Evangeline to give them what they want."

"What!" howled Black.

Snape looked at Black.  "You don't know what it's like inside a painting.  Let me explain."

And he did.


	42. A Long Awaited Summons

 A Long Awaited Summons 

It took three agonizing days before Snape received his summons, on Christmas Eve.  The summons, when it came, came from an unexpected source, in an unexpected way.  Snape received a message by owl at dinner, while he was pretending to eat.  Its contents caused his heart to drop and sharpened the already constant pangs that inhabited his insides.

After a hastily concluded meal, Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, and Black met again in Dumbledore's office.

"The note is from Malfoy," stated Snape shortly.

"Malfoy!"  Black exclaimed.  "That's not good."

Snape nodded.  "For Evangeline, it's not good, but for us it may make things easier.  It seems that I was correct in my assumption that he wishes to curry favor with the Dark Lord.  To the point that he has not yet informed Lord Voldemort of Evangeline's capture."  

Lupin expressed surprise.  "Really?  I'd think it would go badly for him if Voldemort found out that he was holding out on him."

Snape nodded again.  "It would, but Malfoy is arrogant and is willing to take the risk.  He doesn't want to merely present Evangeline to Voldemort.  He wants to break her first, so he can present the total package to the Dark Lord, "a willing slave" to grant Voldemort's wishes."  

The Potions Master paused and wiped his face carefully blank.  "His best efforts have not so far produced the desired result.  He further chides me for not finding her "under my nose at Hogwarts", as he so charmingly puts it.  He appears to know all about her abilities, and he wants me to bring various mind controlling potions with me when I come."

"How did Mr. Malfoy find out where Evangeline was, Severus?" asked McGonagall.

Snape looked bleakly back.  "He has his own spy within our walls, remember Minerva."

"Draco!" snarled Black, as he cracked his knuckles and glared.

Dumbledore placed his hands on his desk and stood up.  "Well, we shall have to hope it'll be easier to free Evangeline from Mr. Malfoy, than it would have been from Voldemort.  Let's go over our plan once more."

They went over the plan from start to finish, exploring all the options.  It seemed sound.  When McGonagall expressed some anxiety that it might put Snape, himself, in danger, his response was a glare and a "Do you really think I care about that?"  It would have taken a braver person than McGonagall to raise that particular point again.

"Very well," exclaimed Snape finally.  "We're wasting time.  I must gather my belongings and go."

"Good luck, Severus," said Dumbledore solemnly.  The others all nodded.

Stiffly he nodded back and without another word, turned and left the room.  A short while later, he left the castle, and went out into the night.

The others waited.


	43. Malodorous Malfoy Manor

 Malodorous Malfoy Manor 

Snape appeared outside the back of Malfoy's mansion.  All was quiet.  There were lights from the family's part of the house, but the small back door to which he must go, was unlighted and apparently unguarded.

The nervous wizard took a deep breath and steeled himself for a horrific ordeal.  It would take all of his self control not to break Malfoy in two, the moment he saw him.  It was always a bit difficult not to wipe the arrogant smirk off Malfoy's face.  This time it would be almost impossible, but he mustn't fail or Evangeline would pay the price.

So without further delay, he went to the door, took out his wand, and silently traced a series of magic sigils on the panel.  It opened without a sound, and Snape moved inside feeling like lunch for a hungry snake.

Malfoy met him in the corridor with Crabbe and Goyle, the elders, at his elbows.  "Well, you took your time getting here, Severus," he snarled.

"I was at dinner when I received your message.  It took some time to disengage myself.  I didn't want to raise suspicions, after all.  Things are tense enough at Hogwarts with the disappearance of the girl," replied Snape.

Malfoy laughed unpleasantly.  "Yes, I imagine the old fool and his toadies are all up in arms over that.  You really are slipping, not spotting her right there at Hogwarts.  However did you miss her, Severus?"

Snape shrugged.  "She's been working with Filch since last summer.  I never took much notice of her.  It never occurred to me that she could be the valuable tool that Lord Voldemort has been on about."

Malfoy clapped Snape on the back and led him down the corridor.  "Well, we all make mistakes, huh?  Your loss is my gain, and now I'll let you in for a little of the glory.  She's proved to be most uncooperative, I'm afraid.  Although we all have enjoyed trying to persuade her, haven't we men?"  He smiled suggestively at Crabbe and Goyle, who chuckled suggestively back.  Snape went pale and clenched his hands fiercely under his cloak.

Keeping his voice steady, he inquired, "If I may ask, what've you been trying to persuade her to do?  Lord Voldemort hasn't enlightened me as to her abilities."

Malfoy paused and chuckled unpleasantly.  "Yes.  I forget that you don't have the favor you once possessed with Lord Voldemort.  Perhaps this will help elevate you once again to your former standing."  Malfoy hesitated, as if this unpleasant idea hadn't occurred to him before.  Ultimately, however, he shrugged.  He needed Snape's help; there was nothing else he could do.

"This Winthrop woman can apparently walk through paintings like they're doors.  With her guidance, we could use paintings to send agents anywhere.  We could send an army straight into Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore in his bed.  He'd never know what hit him."

Snape raised an eyebrow and commented dryly, "I see.  Have you seen proof of this marvelous talent, Lucius?"

"Not yet!  That's what I'm counting on you for, Severus!"  Once more he clapped an arm around Snape's shoulders and led him further down the hall to a locked door.  Two muscular thugs stood in front of it.

Malfoy nodded and gestured carelessly.  "She's in there, go work your magic."

Snape hesitated.  "May I have some privacy, Lucius?  I've noticed her attractive qualities as well.  It seems a shame for you to have all the fun."  He smirked at Malfoy, who laughed.  

"Certainly, Severus!  I'm always glad to share my leavings with you, but don't take too long.  I'm getting impatient.  I'd like to make her a Christmas present for Lord Voldemort.  I think he'd appreciate the sentiment."

With a mocking laugh, Malfoy and his shadows retreated up the corridor.  Snape grasped his bag tighter and turned to the door in front of him.  One of the guards unlocked it, let him in, and shut and locked the door firmly behind him.

Snape found himself in a fairly large stone room with no windows.  Light was provided by rather grotesque candelabras in the corners.  A wooden table stood in the center of the room.  It had manacles attached to it at the head and foot and was liberally sprinkled with bloodstains.  One wall contained two large paintings, both landscapes of rather bleak places, and on the opposite wall was Evangeline.

She was suspended by her wrists from manacles attached to the wall.  Her toes almost, but not quite, touched the floor.  What few clothes she wore hung in tatters on her body.  Her head was sunken on her chest.  There were bloody gashes on her arms and torso, and more blood dripped down her legs.  She hung limply and unmoving.

Snape ran across the room hoping that he hadn't come too late.  When he stood in front of her, he dropped his bag and took her head gently in his hands.  Her face was as bruised as the rest of her.  Her eyes were closed, and even unconscious, she looked to be in pain.

"Evangeline?" he pleaded gently.  "Evangeline, can you hear me?  Evangeline, please wake up."

The injured woman stirred slightly and opened her eyes then blinked with difficulty to bring them into focus.  "Severus?" she whispered faintly.

"Yes, It's me.  I'm going to get you out of here."

Her lips curved upward slightly.  "Happy Christmas, Severus," she murmured in an ethereal voice.

Snape stared at her appalled.  "Only if I can get you safely back to Hogwarts."  He bent down and rummaged in his bag.  Coming up with a bottle, he uncorked it, and held it to her lips.  "Drink this, it'll help you regain your strength."

She meekly did as she was told.  The cell seemed to snap into sharper focus for her.  Unfortunately, this made her more aware of her pain, as well.

"Do you have any painkillers in that bag, Severus?" she moaned.  He immediately held another vial to her lips.  When the pain receded some she nodded.  "Better."

The worried wizard took out his wand and performed some basic diagnostic spells to assess her injuries.  Fortunately, she didn't seem to be irreparably damaged. I guess Malfoy will live a little longer, thought Snape.  The idea did not please him.

He laid a comforting hand on her cheek and looked into her eyes.  "We have to get you out of here now."

"How?" she questioned hopelessly.

"You must tell them what they want to know, Evangeline."

"No!  Never!  Kill me, Severus!  Don't you have any slow acting poison in that bag?  You could give it to me and walk out of here.  By the time they realized what had happened, you'd be beyond their reach.  You could be free…no more spying.  You could be happy."

Aghast at her answer, he put his cheek gently to hers and whispered forcefully, "Do you really think I could kill you, and then live happily ever after?  No, if I give you poison, we take it together."  Softly he kissed her bruised lips.  "There's another way.  Just listen to me.  These men don't know what it's like inside a painting.  They know nothing of the nebulous netherworld.  Believe me, to a normal human, that's a terrifying place.  I'll give you some potions that Malfoy will believe are for mind control.  They'll actually be healing potions, but he won't realize this, because you'll make him believe that you're cooperating.  Tell him that you must hold onto your passenger to get him inside the painting, but that once inside, he can move around freely.  If they test this part, they'll find it to be true.  Don't tell them about the netherworld or its dangers.  When you take your passenger in there to go to the next painting, leave him there, and go back to Hogwarts.  He'll be trapped, and you'll be free." 

She shook her head.  "But, Severus…I can't just abandon someone inside a painting.  They'll die in there.  They couldn't possibly escape on their own."

"You can't worry about that, Evangeline.  These people are ruthless!  They have no mercy…no concern for others.  They'll kill you if you don't give them what they want.  I can't allow that!"

"But, Severus…"

Hoping to cut the argument short, he held her face in his hands and stared deeply into her eyes.  "No, Evangeline.  The only other alternative would be for me to attack Malfoy and the others when they return.  I don't believe I could successfully kill or disable all of them, but I'm willing to try if you wish.  I confess, the idea of Malfoy's lifeless body sprawled at my feet is very appealing to me at the moment."

Her eyes filled with tears.  "No!  You can't take that chance.  They'd kill you!  I can't let anything happen to you because of me."

He sighed.  "We're running out of options, Evangeline.  I suppose we could simply escape through the painting together."

"Then they'd know you're a traitor."

Snape nodded soberly.  "Yes.  My way is the only way that would prevent that fact from coming out."

She nodded sadly.  "All right, but if I take someone into the painting and don't return…what will happen to you?"

"This could be a problem if we were defying Lord Voldemort, but Malfoy doesn't have the power or ability to kill or even hurt me for making a "mistake", and misjudging the level of control I had over you.  I'll be fine."

"Not if you're the one who's ordered to go with me into the painting!  Either I'd have to abandon you, or you'd be exposed as a spy when you escaped with me."

Conceding her point, he nodded.  "This is a slight risk, but I can handle Malfoy.  I won't be the guinea pig.  Don't worry.  This will work.  Are you willing?"

She looked deeply into his eyes.  "Of course, Severus.  I trust you completely, remember.  I love you."

He kissed her again.  "I love you, too."

Turning to his bag once more, he pulled out the healing potions she needed and gently held them one by one to her mouth, after she drank them, he took out his wand and opened her manacles.  When she collapsed, he caught her, and sat on the floor cradling her in his arms until she became stronger and more responsive.  

"Do you feel strong enough to try this now?" he asked softly after a few minutes.  

Evangeline gave him a hug.  "Yes, I think so.  How would the mind control potions affect me?  How should I act?"

"You'd act normally, with perhaps a bit of detachment.  No strong emotional outbursts.  You'd follow my orders without question."

She looked up at him.  "Would I follow anyone else's orders?"

"You'd look to me first."  He stared at her seriously.  "Do you feel able to stand now?"  

She nodded.  "I think so."

"Good."  He kissed her gently once more, then he helped her to her feet.


	44. We're Off To See The Wizards

 We're Off To See the Wizards 

When Malfoy entered the cell flanked by his four goons, he found Evangeline and Snape standing in front of the paintings on the wall.  Snape had obviously healed Evangeline up some, because she looked stronger and much of the blood staining her body and clothing was gone.  Although the wounds themselves still remained.

Malfoy smiled a reptilian smile and strode boldly across the room to them.  He grasped Evangeline's face roughly in his hands and kissed her savagely.  When he released her, he snarled, "Are you ready to cooperate now, my dear Evangeline?"

Evangeline gasped for breath and looked at Snape, who nodded his head.

She swallowed awkwardly and looked down and away from the sinister wizard.  "Yes, I'll do whatever you want me to."

Malfoy rubbed his hands together with satisfaction and leered at her, reaching out to shamelessly squeeze and caress one of her breasts.  "Excellent, my dear.  This could have added benefits for later, but right now I need you to tell me how you can move into a painting."

The frightened witch shrugged, struggling to appear impassive and not cringe back away from his touch. "I don't know how I do it.  I've always had the ability.  I inherited it from my mother.  I don't have total control over it.  If I touch a painting, I get sucked into it."

He frowned in annoyance.  "So you couldn't teach anyone else to do it?"

She shook her head.  "I don't think so, I wouldn't know how."

Impatiently Malfoy stopped fondling her and began to pace back and forth, thinking hard for a few moments, then abruptly he stopped and shot her a sharp glance.  "Can you take someone else into a painting with you?"

She nodded.  "Yes."

Satisfied that he could still get something out of this, he nodded slowly to himself.  "Okay, let's test this out."

He narrowed his eyes at Snape.  "She will do as requested, Severus?"

Snape shrugged and stared back confidently.  "I gave her the usual dosage, Lucius.  She should obey orders without question."

"All right."  He turned to his troops, looked them over and made a quick choice.  "Marley come here."  A tall hulking figure detached himself from the pack and reluctantly came forward.

Malfoy turned back to Snape.  "Tell her to take Marley with her into this painting."  He pointed at the first landscape.  "And return through this one."  He pointed at the second landscape.

"You heard what he said, Evangeline?"  Snape questioned her in an arrogant tone.  

"Yes."  She nodded obediently.

"Then you'll obey these orders.  Tell me how this will be accomplished."

Evangeline looked solemnly at Snape.  "I will need to take Mr. Marley's hand in order to pull him inside the painting.  Once we're in there, he can move around freely, and I'll show him how to move from one painting to another.  Then we'll return through the second painting."

Snape looked at Malfoy and raised an eyebrow.  "Satisfied, Lucius?"

"I will be if it works.  I suppose I have no choice but to try it."  The arrogant wizard gestured impatiently for Marley to take her hand. 

Marley stepped up next to Evangeline, and they clasped hands.  Then they moved over to the indicated painting, and she touched its surface.  Instantly they both were sucked inside.  Those in the room could see them moving around inside the landscape.  Malfoy moved closer and touched the painting himself.  It remained solid.  "Remarkable," he murmured.  "Lord Voldemort will be so pleased."

Snape fervently hoped not as he watched the two small figures move over to the side of the painting.

                                                   *************************************************************

Inside the painting, Evangeline was watching Marley closely.  He'd dropped her hand the moment they appeared within the bleak landscape.  However, he was sticking closely by her side.  He seemed amazed but not overwhelmed.

"This way," she beckoned with a smile.  "We just walk out of this painting and into the next one.  It's easy."  

When they got to the edge of the landscape, and Marley saw the mist, he hesitated.  Evangeline ran quickly into the mist and was lost to view.  He pursued her but within moments was completely lost in an impenetrable fog.  Evangeline's heart sang.  It worked!  She was free!  She felt a bit dizzy and placed a hand to her side.  Severus had told her that the potions he'd given her wouldn't be enough, and she'd need to get to Hogwarts, as soon as possible, so that Poppy could treat her many injuries.  Hoping desperately that Severus would be all right back with Malfoy, she headed for a painting that she knew hung in the infirmary, as the Potions Master had told her to do.

                                                     ************************************************************

Back in the dungeon, Malfoy was becoming impatient.  "Something's gone wrong," he snarled.  "They should be out of there by now."  He rounded on Snape.  "You incompetent fool, your mind control potion wasn't strong enough.  Now, she'll tell Dumbledore about both of us!"

Snape shook his head.  "I doubt if she'll return to Hogwarts.  She has to find a new hiding place.  The potion I gave her also contained a memory modifier. If she resists the mind control, her memory of what happened to her will grow increasingly hazy, until she'll remember nothing of this at all."

Malfoy snorted.  "Why should that work any better than the mind control worked?"

Snape glared at him.  "You didn't tell me how strong willed she was!  I suppose, I should have double-dosed her.  I'll know better when she's captured again."

Malfoy sneered.  "What makes you think that you'll get a second chance at her after I tell Lord Voldemort that your incompetence let her escape?"

Snape sneered back.  "If you tell Lord Voldemort about this, I'll have to tell him that you had her for three days and didn't inform him of her capture.  Do you think he'll be pleased with that bit of information, Lucius?"

They glared furiously at one another.  Malfoy was the first to look away.

"Get the hell out of here, Snape!" he snarled.

Snape raised an eyebrow.  "This little fiasco will remain between us?"

"Damn it, yes!  Now leave before I change my mind."

Snape picked up his bag and headed for the door.  He paused in the doorway.  "Happy Christmas, Lucius," he said with a smirk.  Then he walked out.  Behind him, he heard Malfoy give a howl of rage and kick something hard.

With relief pulsing through every nerve, Snape left Malfoy's dungeon and headed back to Hogwarts.


	45. Sweet Sorrow

 Sweet  Sorrow 

Evangeline burst through the painting into the infirmary and collapsed on the floor.  The five figures who were clustered around, all leaped forward to help, but the fiercest of them told the others to back off.

Poppy helped Evangeline to her feet and got her onto one of the beds.  The others stood around and gaped in horror at her condition.  "Minerva, get me a gown, Lupin get the bag of potions off my desk, Black get me a roll of treated bandages from the storeroom."  Orders slipped easily from her lips as she quickly got down to the work of treating her injured patient.  

The mediwitch drew the privacy drape around the bed, and when Minerva returned with the gown, the two women helped Evangeline undress.  Poppy worked as quickly as she could to diagnose and treat Evangeline's injuries.  She cleaned, healed, and bandaged everything she could, then, she and Minerva got Evangeline dressed in the hospital gown and into the bed.  Evangeline took the healing potions for her internal injuries, but she refused to take anything that would put her to sleep. 

"I can't go to sleep until Severus returns, and I know he's all right!  Can't you understand that?" she pleaded with Poppy, who sighed and agreed to wait.

They pulled back the privacy drape when Poppy was through with her treatment, and everyone crowded around.

Dumbledore sat down on the bed and took her hand.  "I'm sorry that we weren't able to protect you after all, Evangeline," he said quietly.

She shook her head.  "It was my own fault for going out alone.  I felt so safe here that I underestimated the danger."

"You won't be able to remain here any longer, you know."  He looked at her kindly but sadly.

She nodded.  "I know.  None of you would be safe."

"I'll arrange for a safe place for you to go to.  In the meantime, you need to rest and recover."

She smiled sadly.  "I'll be okay as soon as I know that Severus has returned unharmed.  I left him with Lucius Malfoy, and Malfoy won't be too pleased when he finds out he's been tricked.  I hope he doesn't take it out on Severus."

Reassurance came from a surprising quarter, as Sirius Black said, "Don't worry, Angel.  Snape can take care of himself.  That weasel Malfoy isn't likely to be a match for him."

"Why thank you, Black.  That's good to hear," came from the doorway behind them.  They all turned to see Snape standing there, looking a bit disheveled and out of breath, as if he'd run all the way from the gates.  Which, of course, he had.

The crowd parted silently as Snape came into the room.  He moved straight over to the bed Evangeline was in, sat down next to her, and took her into his arms.  She burst into tears, and the two of them simply sat there holding onto each other as everyone else slipped away and left them alone.

                                                                    ***********************************************

Evangeline remained in the infirmary for almost a week, as her injuries healed.  Snape remained with her most of the time, even sleeping in one of the other beds next to her.  Everyone came to visit with her as much as possible.  Although no one was happy about it, they all knew that as soon as she was healed, she'd have to leave, before the students returned from Christmas holiday.

When that unhappy day finally arrived, Dumbledore came to see her alone and told her what arrangements he'd made for her.  She thanked him for all his help and kindness.

Once she left the infirmary, she went to her rooms and packed a bag with her few belongings.  Then she and Snape went down to his rooms in the dungeon to say goodbye alone.

As they stood in his bedroom, in front of the concert picture, Evangeline sighed sadly.  "I don't want to go, Severus, but it's necessary.  I'm sorry that Dumbledore felt you shouldn't know just where I'll be.  It's for your protection, as well as mine.  I'll come and visit you, I promise."  She smiled wistfully.  "Remember, locks and doors can't keep me out.  Keep these paintings always, and I'll be able to come and go freely and often."

"It can't be often enough for me, Evangeline.  Before you go, I have something for you.  I never got to give you your Christmas present."  He opened the drawer in his bedside table and withdrew a long black box.  He handed it to her solemnly, and she opened it.  Inside, nestled in white silk, was a heart shaped ruby almost as big as a gold galleon.  It was suspended from a fine gold chain by a clasp made from a trio of diamonds.

Her mouth dropped open in awe.  "Oh, Severus, it's magnificent!  I've never seen anything lovelier."

He smiled sadly.  "I have, Evangeline, every time I look at you."

She blushed and smiled up at him once more.  "Watch out, Severus.  That carefully cultivated nasty image of yours is slipping."

He laughed shortly.  "Don't worry.  I can put the mask back on at a moments notice.  I just have no need of it with you."

She smiled tenderly and caressed his cheek.  "I'm glad."

Carefully he took the necklace out of the box and clasped it around her neck.  She touched it gently and gazed up at him with a lump in her throat.  "Thank you, Severus.  This means so much to me."

"It's been in my family for a long time, Evangeline.  I couldn't think of a better place for it than around your neck.  I do wish it hadn't turned out to be a farewell present, though."

"I won't be gone forever.  I can come to visit next summer, once the students are gone.  I can also pop in for shorter, more intimate visits as well.  No one needs to know I'm here.  Your door does have a lock, I presume."  She smiled at him, and he smiled back.  "I should go, Severus, before this gets any harder."

He nodded in reluctant agreement and took her gently into his arms for a lingering farewell kiss.

Then before she could change her mind and throw herself into his arms again, she grabbed her bag and touched the surface of the painting.  Immediately, she was gone.  Alone once more, he reached out a hand and rested it lightly on the surface of his beautiful painting.  "Mozart," he murmured and bowed his head.

                                                            ****************************************************

 Author's Note:  I wanted to take a moment to sincerely thank all of the people who have read and reviewed my story.  You can't imagine how gratifying it has been for a novice writer like me to have actually written something that people seemed to enjoy reading!  I have read and appreciated all of your comments, and I also appreciate that you've taken the time to write them down and send them in.  Feedback is so important!

This chapter is the last one for this story.  For those of you who aren't tired of Severus and Evangeline's story, and who wish to know more, I will be posting the first four chapters of a sequel at the same time as I post this chapter.  Be warned that the sequel has a bit more sex and violence in it, although probably not enough to require a higher rating. We'll see.  Once again, thank you so much for your support and encouragement.  I hope you continue to enjoy my efforts.  Let me know.     


End file.
